


Happy Splatfest

by acosm1cm8ss



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Marina Iida, Pearl Houzuki - Freeform, Pearlina, Splatoon - Freeform, marina - Freeform, pearl - Freeform, splatoon 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acosm1cm8ss/pseuds/acosm1cm8ss
Summary: The story of Pearl and Marina on their journey as idols told through each Splatfest!
Relationships: Agent 8/Agent 3 (Background), Marie/Agent 4 (Background), Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Before It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl meets an interesting girl on Mt. Nantai.

Pearl let out a loud scream, her face turning blue. She cut off her scream and breathed heavily, glaring at the setting sun. She sighed once she caught her breath and sat down on the ground. "I'm never gonna be like Callie," she mumbled, starting to trace the shockwave scar on her right arm.

Pearl escaped to Mount Nantai whenever she was stressed. And after a failed gig, she was definitely stressed. Yelling usually helped, but she could never scream loud enough to drown out her thoughts. Pearl always dreamt of being famous like her idol, Callie. But she couldn't seem to catch a break. She had a hard time booking gigs and when she did, it would all go wrong. Her band was no help either.

"Maybe I shouldn't be in a band," Pearl mumbled to herself. "Those assholes never do-" She cut herself off when she heard a noise, making her ear twitch. She turned towards a bush where the noise came from. She stood up.

"Yo! I heard you! You better come out! I won't hesitate to cut a fish!" Pearl shouted, curling her fingers to make fists. She heard a whine and then someone stood up from behind the bush.

The girl that stood up was tall and had dark skin. She had short, plum and teal tentacles. She was also wearing weird gear and odd goggles sat atop her head. She stared nervously at Pearl. She shivered when there was a gust of wind.

Pearl blinked at the tall girl. "Um, sup. Who are you?" She tilted her head. "And were you watching me?"

The girl blinked back at Pearl. "ร๏ггץ. เ ๔๏ภ'Շ ยภ๔єгรՇคภ๔ ץ๏ย."

"What?" Pearl narrowed her eyes. "Are you some country bumpkin?"

The girl stepped out from behind the bush and Pearl began circling her.

"Maybe not. I don't think a country bumpkin would wear this weird stuff." Pearl stopped in front of the girl. "Are you from France? I hear that place is fancy. Are you able to tell me your name?"

The girl perked up when Pearl said 'name.' "Marina!" She chirped.

"Marina? Nice name. Good thing names don't really change when it comes to different languages. I'm Pearl Houzuki!" Pearl smirked, crossing her arms.

Marina smiled. "Pearl."

"The one and only!" Pearl grinned. She jumped when her phone started to ring. She rolled her eyes and answered it. "Yo."

"Pearl, where the fuck are you? You can't just leave when something goes wrong! You could've at least stayed to finish! Just get back here!"

"Yeah, yeah." Pearl hung up. "I gotta go, Marina. I could introduce ya to my band if you want. I bet you'll love our music!"

Marina tilted her head. "Hm?"

Pearl sighed. "Just follow me." She waved her hand for Marina to follow and began walking.

Marina smiled and followed the short girl, reaching out to grab her hand. Pearl raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't mind and held onto her hand.

The two walked back to stage, hand in hand.

"Who the hell is that?" An anemone asked.

"Girl I just met. She doesn't speak a lick of Inkling, but she seems cool." Pearl turned to Marina. "Marina, this is my dumbass band."

"I thought you said she doesn't understand you?" An Inkling said, crossing his arms.

"Eh, she'll learn eventually." Pearl shrugged and smiled at Marina, earning a smile back.

Another Inkling glared at Pearl. "Whatever. Thanks to you, the entire crowd left."

"What do you care?" Pearl glared back. "It's not like you three do anything for this band."

The Inkling growled and threw a keyboard at Pearl, which she dodged easily. "I care because you broke our equipment with your little tantrum!"

"Then just go home! Geez!" Pearl rolled her eyes, turning to Marina. "See what I gotta deal with?" Marina just tilted her head in response.

"Whatever. Just behave next time!"

The three grabbed their mostly broken equipment and left, leaving Pearl behind.

"Jerks," Pearl mumbled, picking up the keyboard. "Here. You want it? Those assholes will probably just make me buy them a new one."

Marina smiled and accepted the keyboard, looking over it.

"It's a bit busted, but I'm sure you can do somethin' with it."

Marina tilted her head at Pearl, still smiling.

Pearl snorted. "You can't understand me." Her ear twitched when she heard a rustle and looked over to see Judd. "Oh, hey buddy."

"Meow." Judd padded over and plopped down, grabbing a dead fish and starting to eat it.

Pearl chuckled, then looked at Marina when she gasped. She hurried over and kneeled beside Judd, watching him eat.

Judd glanced at her and continued to eat. Marina giggled and smiled at Pearl. "Cat."

Pearl smirked and brought out her phone, taking a picture of the girl and the cat.

Marina began petting Judd, which surprised Pearl for a moment before realizing Judd enjoyed the petting.

After receiving a few more pets, Judd stood and walked off.

Marina giggled, standing up. "Cat."

"That was cute." Pearl chuckled and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Well, I gotta get going. See ya later, I guess." She waved and walked off.

Marina blinked, watching the Pygmy walk away. She looked down at the keyboard she set on the ground to pet Judd and smiled brightly. "Pearl."

.....

Marina furrowed her eyebrows as she read the book she found. "B-booyah."

It had been a week since Marina met Pearl and the tall girl stayed at the mountain, waiting for the Inkling to return. Though she hasn't seen the short girl since their first meeting. She decided to keep herself busy by learning Pearl's language. She somehow acquired a book and have been learning to read. Though she wished she had some help.

Also in that time, she fixed up the keyboard Pearl gave her and was even able to record a demo song she hopes to show the Pygmy.

But there had been zero sign of Pearl. Marina spent most of her time at Mount Nantai and she even went down the mountain a few times to search for Pearl. Marina grew disappointed as time went on, but she never gave up.

Marina smiled brightly when she reached a certain page. On it had Callie and Marie on it. "Squid Sisters!" She read what was written on the page, smiling the whole time. She wished she could be just like the two cousin. She loved music and hoped one day everyone would want to listen to her music. Her ear twitched when she heard footsteps behind. When she turned to look, she saw Pearl.

Pearl flinched and quickly turned away, but before she could leave, Marina was already in front of her.

Marina grabbed Pearl's hands, smiling brightly. "Let's start a band!"


	2. Cake vs Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very first Splatfest for Off The Hook!

Pearl absentmindedly swiped through her phone as she waited for her co-host to arrive. She suddenly jumped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and lift her up, causing her to almost drop her phone.

"Ack! Rina!" Pearl shouted and squirmed in her friend's arms. "Let me down!"

"But I'm so excited!" Marina giggled, twirling the pygmy. "It's our first Splatfest!"

Pearl huffed, but then smiled. "I'm excited too!"

Marina giggled, finally setting down Pearl. "I can't believe we've come so far! We're just like the Squid Sisters!" She clapped her hands.

"You sure do love those two." Pearl chuckled. "But remember this! We are going to be so much better than those two!" She smirked, crossing her arms.

"What makes you say that?" Marina calmed down, tilting her head.

"Well, I like the Squid Sisters as much as the next Inkling, especially Callie. But!" Pearl clapped her hands, grinning. "They're old news! Cal is off shooting a movie and Marie is doing her own thing! We're the next big band in town and we ain't going nowhere!"

Marina grinned and suddenly hugged her short friend tightly, letting out a chirp.

Pearl was a bit taken aback, but quickly hugged the other girl back. "What's with this all of a sudden?"

"I'm just really happy," Marina sniffled, closing her eyes.

"Hey, woah!" Pearl gently pushed Marina back a bit. "Don't go crying on me, Rina!"

"I-I'm sorry, Pearlie." Marina wiped at her eyes. "I'm just so happy."

"Oh, Rina." Pearl smiled at her friend. "You're such a dork." She gave Marina a quick. "Now clean up. We gotta announce the beginning of the Splatfest!" She grinned and went into the studio. Marina giggled and quickly cleaned her eyes, before following the Pygmy.

Right before announcing the Splatfest, the producer came rushing in, seeming panicked.

"Huh, why's our producer freaking out?" Pearl asked aloud. The two of them were handed papers, then the producer left. "Read the teleprompter, Marina."

"Okay, let's see here." Marina suddenly gasped, her eyes widening. "This just in! The Great Zapfish has... disappeared?!"

"Wait, for reals?!" Pearl leaned forward. "I feel like I've heard this story somewhere before."

"Th-there's more!" The screen changed to a picture of Callie. "Pop superstar Callie of the Squid Sisters has gone missing!"

"No! Not Callie!" Pearl shook her head. "Do something Marina!"

"Uh, o-okay. I'll set up a search part-"

"Eh, whatever." Pearl leaned back in her chair. "I'm sure they'll turn up eventually. In other news..."

"B-But shouldn't we set up a search party or someth-"

"The Splatfest is coming up. Luckily, it will not be put due to these unforeseen events!"

Marina sighed and shook her head.

“Let’s get to the theme!” Pearl pointed to the screen and it changed. “Sharpen your sweet tooth! It’s cake versus ice cream!”

Marina rolled her eyes and smiled. “I’m definitely ice cream all the way!”

“What?!” Pearl raised her eyebrows. “Cake is way better than ice cream!”

“Pshh. Cake is just glorified sugar bread. So overrated.” Marina crossed her arms.

“Oh yeah? Ice cream is just...” Pearl trailed off, thinking for a moment before her eyes widened. “Frozen milk!”

“Ice cream is totally not just frozen milk,” Marina glared at Pearl. “Making good ice cream is an art. Any clown can buy a box of cake mix.”

“They make ice-cream cake, but they don't make cake ice cream!” Pearl smirked and crossed her arms. “Checkmate.”

“They do make cake ice cream. It's in the fancy little pints in the freezer aisle.”

Pearl rolled her eyes. “Yeah, but they're, like, super expensive.”

Marina huffed. “Enough talk. We'll settle this on the splattlefield!”

“It's time to decide,” Pearl grinned. “Head over to the Splatfest terminal and pick a side!”

.....

Once they announced the theme and date of the Splatfest, the two idols went outside and took some pictures with fans to celebrate the return of Splatfests. 

After they finished, Pearl grabbed Marina's hand. "Yo, Rina! How about we get some ice cream?"

"Wouldn't you rather prefer cake? And aren't you concerned about the Zapfish and Callie?" Marina felt her cheeks warm up when Pearl grabbed her hand.

"Nah. It'll be fine. I think the Zapfish went missing two years ago and then suddenly turned up. And obviously I want cake," Pearl chuckled. "But I decided I won't make a fuss about it. Let's just go! It'll be fun!"

"Okay, Pearlie. But I'm still a little worried." Marina walked along with her friend, still hand in hand.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, 'Rina. I'm sure it'll be fine." Pearl smiled brightly.

"Well, okay. I trust you, Pearlie." She chirped. "And I have a place where we can go to get ice cream."

"Lead the way then." Pearl smiled softly.

.....

Once they arrived at the ice cream place, Pearl instantly noticed that they also sold cupcakes.

"Woah! I didn't know this place existed!" Pearl grinned, looking around.

"I discovered it last weekend. I thought I'd save the information and wait for the right time," Marina explained, smiling at the pygmy.

"This is awesome!" Pearl went up to the counter, looking up at the menu that displayed the types of ice cream and cupcake flavors.

Marina got mint chocolate chip ice cream while Pearl got a vanilla cupcake with strawberry frosting.

The two idols sat at one of the outside tables and started to enjoy their treats.

"We definitely gotta come here again!" Pearl purred. "This is so yummy!"

Marina giggled. "Yummy. You're so cute, Pearl."

Pearl puffed out her cheeks and then stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Be quiet." She took another bite from her cupcake.

After the two idols finished, they went back to where they park their respective vehicles.

Marina stopped and turned to Pearl. "Well, this is where we part."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Rina." Pearl turned away, but Marina stopped her.

"No hug?" Marina pouted at her friend.

Pearl rolled her eyes and hugged the taller girl, earning one back. "You're a dork," She said as she pulled away. "See ya." She got in her bright pink car and waved to Marina before driving off.

Marina watched Pearl leave until she was no longer in sight. She let out a breath and got on her motorcycle, starting to head back to her apartment.

.....

The day of the Splatfest arrived and everyone was excited. Spaltfests have finally returned and a lot of people were participating. Even Marie was there with another female Inkling, dancing with her.

Marina and Pearl were going all out for their performance, even creating a new song for the event, "Color Pulse." Their producer even said they should perform that song for future Splatfests.

Marina mainly stuck to the routine she was given while Pearl danced around, doing her own thing and even having the other idol join her.

After it all, the two got to rest while L'il Judd tallied the results.

"Wanna spend the night at my house?" Pearl asked once she finished changing to her normal clothes.

Marina slipped on her leather jacket. "That sounds nice. But why?" She tilted her head.

"I dunno," Pearl shrugged. "It'll be fun! Plus, it'll be a celebration before the results come out."

"Okay!" Marina chirped.

"Awesome! I'll see ya there!" Pearl put her crown back on then turned to leave.

"No hug?" Marina tilted her head.

Pearl rolled her eyes and turned back to Marina, hugging her. "You're seeing me again in just a few minutes."

"Doesn't mean I don't deserve a hug." Marina hugged Pearl tightly, then released her.

"Dork." Pearl waved and left the studio.

.....

The next day, the results for the Splatfest were tallied and ready to be announced. Pearl and Marina were given the results before announcing them and script for who won and who lost.

"Aww man!" Pearl whined. "How could cake lose?!"

"Aw, I'm sorry, Pearlie. But I guess team ice cream did better!" Marina smiled brightly, obviously not meaning the 'sorry' she said.

"Ugh, whatever."

The two read over the script and then entered the studio, situating themselves in front of the camera.

Pearl cleared her throat and smiled at the camera once they went live. "Y'all know what time it is!"

Marina smiled. "It's Off the Hook, coming at you live from Inkopolis Square!"

"Marina!" Pearl looked at her co-host. "Before we announce the stages, why don't you share the breaking news?"

"Breaking news?" Marina gave Pearl a concerned look. "What did you break this time?"

"I didn't break anything!" Pearl looked at Marina, making an offended face. "I was talking about the Splatfest results!"

"Ooh!" Marina clapped. "The results are in!"

Pearl chuckled. "Aight, first let's see which team was the most popular."

"Let's find out!"

"Bada bada bada bada bada..."

"Buda buda buda buda buda..."

The idols chanted as the monitor beside them tallied the results of popularity.

"Blam!"

"Buh-bam!"

They shouted once it showed that ice cream was the most popular.

"Yessss!" Marina giggled and clapped.

Pearl rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright. Let's move on."

"Yeah. Popularity isn't everything. Let's see the battle results."

Once the battle results were shown, Marina screamed in joy when it showed team ice cream won.

"Noooooooo!" Pearl yelled, slumping in her chair.

"Well, that settles it!" Marina put her hands on her hips. "Ice cream is officially better than cake."

"Well, I don't know if it's 'officially' better," Pearl whined, crossing her arms.

"Actually," Marina smiled brightly. "according to chapter three, paragraph five of the Splatfest rules, it is."

Pearl pouted at this statement.

"Ice cream is now legally better than cake. It's the law, Pearl." Marina smirked.

Pearl whined, slumping more in her chair.

Marina giggled. "Way to keep cool, Team Cream. I hope everyone had fun!"

After talking about the Splatfest, the two idols announced the stages before the camera cut.

"I can't believe it," Pearl said once they sat down at their table.

"Don't be salty, Pearlie. You can still eat cake whenever you want."

"No, not that." Pearl shook her head. "I meant that this situation is unbelievable. Remember before we debuted? You were so nervous that no one would like you. And now here we are! You won the first Splatfest!"

Marina blinked, then smiled. "Yeah, you're right. I don't know why I was so nervous."

"How about I treat you to some ice cream, then we play a couple rounds of Turf War?" Pearl smiled at her friend.

"That sounds wonderful!"

Pearl stood and offered her hand to Marina, which she gladly accepted, and then the two idols left the studio together.


	3. Rock vs Pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the next Splatfest here, Pearl gets inspired for a new song.

Pearl was bouncing excitedly. "Second Splatfest! You hyped, 'Rina?"

"Of course I am!" Marina hugged her friend tightly and lifted her up, spinning around.

"Rina!" Pearl dropped the script she was holding and held onto her, squeezing her eyes shut. She felt herself slow down to a stop, but still held on.

"Pearlie?" Marina said, looking at the pygmy. "Did I scare you?"

"N-no!" Pearl scrambled out of Marina's arms, dusting herself off. "Ya just startled me!" She licked up the script from the ground.

"Rock versus pop! I'm so glad they let us get a say in the Splatfests!" Marina clapped and grabbed her own script from her couch. They had decided to go over the script in Marina's apartment.

"Well, duh. We actually gotta like the Splatfests for 'em to work." Pearl flipped through her script. "These lines are way too similar to cake versus ice cream."

"Well, only the beginning is the same. I don't mind!"

"Of course you don't. You're a dork." Pearl plopped down onto the couch.

"And you're still salty from last Splatfest." Marina giggled, sitting beside her friend.

Pearl narrowed her eyes. "Whatever. Let's just memorize these lines for tomorrow. Which will be easy cuz they're the same."

"Only at the beginning!"

.....

"Before we get into the stages, 'Rina, why don't you tell everyone the good news?" Pearl smiled, leaning back into her chair.

"Good news?" Marina blinked, then realized Pearl changed up the dialogue. She decided to go along with it. "Omc! Did you get taller? I didn't notice!"

"'Rina!" Pearl huffed. "No! I meant about the Splatfe-"

"The Splatfest! You're right! A new Splatfest is coming up everyone!"

Pearl chuckled at how dorky Marina was. "Alright, let's see what this month's theme is." She started drumming her knees while Marina started drumming her turntable.

The theme appeared on the screen behind them.

"The theme for this memorable night is this! Which do you listen to?" Pearl pointed at the camera. "Rock or pop?"

Marina clapped. "I'm so excited!"

"Do you listen to the the roar and headbanging music that rock is?"

"Or the colorful and exciting music that pop is?"

"It's Summer. And what's Summer with a rocking tune to jam out to? Summer is about having fun and doing crazy stuff! What's more fun and crazy than rock music!" Pearl grinned, pumping her fist in the air.

Marina giggled. "You're right, Senpai. But what's Summer with the glittering tunes of pop?"

"Wh-whatever, 'Rina." Pearl could never get used to Marina calling her 'Senpai.' "We already know how this Splatfest is gonna go." She said smugly.

"Even against my senpai, I will not lose! Pop is the best!" Marina made a face that Pearl noted was cute.

Pearl pointed at her, smirking. "After rock shows it's burning soul, you won't be saying that, Marina."

Marina pouted. "I won't back down! But that's enough, Senpai. We need to move on."

"Okay! Okay!" Pearl waved her hand dismissively. "I'm gonna win anyway!" She grinned, leaning back.

"I-I won't back down!"

.....

"Pearl," their manager began when Pearl and Marina entered the meeting room. "You went off script."

"Yeah, so?" Pearl said as she sat down, casually kicking her feet onto the table while Marina sat neatly beside her.

"We gave you a script for a reason, Pearl."

"Yeah, but that script was boring!" She waved her hands in the air. "Do you really expect me to say the exact same thing every month? And who cares?" She raised an eyebrow. "We got tons of views and the fans loved it."

Their manager sighed heavily, running a hand down his face. "Are you always going to be this difficult?"

"Yep!" Pearl clapped and hopped out of her chair. "And remember who's writing your paycheck. Let's go, Marina." She waved her hand and left the room with Marina behind her.

"Pearlie," Marina said sternly.

"What, no 'senpai?'" Pearl stuffed her hands into her jacket.

"You could be a little nicer," Marina said softly. "Our manager is trying his best."

"I get that. But that doesn't mean he has to be a jerk all the time."

"Pearl," She said more sternly.

Pearl flinched and sighed. "Fine, fine. But I'm not always gonna stick to the script."

Marina sighed softly. "I know." She pulled Pearl's hand out of her pocket and held it in her own.

"Hm, 'fraid ya gonna get lost or something?" Pearl tilted her head, but didn't pull her hand away.

"If you're allowed to be mean to the manager, then I'm allowed to hold your hand," she smirked. "Plus, you're the one most likely to get lost. It has happened before."

Pearl felt heat rise in her cheeks and she looked away. "Yeah, whatever." Marina chirped, squeezing her friend's hand. They began walking, hand in hand.

"Hey, Rina."

"Hmm?"

"How many songs do we have? Not counting the news theme or Now or Never."

"Well," Marina thought for a moment. "we have Ebb and Flow, Color Pulse, and Party's Over! So three."

Pearl shook her head. "Party's Over doesn't count."

"Oh," Marina deflated. "So, two."

"Exactly!" Pearl pointed at Marina. "That's our problem. We only have two official songs! We need to make a new song before the Splatfest."

"But that's only a few days away!" Marina shook her head. "That's not enough time!"

"It's enough time for me!" She tightened her grip on Marina's hand. "Let's go!" She took off, pretty much dragging Marina behind her.

"Wh-what about your car?!"

"I walked here!" Pearl laughed.

"But my motorcycle!" Marina tripped a little.

"You can get it later!"

.....

The two arrived at the Houzuki home. While Pearl was still full of energy, Marina was out of it.

"Pearl, did we really have to run to whole way?" Marina flopped down onto one of the expensive couches that Pearl owned.

"Yep!" Pearl put her hands on her hips. "I'm hyped, 'Rina! It's been too long since we last released a song!"

"But it's only been a mon-"

"That's not what's important here!" Pearl pointed at her friend.

"But Pearlie, you just said," she let out a sigh. "Never mind."

"Ha! So you've finally learned not to argue with me." Pearl grabbed Marina's hands and pulled her off the couch. "To the studio!"

Marina whined as she was once again dragged by Pearl.

Arriving at Pearl's in-home studio, she sat herself down at a table, grabbing a piece of paper and pencil, furiously writing down on it.

"You already have lyrics?" Marina grabbed another chair, sitting beside her co-host.

"Shell yeah!" Pearl laughed. "They came to me on the way home!" She spoke with pausing from writing. "I'll work more stuff out once we got a beat! That's your que, Rina!"

"Ah, I was waiting for that." Marina read the lyrics Pearl had written down and then headed over to her setup. She started with a simple beat to work off of and then added a few techno sounds to it.

Pearl started bopping her head. "Try making it a bit wavy." She suggested, still not turning away from her paper.

Marina did just as Pearl said, also not looking away from her setup.

"Add like, uh, ba dung a dung sound right before going into and continue with what the beginning is like, but a little less bass."

Listening to Pearl, others wouldn't understand at all. She worked with another DJ, but he didn't understand anything that Pearl wanted. But Marina understood perfectly.

Of course, Pearl usually lets Marina do whatever she wants. Marina pretty much had complete control over Ebb and Flow. But Pearl had a vision for this song and Marina wanted to make it come true.

"You start at the beginning. Your lyrics are all smooth and cool at first, then you start to speed up a repeated lyric. Then that's when I come in with a rap!" Pearl said excitedly.

Marina smiled, getting a perfect idea of how this song would sound.

The pair worked all day on the song. Pearl had finished the lyrics before the beat was finished. She, of course, had Marina incorporate her own lyrics, then helped her with the beat.

By midnight, the song had a demo. They still had some stuff to work on, but they were both confident in how the song will turn out.

The next day, they brought the demo to their manager.

"It sounds good," he paused the song. "But it doesn't really keep them with the Splatfest. If you wanted to debut a new song on the Splatfest, I would expect it to be poppy, but also rocking."

Pearl was already glaring at him. "We worked till midnight on this song! It is poppy and rockin'! We are super confident in this song. I know Color Pulse is for Splatfests, but we'll still play it after this song."

"Do you even have a name for it?"

"It's not even finished yet!" Pearl stood up, her chair scrapping against the floor.

Marina frowned and grabbed Pearl's hand. "We're proud of this song, Tim. We're proud of all of our songs. We can't just scrap this song to make another. We have time to finish this song. We don't have time to make another."

He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know what? Fine. It is a really good song and you two worked hard on it. It just better be finished in time." He pointed at Pearl.

"Bite me." Pearl glared at Tim.

"Oh, Pearl." He shook his head and left the room.

"Dang, Rina. You're good." Pearl smiled and squeezed her hand.

Marina smiled, a bit of blush appearing on her cheeks. "Thanks, Senpai." She looked at time. "We better go. We have good news to announce!"

"Good news?" Pearl tilted her head.

"The Great Zapfish was returned last night!"

"No way! And what about Callie?" Pearl stepped closer.

"Oh? What happened to the Pearl that didn't care?" Marina teased.

"Just tell me!"

Marina giggled. "Alright. She returned too. Apparently she had to settle some sudden business in Calamari County."

"Really? We made a big deal for nothing." Pearl grinned. "But I was right! I told you they'd turn up eventually."

"I guess you were."

.....

"Off the Hook is coming at you live from Inkopolis Squa-"

"Hold your seahorses, Marina!" Marina was so startled by Pearl's interruption, she stumbled a bit. "We have breaking news!"

"Wait, what?"

"The Great Zapfish is back!" Pearl threw her hands in the air and the screen behind them changed to someone filming the Great Zapfish. "Aw yeah!" She cheered.

"I'm so happy right now!" Marina clapped. "I have to get a picture of this!"

"Later." Pearl squinted at the screen. "Hmm, for some reason I remember it being bigger than that."

Marina looked at the screen. "Yeah, for real. Has it always been that small?"

"Well, anyway. Let's move onto the battle stage-" Pearl interrupted her own sentence. "Wait! Shut it, Marina! We have more breaking news!"

Marina got startled again. "But I didn't say anythi-

"Holy carp!" The screen changed to a picture of Callie. "Callie's been found! Are you guys seeing this? Now that's news!"

"Callie is back?" Marina grinned and clapped. "Yay! I thought I'd never see her again!"

Pearl smirked and leaned back. "We're glad your back, Callie. Being the best is too easy without competition!"

"Seriously!" Marina squealed. "It takes two to make the one and only Squid Sisters!"

"Yo, Marina. In celebration of this, let's tell the people the good news!"

"Of course. Pearl and I will be releasing a new song for the up and coming Splatfest!"

"Shell yeah! But right now, let's play the Squid Sisters new song: Fresh Start!"

Marina clapped and cheered. "I haven't listened to it yet!"

Pearl chuckled and smiled at Marina as the song began.

.....

The hype of the Squid Sisters return had finally died down and was replaced with the excitement of the new Splatfest.

Stepping out on stage, Pearl and Marina introduced themselves.

"We've got something special for y'all!" Pearl yelled into her mic.

"We have prepared a new song!" Marina clapped.

"Get your butts ready for: Acid Hues!"

The music began and Off the Hook performed the song with all their energy. The crowd below the cheered loudly for the new song.

"Aight, let's get this Splatfest officially started!"

Everyone cheered and lots of squids headed into the lobby as Color Pulse blasted in the square.

.....

Once again, the Splatfest went over smoothly and the results were tallied by L'il Judd. Pearl and Marina had already received the results and script before the announcement would be made.

Pearl was smug all morning and still was when they entered the studio.

"Oh, come on, Pearl. It's still one to one." Marina stood behind her turntable, crossing her arms across her chest.

"And soon, it'll be two to one." Pearl grinned.

Marina couldn't help but smile at her friend. "Whatever you say, Pearlie."

Pearl dropped her smugness once the camera turned on and got onto the announcement.

"Bada bada bada..." Pearl drumrolled on her knees while Marina did it on her turntable.

"Buda buda buda..."

The popularity votes popped on screen.

Pearl cheered. "Rock wins!"

"Not yet, Senpai." Marina huffed. "We have to see the other results."

"Yeah, you're right. Popularity isn't everything. Here are the regular and league battle results!"

The result popped on screen along with the popularity votes.

"And the winner is rock!" Pearl cheered, hopping out of her chair.

Marina whined. "And it was so close too..."

Pearl laughed. "Thank you to everyone on team rock! You have shown me the hot spirit of rock!" She stuck her tongue out, showing off her piercing.

"Everyone on team pop did great too!" Marina smiled softly.

"This Splatfest was so fun! I'm looking forward to the next one. And I'm definitely winning again." Pearl said smugly, smirking.

"Oh, Pearl." Marina shook her head. "Thank you to everyone who participated. Your prizes are in the square waiting for you!"

Pearl hopped out of her chair when the camera cut. "This month has definitely been crazy. But totally worth it in the end!"

Marina stepped out from behind her turntable and hugged her co-host. "Yeah."

"Hm?" Pearl hugged her back. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy." Marina pulled away and smiled down at her.

"How about you and I go out and hang with the Squid Sisters?" Pearl suggested. "But only if you don't fangirl."

"I won't!" Marina huffed, pulling away. "I can behave myself."

"Sure." Pearl shook her head and headed out with Marina quickly following behind her.

(Bonus Scene)

Agent Four danced around with other Inklings, giggling and throwing her hands in the air. She perked up when a certain lime green Inkling jumped through the grate. She ran over smiling at her.

"Hello, Four," Marie greeted, speaking over the music so the agent could hear her. "Are you enjoying the Splatfest so far?"

Four nodded and grabbed Marie's hand, tugging on it.

"Oh, no. I don't really dance anymore." Marie pulled her hand away. Four pouted and then grinned, grabbing both of Marie's hand.

"I told you, Four, I don't dance anymore." Marie decided not to pull her hands away this time.

Four smiled and started bouncing with Marie's hands still in hers.

"What are you doing?" Marie blinked at the short agent.

Four stopped for a moment and pulled her hands away to sign. "Dancing!" She grabbed Marie's hands and continued dancing.

Marie smiled softly and started slowly dancing along with Four, watching her.

Four gently guided Marie away from the grate and twirled her, earning a giggle from the other Inkling.

Callie jumped through the grate, smiling brightly at the bright colors and music. It had been so long since there's been a Splatfest. She missed it. She soon noticed her cousin dancing with Agent Four.

When Marie noticed Callie, she instantly pulled away from Four and walked off, taking a seat at one of the outside tables.

Four frowned, looking dejected.

"Hey," Callie said, walking up to Four. "You got her to dance?" The short Inkling nodded. "Wow. She must really like you then."

Four's face flushed and she turned away, heading towards the lobby.

Callie giggled and went over to join Marie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the song writing part, I have Pearl somewhat describe Shark Bytes but it's actually Acid Hues. I had changed it last minute.


	4. Mayo vs Ketchup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With this Splatfest theme, Pearl and Marina make food using their favorite condiments.

Marina arrived back at her apartment after checking her mailbox in the lobby. She had just received the script for this month's Splatfest: mayo versus ketchup. She thought it was an odd choice, but it had been Pearl's idea to go with condiments after Marina mentioned her hate for mayonnaise. It had been a casual mention, not even part of their original conversation. But Pearl being Pearl, she picked up on it.

Marina set her other mail aside and removed her script from the package. She was about to go over it when her phone started ringing. She instantly recognized the tone, knowing it was Pearl. 'Speak of the devil.' Marina giggled answering the phone. She was met with laughing.

"M-Marina!" Pearl shouted, breaking off to laugh again. "H-have you gotten your script yet?"

"Uh, I got it just now. I haven't read it yet." Marina smiled to herself. She always thought Pearl's laugh was perfect. Loud and full of emotion.

"W-well," she giggled. "y-your line is so funny. Read it. Please. P-page three." Pearl laughed again, most likely rereading the line she was talking about.

Marina hummed. "You got it." She flipped the pages and read her first line on that page. "Versus the read stuff that runs through my veins: ketchup," she read out loud.

Pearl burst out laughing again and Marina heard a thud from the other side.

"What the heck does that even mean?! Ha!"

"I don't know," Marina giggled. "The writers can be pretty weird sometimes."

Pearl calmed down a bit, letting out a few giggles. "Wanna come over for lunch and go over our lines? I can make you that dish you like. Uh, omurice?"

"Pearl Senpai, you don't have to do that for me." Marina set her scripts down and started twirling one of her tentacles.

"I want to! I've been learnin' to cook and I wanna show off my skills!"

Marina could practically see Pearl's smug smirk from the other line. "Well, if you insist. I'll start heading over."

"See ya soon, babe." Pearl hung up the phone.

Marina felt heat rise in her cheeks. She knew Pearl meant it in a platonic way when she said that, but she couldn't help the embarrassment she feels when she's called that.

She shook her head and let out a breath. Since she was already dressed, all she did was put her shoes and jacket on. She grabbed her keys and script, then left her apartment.

.....

Marina walked up the steps to the Houzuki house and rang the doorbell, waiting patiently for Pearl. Though who answered the door was not her friend.

At the door was a boy Inkling. He looked similar to, but his tentacles were more yellow. Though taller than Pearl, he looked younger. "Hello," he greeted.

"Oh, hi." Marina suddenly perked up. "Are you one of Pearl's brothers?" She remembered Pearl saying she had two younger brothers, but she had never met them before.

"Yeah!" He smiled sweetly. "You must be Marina. I'm Prince!"

"It's nice to meet you, Prince," she chirped. 'How is such a sweet boy related to Pearl.' Pearl was sweet. One of the sweetest Inklings Marina has ever met. But Pearl was also easily angered. Her first impression of Pearl was an angry Inkling with a loud voice. Her first impression of Prince was just a sweet and cute boy.

Prince stepped aside, letting Marina in. "Pearlie is in the kitchen with Emperor. He's older than me, but younger than Pearl." He lead her to the kitchen.

"I'm fifteen while Emperor is seventeen," Prince explained. "Emperor is difficult. Maybe more difficult than Pearlie."

Marina giggled at this. "I didn't know that was possible."

Entering the kitchen, Marina was met with Pearl was cooking the omurice she promised her.

Emperor was also cooking, but he wasn't making omurice. Marina wasn't sure what he was making.

"Rina!" Pearl grinned. "That was fast. I'm not even done with the omurice yet." Marina walked over and leaned against the counter. "You really didn't have to do this for me, Pearlie."

"Don't you think it's rude to refuse food specifically made for you?" Emperor said, not turning away from the stove. "Considering she doesn't even like omurice."

Pearl rolled her eyes and looked at Marina with an apologetic look, about to say sorry.

"I know she doesn't like omurice," Marina said cooly, glancing at Emperor before smiling at Pearl. "I just think it's great of her to make it just for me," she chirped.

Emperor snorted, but stayed quiet. Until Pearl slapped the back of his head. "Shut it, you baby. Does wittle Empy want a noogie?"

"Ow!" Emperor rubbed the back of his head. "Don't give me a stupid noogie! I hate those!"

"Then don't be an ass to Marina, then." Pearl went back to cooking. "Just cook the dang food, so Princey can eat."

"Ugh, fine." Emperor shook his head.

"Aw, so soft for your wittle brother," Pearl cooed.

Prince laughed and stood next to Marina. He attempted to jump up on the counter, but failed.

Marina giggled and helped him up, then sat beside him.

"Prince, you're fifteen. Stop acting like a child." Emperor side eyed Marina.

"Leave him alone." Pearl carefully put the food on a plate, then grabbed some ketchup. Which she went to put some on, but stopped herself. She smiled and stared doing a design with the ketchup.

Marina smiled and watched Pearl, leaning her head on her hand.

Prince looked at Marina then at Pearl. He looked back at Marina and grinned. He leaned close to her. "You like her, don't you?"

Marina sat up straight, surprised by what Prince said. "Wh-What?"

"Done!" Marina looked over at Pearl. "Your food is ready, m'lady." She grabbed a fork and set the plate down at the table.

Marina jumped down from the counter then helped Prince down. She walked over to the table, chirping when Pearl pulled the chair out for her. She sat down, then looked up at her friend.

"Try it!" Pearl urged.

"Shouldn't I wait for all of you to sit down first?" Marina tilted her head.

"Rina, you know me. You don't have to act all polite when my brothers are around," she purred. "Try it. I wanna see if I did good. Though I did just find a recipe online."

Marina smiled softly. "If you insist." She picked up her fork and took a bite of the omurice. Her eyes widened and she made a cute noise. "Pearl Senpai."

"Hm?" Pearl frowned. "Is it bad?"

"No!" Marina said quickly. "This is wonderful!" She hugged Pearl tightly. "Thank you so much, Senpai."

Pearl purred, hugging her back. "I'm glad you like it."

"Ugh, it's just omurice." Emperor set down three plates. "Why do you have to suck up to Pearl? And why do you call her your senpai?" He narrowed his eyes at Marina.

"Emperor, shut up before I kick you out. I have the authority to do that." Pearl pointed at her brother. "Leave Marina alone, dude. And she wants to call me that. So what?"

Emperor huffed and sat down. "Just eat the food."

"Dude," Pearl pulled away from Marina and put her hands on her hips. "stop treating Marina like shit."

Prince gasped and covered his ear.

Marina giggled and smiled at Pearl. "Pearlie, it's okay. And watch your language, please."

"Alright," she sat down. "But just shut up, Emp. I care about Marina a lot and she's my best friend. She ain't going anywhere."

Marina felt heat rush to her cheeks and she quickly took another bite of her omurice.

"Whatever." Emperor stood up and grabbed his plate, leaving the room.

Prince shook his head. "Sorry, Rina. Emp can be rude."

"It's alright," Marina smiled. "I'm glad you like me at least."

Prince smiled and started eating, as did Pearl.

"What did Emperor make?" Marina asked before taking another bite.

"Okonomiyaki," Pearl answered. "Ya put mayo on top of it. I thought it felt appropriate." Marina giggled, continuing to eat.

"So, I'm guessing you'll be on Pearl's team, Prince?" Marina asked after swallowing her food.

"Yep!" Prince cheered.

"Yeah. Finally." Pearl shook her head. "He licked your team the last two times. I'd say I was surprised when he chose my team." She grumbled, then stuffed her food in her mouth.

"I just prefer ice cream and pop music, Pearlie!" Prince whined. "At least I actually participated in the Splatfest. Emp is being grumpy and won't join."

"Cuz he'll get all grumpy if his team doesn't win. Him winning doesn't guarantee his Splatfest team will win too," Pearl spoke with a mouth full of food.

"Pearl Senpai," Marina said softly. "Swallow before you speak."

Pearl swallowed her food. "Sorry, Rina."

Prince blinked at the two before smiling. 'They're definitely in love.'

.....

After the food was finished and the dishes were taken care of, both Emperor and Prince left.

Before Prince walked out the door, he pull Marina down a bit and whispered to her. "You have my permission to marry Pearlie if you want." He didn't give Marina much time to react and left the house.

"Hm? What'd he say?" Pearl asked a visibly flustered Marina.

"O-oh. Nothing. Just that he's glad I'm your friend," she said nervously. Pearl seemed to buy this.

"Yeah. I'm always too busy to make real friends, so I'm sure he's glad I have an amazing friend like you." Pearl grinned and grabbed Marina's hand. "Let's go over our lines!"

Marina grabbed her bag before Pearl dragged her off to her room.

Pearl jumped onto her bed and grabbed her script, flipping it open.

Now, Marina had been in Pearl's room a lot, but with what Prince said earlier, she felt a bit embarrassed to join her friend.

"Whatcha doin'?" Pearl tilted her head. "Stop standing there like a doofus."

Marina let out a breath and walked over, sitting beside Pearl. She grabbed her script, then set her bag on the ground.

"Don't go start laughing when I say my line, Pearlie."

Pearl giggled. "I won't when we announce the Splatfest. But I can't promise I won't laugh now."

"And you call me the doofus."

Pearl chuckled and began with her line, putting all of her energy into it even though they were just rehearsing.

That was one of the things Marina liked about Pearl. She was so passionate about everything. She loved hearing Pearl talk about her favorite things and do stuff that made her happy.

"Rina?" Marina was snapped out of her thoughts by Pearl. "Yo, pay attention. That food was supposed to give ya energy."

"S-sorry," Marina smiled. "Can you do your line again?"

Pearl smiled and complied with the same energy as before. But when Marina said her line, the pygmy began giggling.

"Pearlie." Marina crossed her arms.

"Sorry!" Pearl laughed. "It's just so funny!"

"Now you're the one that needs to focus!"

Pearl suddenly hugged her friend tightly. "Oh, you love me." She stuck her pierced tongue out.

The tips of Marina's ears warmed and assumed they must look blue. She was glad she decided to wear her headphones today.

"Of course, I do." She hugged her back.

"Good," Pearl purred and pulled away. "Cuz you ain't ever gonna get rid of me!"

Marina smiled softly. "I'd never want to anyway." She chirped when she noticed the tips of Pearl's ears turn blue.

"Uh, oh! Did ya read the email about this Splatfest's promo art?" Pearl chuckled. "I gotta pour, like, two bottles of mayo on some bread."

"I did!" She giggled. "Did you see that drawing to give us an idea of what it'd be like? This month's Splatfest is really funny."

Pearl nodded in agreement. "I'm annoyed that the photo shoot is on a Saturday. I wanted us to go out."

Marina straightened out her back. "G-go out?"

"Yeah." Pearl leaned her head on her hand, yawning. "Maybe play some games at the Shoal. Get some ice cream. Just chill." She shrugged.

Marina relaxed a little. "Well, maybe the photo shoot will go by fast. It doesn't take long to do promo art for Splatfests."

"Yeah. You're right." Pearl sat up, grabbing the script again. "Aight. Let's get through this. I promise to not laugh."

Marina smiled and nodded. "Good."

.....

Pearl walked into the dressing room, grinning. "I think that went well!" Marina walked in behind her.

"Pearl, I'm covered in mayo," she glared at her friend.

"And I'm covered in ketchup!" Pearl laughed, turning to Marina. "You started it anyway."

"I did not!" Marina balled up her fists.

"Oh. Well, it doesn't who may or may not have started it. At least we had fun." Pearl unzipped her dress.

Marina's eyes widened and she quickly turned away. "Pearl, I am covered in mayo. The photo shoot was going just fine!"

"Oh, chill, Rina." Pearl grabbed one of the washcloths that was set in there before the photo shoot. Their producer knew how Pearl could get, so he prepared in advanced.

"And why ya turned away?" She starred cleaning herself off. "It's not like I'm completely naked."

Marina's face flushed blue, a image briefly flashing in her mind. "I'm just trying to be respectable."

Pearl rolled her eyes. "Aight." She pulled on her shorts and shirt, one of the sleeves slipping off her shoulder.

"I'm dressed." Pearl grabbed another washcloth, walking over to her friend. She started cleaning Marina's face and tentacles.

"I can do this myself, Senpai." Marina avoided looking at Pearl.

"I'm just tryna be helpful." Pearl handed the washcloth to her, then turned away.

Marina relaxed a bit, then removed her outfit. After cleaning herself off, she put on her sweatpants and cropped hoodie. She set aside the washcloth.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Pearl finally looked at her. "Why?"

"Just, uh," Marina felt the warmth in her cheeks come back. "I did have fun."

"Awesome!" Pearl grinned. "Ready to go?" She held her hand out.

Marina chirped and accepted Pearl's hand.

.....

"This month's Splatfest theme is..." Pearl paused as the screen changed. "It's the glorious union and eggs, mayonnaise!" She threw her arms in there air like she usually did.

"Versus the the red stuff that runs through my veins, ketchup!" Marina clapped her hands together. She noticed Pearl smirk, but true to her word, she didn't start laughing.

"Pshh," Pearl crossed her arms. "Ketchup is boooooring! It's like the Sheldon of condiments."

Marina held back a giggle, knowing it was Pearl who added that line to the script. "Boring? At least ketchup has flavor," she pouted. "Mayonnaise is just tasteless lard!

"Even when it's cold from the fridge, it somehow still feels warm in your mouth!" Marina stuck her tongue out in disgust. "And that disgusting mouthfeel...I'd rather lick Crusty Sean's grease trap!"

Pearl held her hands up in mock defense. "Woah. Okay, we get it. You don't like mayo." She shook her head. "But at least mayo is true to itself. Ketchup is just wannabe jam."

Marina blinked at her cohost. "Sorry...what?"

"You basically just take some fruit and mix it with sugar." Pearl shrugged. "Boom. Jam."

"It's not jam," Marina said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"It's tomato jam," Pearl pointed at Marina. "Tomato is a fruit, Marina."

"I mean, well, technically yeah," she shook her head. "But not really."

Pearl smirked, knowing the line actually got on Marina's nerves. She turned back towards the camera. "What do y'all think? Head over to the Splatfest terminal and pick a side!"

.....

"So," Pearl began once her and Marina sat at their table. "my question wasn't answered. Is ketchup a jam? Or maybe it's a smoothie?"

"It's neither!" Marina glared at Pearl. "And you know it's not."

Pearl shrugged. "I'm just sayin'." She waved to an Inkling who walked by.

"You're horrible." Marina crossed her arms and leaned back.

"You love it." Pearl smirked.

Marina felt her cheeks warm up and she looked away. "Sh-Shut up."

Pearl grinned and stood up. "Imma get a drink from Sean. You want one too?"

"Yes, please," Marina said softly.

"Gotcha." Pearl did finger guns before leaving the studio.

Marina let out a breath and got out phone, starting to scroll through social media, already seeing people talking about the Splatfest. She was excited, but her thoughts drifted back to Pearl.

'Why does she make me feel so weird?' Marina sighed, leaning her head on her hand. She noticed some excited fans outside and waved to them, smiling. 'I shouldn't think about that now.'

Pearl arrived back with the drinks, handing one to Marina. "Wanna head to the Shoal and play some games?" She sipped her soda. "We are off the rest of the day."

"That sounds good. I've only visited the Shoal a couple times." Marina stood up from her chair.

"Well, get ready to see my awesome skills, babe!" Pearl pointed at her friend. "Ya gonna get hella jealous."

Marina giggled. "I don't doubt you that you have awesome skills, but I don't think I'll get jealous." She sipped her drink, smiling. 'She remembered my favorite drink.'

"We'll see about that!" She grabbed Marin's hand and left the studio with her.

Of course, it was a short walk to the Shoal. Pearl handed her drink to Marina and started up one of the games.

"Get ready to witness amazement!" She started playing the game, closely focused on it.

Marina stood up beside Pearl, watching her play with interest. She decided to take a sip of Pearl's soda to see what tastes like. Just after taking a sip, she realized Pearl had already put her lips on the straw. Her cheeks warmed up for another time that day and she went back to drinking her own soda.

Pearl cheered when she finished. "See that, Rina? New high score!" She put in her initials, so everyone knew it was her who had the high score. "Told ya I have amazing skills."

"I never doubted you for a moment," Marina smiled softly.

Pearl grinned and took her drink back, taking a big sip. "Your turn." She took Marina's cup from her.

"Alright. But I can't promise I'll be as good as you." Marina started the game, skillfully playing it. Pearl watched with wide eyes.

Marina finished, having beat Pearl's score.

"Holy squit," Pearl breathed out.

Marina put in her initials and smiled sweetly at Pearl. "I beat your score."

"Y-yeah."

Marina took her drink back and sipped it. "Can we play the racing game you have at your house?"

"Totally." Pearl grabbed Marina's hand and smiled. "Lets go."

.....

Marina smirked when she splatted one of Pearl's teammates, twirling her splat brella. She went to cover more turf, but was suddenly tackled.

"That was a sneak attack, Rina!" Pearl scolded, standing above Marina. "That's not so fair." She pointed one of her duelies at her.

"Pearlie, why do you always have to make this dramatic?" She smiled up at her. "Just splat me."

"I wish it were that simple," Pearl tsked. "I can't treat you like some random player. It needs to be special." She suddenly turned and splatted one of Marina's teammates that were slowly approaching.

Marina blinked in surprise. She hadn't even noticed her team member.

"Anyway," Pearl continued. "You're doing great! But I'm better!" She shot Marina, splatting her.

After respawning, Marina sighed dreamily. "Pearl Senpai is amazing."

.....

After playing a few games, Pearl and Marina changed back into their outfits and we're heading back to the stage.

"That was awesome!" Pearl purred. "You did great, Rina. But you did seem a little distracted."

"Oh, really? Sorry. Guess I was out of it." Marina smiled at Pearl. "You also did great, Pearlie. You won a lot of rounds."

"Thanks! But it's time to sing! Don't get me wrong. I love Color Pulse, but even the Squid Sisters performed different songs." Pearl attached her microphone.

"That's true. Let's perform your favorite song then! I'm sure no one will have a problem with it," Marin chirped. She attached her microphone.

"Aight! Let's perform Ebb and Flow then!"

Marina blinked at her. "Ebb and Flow is your favorite?"

"Totally!" Pearl grinned. "I absolutely fell in love with it when you made that demo. So the finished version has a special place in my heart."

"Oh." Marina's cheeks flushed blue.

Their producer called for them to go on a stage.

"Let's bring it!" Pearl cheered and grabbed Marina's hand, dragging out on stage.

Marina felt her hearts quicken. She stepped behind her turntables, hoping her flustered state wasn't noticeable. She glanced at Pearl as she started the music and smiled softly.

.....

"Ayo! It's mayo!" Pearl cheered, hopping out of her chair.

"Ugh..." Marina made a disgusted face.

"It's mayo all day, yo! They know we don't play bro!" Pearl began rapping, bouncing around. "It's mayo all day, yo! They know we don't play, yo! Best stay out my headspace 'cause I'm comin' with that cray flow!" She pointed at Marina.

"Wow. A rap song about mayonnaise. I'm sure that'll tear up the charts." Marina crossed her arms.

"Don't be so salty, Rina. Mayo is legally now better than ketchup!" Pearl laughed, sitting back in her chair. "Shout out to team mayo! We did it, y'all!"

Marina smiled a little. "If you participated in the Splatfest, your prizes are waiting for you in the square."

The camera cut and Pearl jumped out of her chair. "This calls for a celebration!"

"I am not going to eat okonomiyaki, Pearlie." Marina stubbornly crossed her arms.

"I won't do that to ya." Pearl grabbed Marina's hand. "I wanna make you omurice again. Apparently my dad really liked the stuff and has his own recipe. I wanted to make it for ya." She grinned at her friend.

"Oh," Marina bit her lip. "Thank you."

"Let's get goin' then!" Pearl dragged her out of the studio. "You already have some clothes at my place, so you can change into something more comfy."

"Oh, th-that's right," Marina squeaked. She wasn't sure why that embarrassed her. She'd known Pearl for two years. She's always had clothes at Pearl's house. Why had everything been feeling so different? Maybe her feelings towards Pearl has changed.

Pearl smiled at Marina. "Ya feeling okay?"

"Y-yeah." She grinned at Pearl. "I am."


	5. Flight vs Invisibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In hype of the Splatfest, Pearl makes super hero costumes for her and Marina.

Pearl browsed around the crafts store, occasionally glancing down at her phone. A certain fabric caught her eyes and she grinned, grabbing it.

"This'll be perfect for a cape!" She hummed. "Would Marina was a cape though? Nah." She shook her head. She talked to herself often.

Pearl picked out a few more things before feeling satisfied and buying the items.

.....

Pearl struggled a bit getting into her house because of the bags she was holding, but once getting in, she was met with Marina reading a book laid across the couch.

She felt herself smile as she approached her friend.

"Hey," she looked down at Marina.

"Hi." Marina sat up, setting her book aside. "Got all the things you needed to make superhero costumes?"

"Shell yeah!" Pearl set the bags down.

"Am I allowed to see the designs now?" Marina placed her hands on her lap.

Pearl hummed before handing Marina her phone, showing her two crude drawings of costume ideas.

"I ain't that great at drawing, so don't judge me." Pearl went off to get her sewing supplies.

Marina giggled, setting aside Pearl's phone. 'She's such a dork.'

Pearl came back with a sewing machine and other materials to sew.

"So, you can't draw, but you can sew?" Marina leaned back.

"Yep! My mom had me take lessons. She made me do a lot of things except art." Pearl set everything out and began work on Marina's costume.

Marina's costume is going to be skintight suit with a hood. Pearl was using green colors to go with the Splatfest theme. She was also going to add other designs to it.

Pearl's costume is going to be a t-shit, skirt, belt, and cape. She was also going to wear her fingerless gloves. She's, of course, using blue for her costume.

Marina decided to watch Pearl work, no longer interested in her book.

"You're going to look great in blue, Pearlie," Marina said softly.

"Yeah?" Pearl smiled, not looking away from her work.

"Yeah," Marina laid across the couch. "Pink is definitely your color, but you just look so amazing with other colors." She suddenly gasped. "Red!"

"Red?" Pearl glanced at Marina.

"Yeah! You wore some red when you were a punk!" She giggled. "You looked so cool!"

Pearl chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You're such a dork."

"Says the one making us costumes." Marina laid her head on her arm.

"Oh, you'll love this!" Pearl purred. "We're gonna wear these during the Splatfest and everyone will love them!"

Marina giggled. "I don't doubt that, hun."

"Hun?" Pearl instantly stopped, looking at Marina.

"Uh, y-yeah." Marina's cheeks turned blue. "Is that okay?"

Pearl cleared her throat and continued working. "Yeah. That's okay."

"Good." Marina smiled and continued watching Pearl.

.....

After an hour, Marina had fallen asleep on the couch while Pearl continued working.

Pearl paused for a moment to lay a blanket on Marina, so she'd be comfortable. She smiled at her, then went back to work.

After a few more hours of non-stop working, Pearl finished the costumes. She didn't want to bother Marina and she felt tired herself. So, she decided to join her, laying beside her.

The two laid there for awhile, sleeping, when Marina eventually woke up. She squeaked upon seeing her friend laying in front of her. She carefully sat up and felt her cheeks, finding them to be warm.

"Oh, geez." Marina stood up, careful not to disturb the sleeping Pygmy. She noticed that the costumes were finished and smiled softly.

"Oh, Pearlie." She chirped. She headed to the kitchen, deciding to make some food for herself and Pearl. 'She must be hungry after working for so long.'

Marina headed to the kitchen and began cooking eggs for Pearl. She started humming Ebb and Flow, swaying her hips. Her turned into quiet singing.

Caught up in singing and cooking, Marina didn't notice Pearl had woken up until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. She squeaked, looking back.

"P-Pearlie?" Her voice was quiet.

"You cookin'?" Pearl mumbled, then yawned.

"Y-yeah." Marina cleared her throat. "Did I wake you up?"

"Nah." Pearl leaned her head against Marina's back. "Yah didn't have to cook for me." She gently rubbed her belly.

Marina shivered. She quickly put the eggs on a plate, pulling away from Pearl.

"Here you go, Pearlie." She handed the plate to her friend.

"Thanks, Rina. Want me to cook ya anything?" Pearl grabbed a fork.

"No thank you, senpai," she giggled. "I can just steal the many snacks you have in your house."

Pearl stuck her tongue out. "Yeah, yeah." She walked off, eating her food.

Marina chirped and grabbed a snack before joining her co-host. She glanced at her while eating her snack and smiled a little, thinking about how lucky she was to have Pearl.

.....

Pearl twirled in front of the mirror and smiled at her reflection, giggling. "I look awesome!" She turned, hearing Marina leave her dressing room.

"How do I look, Pearlie?" Marina had her costume.

"With your eyes, of course!" Pearl laughed then got a good look at Marina, her eyes widening.

"Oh, very funny," Marina rolled her eyes, then smiled. "You did great in making this, senpai. It's very comfy."

Pearl nodded and looked away. "I just wanted it to be as great as it can be!" She crossed her arms.

"And you delivered well!" Marina hugged Pearl, looking at them in the mirror. "We look awesome!"

Pearl looked at there reflection and smiled, putting her hand on Marina's arm.

"Yeah."

.....

"Which power would you choose," Pearl pointed at the camera. "The power of flight?"

"Or the power of invisibility?" Marina chimes in.

"No contest! I'm fly till I die!" Pearl stood up, pushing on her cape so it flowed. "Soaring through the sky while everyone is stuck in traffic? That's freedom!"

"If I run out of mayo while frosting a cake, fwoosh! Grocery store!" Pearl also found the line funny, but stupid. She likes mayo, but she's not obsessed with it.

"First of all, gross," Marina made a disgusted face. She had no idea how the writers made up that line. "And second, I can just Super Jump to the store."

"Yeah, but only if one of your teammates is already there." Pearl sat back down.

"True, but still. Invisibility would be way more fun!" Marina clasped her hands together. "I could walk through the square without being mobbed by screaming fans."

"Aww, poor Marina," Pearl pouted and wondered if that really happened to Marina every time she was in the square. "That sounds awful.

"With invisibility," Marina continued. "You could spy on people while they're... inking their Splat Zones." She had definitely been reluctant about that line. Though she smiled a little when she heard Pearl snort.

"Or walk into a bank and, uh, make sure the money is still there!"

"Riiiight." Pearl smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Which power would you use? Head to the Splatfest terminal and pick a side!"

Once the camera cut, Pearl burst out laughing. "Inking their splat zone!"

"It's not like I chose the line!" Marina's cheeks turned blue. "Blame the writers!"

Pearl giggled. "Aw, is Rina getting flustered?"

Marina's cheeks warmed up more. "Shut up!"

"Calm down," Pearl stood up. "How about we go to the square and show off these outfits more?"

Marina let out a breath and smiled a little. "Okay."

"Then, maybe we could play Splat Zones!"

"Wh-What?!" Marina blushed heavily.

"Hm?" Pearl raised her eyebrow. "The game mode, Rina. It's one of my favorites, ya doof." She walked off.

Marina sighed and followed behind her. 'Why am I so stupid?'

Exiting the building, the pair were already swarmed by fans bombarding them with questions and requests for pictures.

"Calm down, y'all." Pearl wrapped her arm around Marina. "We'll pose for some pictures, then answer any questions ya got!" Marina smiled softly and nodded.

After posing for a few pictures, Pearl picked an Inkling to get a question from.

"Where'd you get the costumes from? Did your outfit designer make them?"

"Oh!" Marina perked up. "Pearl made these costumes all by herself! She designed them too!"

"Rina..." The tips of Pearl's ears turned blue.

"She even made my hood work with my headphones!" Marina pulled up her hood, smiling brightly.

"N-next question." Pearl shook her head.

"Marina! You look great in that costume!"

"Oh, thank you!" Marina chirped.

"Not a question, but okay," Pearl mumbled.

They only answered a couple more questions before Pearl got bored and dragged Marina off.

"Geez, barely got any questions. They all just kept complimenting you." Pearl crossed her arms.

"Hm? Is that bad?" Marina tilted her head. "I appreciate the compliments we get from our fans."

"Well, the compliments are mainly for you," Pearl sighed. "I don't care that I'm not getting compliments. But they're stealing your attention away from me."

Marina blinked at her friend. "What?"

"I ain't saying I'm upset with our fans, but you're my friend and co-host." Pearl pointed at her. "No one is gonna steal you from me."

Marina felt her face warm up and she quickly looked away, putting up her hood. She heard Pearl laugh and slowly looked at her.

"You're such a dork, Rina." Pearl grinned and ran off towards the Lobby. "Now let's play!"

Marina let out a breath and put her hood down. 'Oh, Pearlie.' 

.....

When the Splatfest rolled around, Pearl and Marina performed in their costumes. Though after awhile, they changed out of their costumes because they got uncomfortable.

After the Splatfest, Pearl spent the night at Marina's apartment. Marina had insisted on sleeping on the couch while Pearl sleep in her bed.

Pearl refused this and just suggested they share Marina's bed.

"To be honest, I don't want either of us to sleep on your janky couch," Pearl grabbed her pajamas from her bag. "So, I say we just share your bed."

"Is it because you bought my bed while I bought my couch?" Marina looked upset, but her blue cheeks told a different story.

"Well, yeah." Pearl chuckled and went off to get changed.

Marina huffed and got changed into her pajamas. She crawled onto her bed and tucked her legs under her covers, then grabbed her book.

She looked up from her book when she felt her bed dip and looked over to see Pearl joining her.

"I don't get how you can read before sleeping," Pearl said, curling up beside Marina. "And you read for so long."

"Oh, shush. You sleep with the tv on. And since this is my place, you can't turn the tv on." Marina put her hand on Pearl's head.

"Aw, fine." Pearl wrapped her arms around Marina's waist and closed her eyes.

Marina sucked in a breath and went back to reading her book, keeping her hand on Pearl's head.

After a couple hours, Marina set aside her book and carefully laid down next to Pearl. She glanced at the time to see that it's already midnight. She knew she could stay up later, but she wanted to be careful and not wake up Pearl.

She turned away from the sleeping Inkling and curled up, closing her eyes. She could feel the warmth of Pearl behind her and smiled slightly. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

.....

Marina's eyes slowly fluttered open as the morning sun peeked through the mostly closed blinds. Her eyes opened more when she realized someone was behind her.

'Oh, right. Pearlie spent the night.' She yawned and rolled over to face the Pygmy.

Pearl was sleeping peacefully. Her arms were splayed out in front of her, indicating that they were wrapped around Marina before she moved.

Marina blinked at her friend, feeling her cheeks warm up. She sat up and looked away, biting her lip. 'She's so cute!' She shook her and stood up, letting out a breath.

Pearl whined and shifted in her sleep. Her eyes shot open and she sat up, looking at Marina.

"Huh, and I thought I was the one that wakes up first." Pearl yawned, stretching.

"I haven't been awake long," Marina said softly. She turned away, grabbing a casual outfit to wear before changing into her outfit for Off the Hook.

Pearl got up from the bed and went off to the bathroom.

Marina got herself dressed and then looked in the mirror she had in her room. 'Why do I keep getting so nervous? Pearlie is my friend!' She shook her head and looked over when Pearl came back.

"Now, let's see what clothes I have here," Pearl started looking in the dresser. "It's been awhile since I've stayed her. I don't remember what I have."

Marina left Pearl to search through the dresser, grabbing her shoes and putting them on.

Pearl grinned, pulling a black hoodie with blue and red sleeves out of the drawer. She then grabbed black shorts and got dressed, tossing her pajamas aside.

"Pearlie," Marina sighed. She picked up the pajamas, putting them away.

"Whaaat?" Pearl giggled and grabbed her shoes, putting them on.

Marina shook her head, then grabbed her motorcycle keys. "Ready to get on the death machine?"

"Don't call it that!" Pearl squeaked. "I still can't believe I rode that thing yesterday."

"Pearlie, it's just a motorcycle."

"Whatever! Let's just get going." Pearl grabbed her crown and exited the room.

Marina smiled and rolled her eyes. She followed after Pearl.

.....

"Yaaaaaay!" Pearl cheered, throwing her hands in the air. "Fight or flight, y'all!"

"Buh..." Marina pouted, leaning against her turntable.

"Flight rules! We shine like bright jewels, with the right tools to smite fools!" Pearl stood up on her chair.

"Are you seriously going to write raps for all of your victory speeches?" Marine shook her head. "And don't stand on your chair."

"Write raps? Nah," Pearl waved her hand and sat back down. "These rhymes come straight off the dome." She pressed her finger against her head.

Marina continued to pout.

"Bahaha!" Pearl laughed. "I bet your wish you were invisible right now, huh?" She teased, sticking her pierced tongue out.

"..." Marina crossed her arms.

Pearl giggled and smiled at the camera. "If you participated in the Splatfest, your prizes are waiting in the Square!"

.....

"Dang, you're more bitter than usual," Pearl pointed out. "Is it because I've won more Splatfests?"

"You've only won three out of four!" Marina set their food she got from Sean's down on the table.

"Rina," Pearl snorted. "I know we'll have more in the future, but that's still three out four."

Marina whined and drank from her soda.

"You're so cute," Pearl cooed.

Marina's tentacles curled up, covering her face. "Sh-Shut up," she mumbled.

Pearl burst out laughing, hitting the table.


	6. Fries vs Nuggets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl is a dirty food thief.

Pearl munched on her fries as she read the script, humming Color Pulse. Marina walked up behind her and put her glasses on.

"Is that the results script?" She leaned over Pearl's shoulder.

"Yep! I'm reading if nuggets win." Pearl picked up another fry.

"Hm, I feel like the writers should wait until at least the Splatfest is announced," Marina crossed her arms. "The promotional art hasn't even been posted yet!"

"Well, duh. They just took a picture of us." Pearl set the script down. "Nothing we can do about it. Just eat ya nuggies."

Marina snorted. "Nuggies?" She giggled, sitting down. "No one says that, Pearl senpai. Just like 'fishies.' You're so cute."

"Sh-shut up!" Pearl glared at Marina.

"Okay," Marina chirped. She grabbed one of her nuggets and started eating it.

"We have lunch with Cal and Mar tomorrow, right? Or is it the next day?" Pearl asked, changing the subject.

"It's tomorrow!" Marina grinned. "I can't believe we're friends with them. It wasn't long ago when I just idolized them."

"You're such a fangirl," Pearl teased, leaning back in her chair. "Ya gotta stop actin' like that, Rina. Just treat them like normal squids."

"I know, but they changed my life, senpai! It's great talking to squids that changed me," Marina chirped.

Pearl hummed and tilted her head, eyeing Marina.

"Hm?" Marina blinked at her friend. "What is it, Pearlie?"

"Mm, nothin'. Just thinking." Pearl went back to eating her fries. "Eat up. I wanna stop by the store after this since we're done for the day."

"Okay, senpai."

Pearl grabbed her phone and scrolled through it as she ate her fries. After a bit, she realized she ate them all. She pouted and looked over at Marina. She scooted closer to her.

Marina glanced at her. "Don't even say it."

"I wasn't gonna say nothing!" Pearl pouted more, crossing her arms.

"That won't work on me." Marina ate one of her nuggets. "If you wanted nuggets, you should've order some for yourself."

"But I ate all my fries and I'm still hungry!" Pearl whined, moving closer to Marina. "Let me have one! Pleeease?"

Marina huffed. "Fine! But only one!"

Pearl grinned and snatched up a nugget, eating it whole.

"Ugh, why do you have to eat so grossly?" Marina cringed.

Pearl licked her fingers and smiled. "You love it."

"I definitely do not." Marina shook her head and stared at Pearl, not stopping her when she took another nugget. 'I don't love that, but there are other things that I love about you.'

.....

"This Splatfest presents: the clash of the side items!" Pearl shouted, pumping her fist in the air.

"Wow!" Marina clapped.

"It's the face-off between the crunchy on the outside, soft on the inside, uncontested bestselling fries! And..." pearl pointed to Marina.

"The golden brown on the outside, sizzling and juicy on the inside, chicken nuggets!" Marina smiled brightly. She didn't understand why the writers gave so much description. She felt it was unnecessary.

"I've gotta go with the fries," Pearl continued on. "They're so freshly fried and crunchy! Makes me wanna chow down!"

"You do always order the fries when we go out together, senpai," Marina pointed out, tilting her head.

"And you always order the nuggets, Marina! See? I notice things!" Pearl crossed her arms.

Marina giggled. "Dipping them in the sauce is fun, and they're so steaming hot and delicious," she cooed, then looked at Pearl. "By the way..."

"Hm?" Pearl tilted her head.

"Don't you go saying to let you have one, senpai. You can just order your own!" Marina crossed her arms.

Pearl bit her lip and looked away.

"Mmm." Marina glared at Pearl.

"I eat my fries really fast and I get full quick anyway!" Pearl pouted. "So what's it matter if I take one of your nuggets?"

Marina hummed, tilting her head. "Who was it last time who bothered the staff by pulling out her Slosher and shouting at them to fill it up with fries?"

"Gah," Pearl huffed. "I know that afterwards you secretly asked them if they could fill yours with nuggets."

"Oh," Marina looked away. "you saw that, senpai?"

.....

"Dang, this script was a doozy," Pearl leaned back in her chair. "Hopefully the fans don't actually believe we tried to fill up Sloshers with fries and nuggets."

"We wouldn't even be able to finish that much in one sitting," Marina pointed out.

"Says you!" Pearl grinned. "I could totally finish a whole Slosher full of fries! Wanna make a bet right now?"

"No way. I no longer make bets with after the last incident." Marina crossed her arms.

"Aw, you're no fun," Pearl whined.

"If it makes you feel better," Marina put her hand on top of Pearl's head. "I believe you can totally eat that many fries."

Pearl grinned and purred. "Thanks!" She grabbed her friend's hand.

Marina chirped, holding onto Pearl's hand.

.....

Pearl hummed, pulling on a mint green sweater. "Hopefully we can get to the diner without getting bombarded by fans."

"Maybe we should take your car instead of walking there," Marina grabbed a pink crop top. "I don't want to be late for lunch with Callie and Marie."

"Eh, if we're late, then we're late," Pearl shrugged. "Won't be our fault."

"Geez, Pearlie." Marina shook her head and put on her crop top. "I thought you worshiped Callie."

"I-I don't worship her!" Pearl glared at her friend. "I just idolize her. And I gotta seem cool around her." She crossed her arms.

"Oh, alright. Let's get going." Marina grabbed Pearl's hand. "And I won't stop you from offering to pay for everyone, but don't do it in a showoffy way."

"That's not a word." Pearl walked out with her friend.

"You know what I mean," Marina huffed.

"Alright, alright."

They walked down to Pearl's car and got in, driving off to the diner.

.....

Once arriving, the two saw that the Squid Sisters were already there. Callie grinned and waved them over.

Marina felt Pearl's hand tighten in her own. She gave her a reassuring smile and walked over to the other Inklings.

"Hi, you two!" Callie greeted. "We got a table, obviously, but we haven't ordered yet!"

"Cal," Marie finally spoke. "Calm down, please."

"Oh, stop being grumpy, Marie."

Marina smiled and sat down with Pearl beside her.

"I know this just started, but we definitely gotta hang out more!" Callie giggled. "You two are so cool!" She purred.

Pearl grinned. "Yeah, we're cool! All of us are cool, Cal!"

'Glad she still has her confidence.' Marina through, smiling at her friend.

"Yeah! Though, Marie is the coolest!" Callie purred. "But some things get to her and it's funny when she's flustered."

"Callie," Marie said sternly. "Why do you always do this?"

"See, Marie currently has a crush on someone."

"Callie!" Marie's cheeks flushed blue. "They don't need to know about this!"

Both Callie and Pearl burst out laughing.

Marina giggled, smiling at Pearl. 'She's so cute.' She quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Callie staring at her. Her cheeks flushed and she looked down at her lap.

"I say," Pearl began. "If you have a crush on someone, just say it to them! No point in keeping it to yourself. Get the thing over with."

"You really do that, senpai?" Marina tilted her head.

"Yep! Though last time I did it, I got shot down bad," Pearl chuckled. "But that's okay!"

"Don't you get nervous?" Marie asked.

"Well, of course," Pearl shrugged. "But I'd rather find out if they like me back, than drag on the situation." She

"You're so smart, Pearlie!" Marina cooed.

"I know!" Pearl grinned, grabbing Marina's hand.

Callie hummed, tilting her head and staring at Pearl and Marina. Her thoughts were interrupted by a waitress coming over and getting their orders.

They order drinks and a plate of fries that Pearl insisted that they get.

"The fries here are so good!" Pearl purred. "I've only been here a few times, but their fries are unbeatable."

"I agree!" Callie smiled. "Though, Marie made homemade fries for my birthday and they were great! Those, in my opinion, are the best fries."

"You're such a dork," Marie smiled.

Their drinks came along with the fries and Pearl instantly took a few, eating them.

Callie also ate a couple before suddenly clapping. "Oh! Let's take a picture!" Callie got out her phone, holding it out.

Pearl still had fries in her mouth, but quickly posed when Callie raised her phone. Marina giggled and also posed, smiling.

Marie smiled at the camera and Callie took the picture.

"Yay!" Callie looked at the picture.

"Yo, send me that pic." Pearl leaned over the table.

"Pearlie, sit back down," Marina grabbed Pearl's arm.

Pearl blew a raspberry, but sat back down

Callie blinked at the two, tilting her head. She hummed and looked back down at her phone, sending the picture to Pearl.

"Awesome!" Pearl grinned when she got the notification. "You're good at taking pics, Cal!"

"Thanks! Marie says it's a hidden talent of mine."

"Plus being extremely photogenic," Marie mumbled.

"Wish I was photogenic too," Pearl sighed. Her phone suddenly started ringing and she checked it. "Oh, it's my dad. Excuse me." She stood up and walked out of the diner, answering her phone.

Marina watched her go, then sipped from her drink.

"Are you two dating?" Callie suddenly asked, leaning forward.

Marina choked on her drink and started coughing. "Wh-What?" She said between coughs.

"Callie!" Marie glared at her cousin. "You don't just ask that!" She looked at Marina. "But is it true?"

"You two act like a couple," Callie said, unfazed by Marie's scolding.

"N-no!" Marie waved her hands, her face turning bright blue. "W-We're not dating! We're just r-really close." She bit her lip.

"Okay, okay," Callie held her hands up in defense. "But you do have a crush on her. I can tell."

"Cal, stop prodding her." Marie slapped Callie's arm.

"You're curious too!"

Marie sighed. "At least keep your voice down. People are staring."

"Fine." Cal settled herself back down, having standing up when asking Marina if she was dating Pearl.

"I-I," Marina squeaked. "I may have a crush on her. But we're really close and I don't want to ruin anything. My feelings might not be true anyway."

"Hmm, okay," Callie mumbled. "But if you do have a crush, you should tell her!"

"Leave her alone, Cal." Marie sipped her drink.

Marina let out a breath, willing herself to calm down.

Pearl came back, sitting beside Marina. "Sorry about that. My dad just had a couple of questions."

"Is everything okay?" Marina whispered to her.

Pearl smiled at her friend. "Marina, always one to worry." She put her hand on top of Marina's. "Everything is alright. He was actually wondering about the Splatfest."

"Oh, that's good!" Marina chirped.

Pearl smiled and picked up a fry, holding it up to Marina who gladly ate it.

Callie raised her eyebrows and looked at Marie with an astonished look. Marie just shook her head and sipped her drink.

.....

"One of my favorite things about our outfits is that they light up with the beat of Color Pulse!" Pearl said, standing in front of the mirror backstage.

"I agree. But I still don't understand the big zippers," Marina mumbled. She changed her ink color to purple and then smiled at Pearl. "I knew you'd look great with red ink."

"Really?" Pearl smiled at Marina through the mirror.

"Yep!" Marina chirped.

"Well, you look great with purple." Pearl turned around, smiling at Marina.

The producer walked in. "You two ready?"

"Ready as rain!" Pearl put her hands on her hips. Marina giggled and rolled her eyes.

The producer chuckled and walked off.

"Hey, Rina," Marina looked at Pearl. "If you think I look great with red ink, then I'll use more often!" Pearl grinned and left the room.

Marina smiled softly and followed after her friend.

.....

Pearl slumped down in her chair and pouted, crossing her arms. "This is unfair."

"Pearlie, you gotta be happy for the camera," Marina patted Pearl's head before moving behind her turntable. "The fans can't know that we already know the results."

"Yeah, whatever," Pearl sat up. "But my streak is broken. Fries are totally better than nuggets!"

"We're starting soon, Pearlie." Marina smiled.

"Alright." Pearl stretched her arms up. "Let's do it!"

They did their intro once the camera turned on.

"Now, I'm sure all of you are eager for us to get into this," Pearl began.

"The Splatfest results! Let's see which was more popular!" Marina clapped.

"Dang, Rina. You're more hyped than all of the fans out there."

The screen behind them changed to show that fries one the popularity vote.

"Shell yeah!" Pearl cheered. "No surprise since fries are awesome."

"We still have to see the other results, senpai," Marina pouted. 

"Alright. Let's see which team got the most clout for normal and pro matches!" Pearl pointed to the screen. It changed to show the results.

"Huh?! Really?!" Pearl shouted upon seeing the results.

"Yeeeeaaah! Chicken nuggets," Marina giggled. "Or as Pearl calls them, nuggies."

"Sh-shut up!" Pearl sighed. "I know you tried hard, team fries. But we just came up short."

"Just like you," Marina teased. "We did it, team chicken nuggets! I'm happy and my tummy is too!"

Pearl pouted at the short joke and crossed her arms.

"Hey, Pearl-senpai," Marina cooed. "After this won't you come eat some nuggets with me?"

"It can't be helped," Pearl sighed. "I guess I will join you. But we better at least order some fries."

"Of course," Marina chirped.


	7. Front Roll vs Back Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl doesn't like this theme that much.

"I can't believe they're already running out of ideas," Pearl mumbled, scrolling through her phone.

"This is a legitimate argument," Marina crossed her arms. "Get off your phone. We're going live soon."

Pearl rolled her eyes and stuffed her phone into her pocket. "I'm just saying that they could've come up with a better Splatfest theme. We only have one Splatoween themed Splatfest this month."

"Stop complaining, Pearl." Marina turned to the camera.

Pearl sat up. "Whatever." She Grubbs once they went live. "Y'all know what time it is!"

"It's Off the Hook, coming at you live from Inkopolis Square!"

"Now, I'm sure y'all already know the news we're delivering today," Pearl leaned back in her chair. "Rina, tell the people the good news."

"Good news? Oh, right! The Splatfest!" Marina clapped. "We've got quite the interesting theme this time!"

The screen changed behind them.

"It's the age-old debate: which way round should the toilet roll hang?"

"Huh? What kind of question is that? There's only one right way!" Pearl stuck her tongue out, showing off her piercing. "I mean, who even hangs it behind the roll? Are they trying to be awkward?"

"Uh, excuse me? I think you'll find it looks neater and is far safer, Pearl." Marina pouted, crossing her arms.

"Aww, no 'senpai?'" Pearl teased.

Marina huffed. "Dangling in front like that is just asking for a cat to unroll it all over the floor."

Pearl blinked at her co-host. "You think Judd could be bothered to unravel a whole toilet roll? Really?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe not Judd. But what about Li'l Judd? I'm not sure I trust him." Marina glanced out the window to where Judd and Li'l Judd were. "That sweet angelic smile unnerves me. It's always the cute ones, you know..."

"Sure, but have you seen Li'l Judd? I bet he couldn't even reach the roll!" Pearl rolled her eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm just not willing to take that particular risk." Marina raised her hand to put emphasis on what she was saying.

"Fine, fine. Whatever makes you happy," Pearl waved her hand dismissively. "But your raging paranoia aside..."

Marina pouted at Pearl.

"There's no denying that front-rolling is the most natural choice in all areas," Pearl shrugged. "When's the last time anyone tried to ink their turf rolling backwards, huh?"

"Speaking of, just wait!" Marina pointed at Pearl, smiling determinedly. "My team's gonna roller all over yours! Literally!"

"Uh huh, wanna bet? I know I'm not alone in being right about this!" Pearl smirked.

Marina huffed, turning back towards the camera. "So folks, hurry on down to the Splatfest terminal and pick a side!"

.....

"You weren't very enthusiastic, Pearlie." Marina carefully pushed her turntable to the corner of the room.

"Mm," Pearl mumbled, scrolling through her phone.

"Are you even listening?" Marina turned to her co-host, putting her hands on her hip.

"Uh-huh." Pearl grinned. "The only thing good about this Splatfest is that we look hella fresh in suits. We should wear them more often."

"Pearlie," Marina sighed.

Pearl finally looked up from her phone, her eyes widening at Marina's upset look. She scrambled to her feet, setting aside her phone.

"Hey, calm down," she held her hands. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll be more excited, alright?"

"I don't want you to force it," Marina mumbled.

Pearl sighed and hugged Marina, pulling her close. "I ain't forcing it, Rina." She cupped her cheek and smiled at her.

Marina blushed slightly and noticed people looking in through the window. She quickly pulled away and cleared her throat.

"Thanks, Pearlie. Sorry this Splatfest sucks." She smiled a little.

"Nah," Pearl grinned. "It is a legitimate argument. Front roll is way better anyway."

"Is not," Marina crossed her arms. "Back roll is better."

"Back roll is dumb!" Pearl plopped down onto her chair.

"You'll be eating those words when Li'l Judd unravels all of your toilet paper." Marina sat beside her co-host.

"The little devil doesn't even know where I live," Pearl rolled her eyes. "He's a cat, Rina. Calm down."

Marina huffed. "Whatever. I'm gonna win this Splatfest anyway."

"Sure, Rina." Pearl smirked, leaning back in her chair. "I'll let ya believe that."

.....

Marina quietly followed Prince into the house, holding Li'l Judd in her arms.

Judd followed in behind them, then walked over to the couch and laid down on it, almost instantly falling asleep.

"Pearl is still sleeping," Prince chuckled. "But she'll be up soon. Go put Li'l Judd in the bathroom."

Marina grinned and nodded, heading off to the bathroom. She set Li'l Judd inside.

"I'm sure you know what to do." She pet the small cat's head.

Li'l Judd meowed and walked over to the toilet paper roll.

Marina grinned and left the bathroom, closing it behind her. She went back to the living room and sat beside Judd, petting him.

"Now we wait!" Prince laughed, climbing over the couch to sit on it.

"Rina, what are you doing here?" Pearl stood at the entrance to the hallway, looking at Marina.

"I just wanted to visit!" Marina chirped.

Pearl could only see Marina and Prince on the couch, she didn't notice Judd.

"Oh, cool. I'm gonna go brush my teeth real quick," she smiled. "I'll be back!" She walked off, heading to the bathroom.

Marina giggled, biting her lip.

"Hm, why's the door closed? Is Emp here too?" Pearl knocked on the door then opened it. "Emp?"

Li'l Judd was unrolling Pearl's toilet paper. He stopped and looked back at her, giving her a menacing look.

Pearl's eyes widened and she turned away. "Marina!" She ran off.

Marina giggled. "Yes?"

"You were right!" Pearl ran up and hugged Marina. "Li'l Judd is in my bathroom! He unrolled my toilet paper!"

Marina bit her lip to keep from laughing. "I told you so, Pearlie."

"I know and you were right!" Pearl whined. "Why would Li'l Judd target me? What did I do to him?"

"He's untrustworthy," Marina hugger Pearl

"Meow." Judd patted Marina's face.

"Sorry, Judd." Marina smiled and pet Judd's head.

"Huh? Why's Judd here too?" Pearl sat up in Marina's lap.

"Huh?" Marina looked at Pearl, her cheeks tinting blue. "Oh, uh. Maybe he just follows Li'l Judd." She looked away.

Pearl narrowed her eyes and stood up, going back to the bathroom. She came back, carrying Li'l Judd with her. She held the small cat out towards her friend.

Marina leaned back. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't get him near me, Pearlie."

"You brought him here, didn't you?" Pearl glared at Marina.

"N-no?" Marina looked away, biting her lip.

"You're bad at lying." Pearl set Li'l Judd on Marina's lap and then crossed her arms.

"P-Pearl." Marina avoided looking at Li'l Judd.

Pearl huffed, going back to her bathroom.

Prince chuckled and picked up Li'l Judd, holding him in his arms. "At least her toilet paper is still messed up."

"Yeah," Marina giggled and went back to petting Judd.

Pearl came back, now dressed. She pushed Judd aside and sat beside Marina. "I can't believe you did that. I fixed my toilet paper, but it's still weird. Why'd you do that?"

"To set an example. Obviously," Marina huffed, crossing her arms.

"What example?!" Pearl glared at Marina.

"I'm gonna go make a sandwich." Prince rolled his eyes and left the living room, taking Li'l Judd with him.

"To prove to you that Li'l Judd will unroll all of your toilet paper." Marina stuck her tongue out.

"He won't!" Pearl three her hands in the air. "He only did that because you brought him here!" She crossed her arms.

"It was just a little prank, Pearlie."

"There was no point in doing it. It's never gonna happen, Marina." Pearl stood up, turning away from her friend.

Marina frowned. "I'm sorry, Pearlie."

Pearl stayed quiet before sighing and turning to Marina, smiling at her.

"It was a good prank." Pearl sat back down. "That's what I get for doubting your weirdly specific fears."

Marina giggled and stuck her tongue out at Pearl. "Thanks, Pearlie." She gave her hug.

"Aight, we gotta head out." Pearl stood up. "Princey, come on! Stuff that sandwich down, we gotta go!"

"Coming!" Prince ran out of the kitchen, eating the last bit of the sandwich he made.

Marina chirped and picked up Judd, holding him so he was comfy.

Pearl pulled on her shoes and then picked up Li'l Judd. "Did ya take your motorcycle here?"

"No. I had to walk for Judd and Li'l Judd's sakes." Marina scratched behind Judd's ear, earning a purr.

"Okay. Let's take my car." Pearl grabbed her bag.

The three headed out, going to Inkopolis Square.

.....

Once the three arrived, they entered the dressing room to see a bag full of fan mail.

"Woah!" Pearl grinned and ran over. "Shell yeah! I love fan mail. Come one, Rina."

Marina and Prince joined Pearl, sitting at the table.

"Why do you like fan mail so much, oneesan?" Prince asked curiously, staring at the mountain of mail.

"Because our fans are awesome! The letters they send are so cool." Pearl grabbed a random letter and ripped it open, starting to read.

"Pearlie, you're so precious." Marina grabbed two letters, giving one to Prince. She read through the letter, smiling the whole time. 'Our fans really are the best.' 

"Oh! Oneesan, this one has a bunch of questions for you!" Prince handed a letter to Pearl.

"No surprise one of the first letters is for me," Pearl chuckled and began reading it.

"What's it say, Senpai?" Marina smiled.

"Oh, um," Pearl tossed aside the letter. "Just questions I've answered before. Nothing important."

"What?" Marina blinked at Pearl, tilting her head. "But you say that all letters important. Even the mean ones." She picked up the letter, but Pearl snatched it from her.

"It's fine! Really!" Pearl smiled, though Marina could tell it was forced. "Let's just get through as much of these as we can before we gotta start the performance for the Splatfest!" She crumpled up the letter and tossed it in the trash.

Marina furrowed her eyebrows, frowning. She sighed in defeat and decided to leave it be.

They got through tons of letters with the help of Prince before getting ready to officially start the Splatfest.

"I'm gonna take Prince to the break room, Rina. He wants to watch on the tv for a bit before participating," Pearl announced.

"Okay, Pearlie!" Marina pulled on her gloves. "I'm almost done getting ready. I'll be waiting for you."

Pearl waved and left with Prince.

Marina fixed up her tentacles, looking at herself in a mirror. She noticed a trash can in the reflection of the mirror. She looked at it and walked over. She bent down and picked up the crumpled letter, opening it up. She quickly read it over.

The questions for Pearl seemed innocent enough, so Marina was confused for a bit before reaching the end. The final question asked about the scar going up Pearl's arm.

Marina frowned at this. 'That's why she go so upset. Because of this.'

.....

"You excited, Rina?" Pearl twirled her microphone. "This is the biggest performance I've done in awhile!"

"I cannot wait to take pictures!" Marina chirped, holding onto Pearl's phone since she still didn't own a phone.

"Yeah! I loved that last picture you took of me crowd surfing. Make sure to get cool pictures this time too." Pearl patted her friend's back.

"I promise I won't let you down, senpai!"

"Alright, alright," Pearl chuckled. "You go join the crowd. I'm going on soon."

Marina gave Pearl a tight hug before hurrying off. She moved to the front of the large crowd, glancing around nervously.

This crowd was bigger than any show of Pearl's Marina has ever gone too.

She was excited for Pearl, but could help the nervousness that she felt. She quickly shook her head. 'I cannot be nervous! This is Pearl's day! I must be happy for her!' She grinned when Pearl and her band came out on stage.

Pearl began instantly, screaming into the mic with Marina recording her. She'd take pictures next time.

Most of the crowd was hyped, but there were a few who booed. Marina had realized after a few of Pearl's shows that squids would show up just to be rude. She didn't like Inklings like that.

Marina ignore them, but noticed Pearl's expression change.

'Don't let them get to you, Pearlie!' She waved to try and get Pearl to notice her, but the pink Inkling didn't notice.

Pearl's voice grew louder while Marina grew worried. Pearl's voice was getting to dangerous levels.

Marina covered her ears when it happened.

There was a sudden loud sound and the ground shook before an eerie silence followed.

Marina slowly opened her eyes and uncovered her ears. Despite covering them, blood still dripped from them.

Looking around, she saw that others were also bleeding and she could hear faint talking. She then looked back at the stage, seeing that Pearl was unconscious, her microphone absolutely destroyed.

"Senpai!" Marina ran over climbing up onto the stage and kneeling beside Pearl, checking her over.

An odd surge ran from Pearl's right hand to her shoulder. Marina could assume it ran to her back too.

'Her scream probably broke something to cause her microphone to shock her.' Marina pulled Pearl close, ignoring everything going on around her. 'Please be okay.'

.....

Marina remembered the headlines saying it was a massive shock wave, affecting areas around the concert. She sighed, throwing away the paper.

Pearl had been constantly bothered by her scar and always claimed that it had been an accident, but never gave any details.

'I won't bother her about this.' Marina left the dressing room, shutting the door behind her. "She's probably waiting for me." She hurried off, not wanting to be late.

Pearl was already waiting for Marina when she arrived.

"Dang, what took ya so long?" Pearl asked, attaching her mic.

"Well," Marina smiled innocently. "I couldn't help myself. I had to look at a couple more letters."

"Wow, such a rebel," Pearl chuckled. She grabbed another mic and attached it to Marina.

"I can do this by myself, Pearl," Marina complained, blushing a little. "I'm not as helpless as you."

"I am not helpless! Be happy I'm helping at all." Pearl stuck her tongue out.

Marina smiled and reached forward, tracing along Pearl's scar, feeling her tense.

"Whatcha doin'?" Pearl looked up at her friend.

"Nothing." Marina pulled her hand away. "You done?"

"Uh, yeah." Pearl pulled her hands away once finishing. She turned away, grinning. "This theme kind of sucks, but any Splatfest is still awesome! Let's go, Rina!" She hurried off.

Marina giggled. 'Oh, Pearlie.' She followed after the pink Inkling.

.....

"Aww, yes! Sanity prevails!" Pearl bounced in her seat and stuck her tongue out at Marina.

"Oh no..." Marina had a look of dread. "Do you have any idea what you've done, Pearl?"

"Struck down wrongness and instated justice, that's what!" Pearl crossed her arms and stuck up her nose.

"I can see it now. Bathrooms across the land, covered in piles of unravelled roll." Marina frowned, putting her hands on her cheeks.

"Uh, Rina..." Pearl raised an eyebrow.

"The only winners are the nefarious cats! You've doomed us all!" Marina sobbed.

"Marina. Calm down," Pearl gave her co-host an odd look. "There are two cats in all of Inkopolis. Two. It's gonna be okay."

"I guess you might be right," Marina frowned. "I have to be calm. I have to be ready." She got a determined look.

Pearl rolled her eyes and chuckled. "If you participated in the Splatfest, your prizes are waiting in the Square."

.....

"I feel like you're actually scared of the cats unrolling all of the toilet paper," Pearl gave Marina a concerned look.

"I am!" Marina sat down at one of the tables beside Sean's. "They're going to do it just to spite us!"

"Geez, Marina." Pearl took a sip from her soda.

"Don't be mean, senpai," Marina whined and snatched Pearl's soda from her.

"Hey!" Pearl sat up. "I ain't gotta take this anymore! I won this dumb Splatfest!"

"Doesn't mean you get to act like a jerk!" Marina sipped the soda.

Pearl sighed heavily, shaking her head. "If you just wanted a sip, you could've asked."

Marina frowned, but then smiled brightly and grabbed Pearl's right hand.

"Dang, your mood changes so fast." Pearl leaned back in her chair, squeezing Marina's hand. "What's going through that head of yours?"

"Hm, nothing." Marina glanced down at Pearl's arm, then shook her head.

"Weirdo." Pearl snatched her drink back, sipping up the rest of it.

Marina chirped, letting go of Pearl's hand. She smiled at her best friend and leaned her head on her hand. 'No matter what, you'll always be perfect to me, Pearlie. Scars and all.'


	8. Dexterity vs Endurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Pearl and Marina to workout!

"How is it already so cold?" Pearl shivered, rubbing her hands together. "It's the middle of October. I haven't even put my Halloween decorations up yet!"

"Stop complaining," Marina spoke up. "You're the one that said you wanted to walk to work today."

"It wasn't this cold earlier!" Pearl huffed. She breathed on her hands to warm them up.

"Ugh, just give them to me." Marina rolled her eyes and grabbed Pearl's hands, causing both of them to stop walking.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Pearl looked up at Marina, her face already blue from the cold.

"I'm warming up your hands so you stop complaining." Marina held Pearl's hands in her own gloved ones and pulled them close. She breathed on them and rubbed them to warm them up.

Pearl squeaked and looked away, her face turning more blue.

"Are you gonna complain about me helping too?" Marin glanced at her friend.

"N-no," Pearl mumbled.

Marina rubbed Pearl's hands together then pulled away. "Put then in your pocket."

Pearl nodded, stuffing her hands into her hoodie pocket and then looking down at her feet.

"Let's get moving," Marina smiled. "I know you're more excited for this Splatfest than last time."

Pearl purred and nodded, lifting her head. "Yeah." She continued walking along with Marina.

Entering the dressing room, Pearl removed the layers she had on, leaving her in pants and a long sleeved shirt.

"Can't believe I gotta put a dress on," Pearl whined.

"Don't you dare complain!" Marina put her hands on her hips. "I have to wear a crop top!" She removed her jacket, hanging it up.

"Okay, okay." Pearl held her hands up in defense. She turned away and entered her personal dressing room, Marina doing the same with her own.

Pearl finished changing and kicked the door open, stepping out. She shivered due to even the room being cold.

"Hurry, Rina! I wanna get this over with," She grumbled.

"Coming!" Marina stepped out of the room. "Let's do this! I always have fun announcing the Splatfests."

"You're even excited in this weather?" Pearl crossed her arms.

"Of course!" Marina chirped. "I can't believe you hate cold weather so much. Even though you were born in December."

"Just because I was born in it doesn't mean I like it," Pearl huffed. "This argument reminds me of one I had with my dad."

Marina suddenly hugged Pearl from behind. "Don't think about him. Let's get going. K?"

Pearl smiled and nodded. She pulled away from her friend and the two left the dressing room.

They entered the recording room and Pearl sat down in her chair.

"Ya know what I don't get?" She looked up at the ceiling.

"A lot of things?" Marina giggled, stepping behind her turntable.

"No!" Pearl glared at Marina. "What I don't get is why I only get a chair and you don't."

"You think of the weirdest things at the most random times, Pearlie."

"Ugh, whatever." She took her tongue out.

"Sit up," Marina smiled. "We're starting soon."

"Got it," Pearl sat up. "But it's not like my posture is ever all that great."

Marina didn't get the chance to respond because the camera started rolling and they did their intro before going onto the announcement.

"What do you think is best to have?" Pearl pointed to the camera. "The mental and physical quickness of a lightning bolt that is dexterity?"

"Or the patience and physical strength with an undisturbed heart that is endurance!" Marina pumped her fist in the air.

"Hm, you certainly seem to be stronger as of late, Marina," Pearl tilted her head. "Is it because you're addicted to doing hot yoga lately?"

Marina felt heat rise in her cheeks and she bit her lip.

"You go into a darn gross hot room!" Pearl crossed her arms. "It's scary how dry it seems in there. I couldn't last a minute."

"I'm raising my endurance, senpai!" Marina grinned. "Duh. And of course you wouldn't be able to handle it."

Pearl leaned back in her chair, sticking her tongue out.

"But it's unlike you, who is constantly jumping from side to side, dodging like a sea hare, or whatever, and quickly going "pew pew", right?" Marina tilted her head, doing finger guns.

"Humph!" Pearl huffed, crossing her arms. "If I don't move around, I start fidgeting, ya know..." She trailed off, looking away. She didn't like that the writers added in her struggle of sitting still.

"That's true. In the middle of recordings you're always standing up from your chair and walking around, aren't you?~" Marina teased, smiling.

"Sh-shut up! Shut up!" Pearl's cheeks turned blue.

"Unlike you," Marina giggled. "I don't struggle with sitting down."

"W-well, whatever!" Pearl glared at her co-host. "The victory is clearly going to be team Dexterity! It's already been decided!"

"Well, this reminds me of the story with the tortoise and the hare," Marina pursed her lips. "So, I think that Endurance will definitely win!"

After finishing the Splatfest announcement, the two idols moved onto the stages. After finishing, they headed back to the dressing room where Pearl instantly got changed into her more comfortable clothing.

"See how better that script was than front roll versus back roll?" Pearl pulled on her hoodie. "It's not Halloween themed, but it's definitely gonna be better! Makes me wanna work out just so I'm ready for turf wars!"

"Speaking of that," Marina said after getting changed. "Might I suggest we do a workout? We could go to the park and do our individual workouts!"

"Oh," Pearl chuckled nervously. "I wasn't serious..."

"Are you kidding?!" Marina glared at her friend. "Don't say things that you won't actually do, Pearlie!"

Pearl groaned and slumped onto the ground.

"Pearl," Marina sat beside her. "Come on. It'll be fun!"

"How about I strike a deal with ya," Pearl smirked. "If you win the Splatfest, I'll workout with you whenever you want."

"Yay!" Marina clapped.

"But," Pearl held her hand up. "If I win, you gotta hang out and watch tv with me whenever I want."

"Ugh," Marina frowned. "I can feel the gaining calories already."

"Shut up!" Pearl huffed. "Do we got a deal or not?"

"Hmm," Marina hummed, thinking for a moment before smiling at Pearl. "Alright! But don't complain when I kick your butt!"

"Yeah, in your dreams!" Pearl stood up, striking a confident pose. "I'll be winning this Splatfest! Just like with the last one."

"Whatever you say," Marina giggled.

.....

Pearl stared down at the script it disbelief. "You gotta be kidding."

When Li'l Judd finishes with the results, Pearl and Marina are given a script for announcing who won and who lost. They aren't given all the results, just who won.

Now, Pearl wasn't all that unhealthy. She ate right and went outside often, but she did not like working out. She had some strength though had no desire to increase.

She only got the strength she had from her punk days.

Pearl was snapped out of her thoughts when her phone started ringing. She sighed when she recognized the tune as Marina's and reluctantly answered it.

"You better be ready after the announcement, Pearlie!" Marina shouted into the phone.

"Wow, didn't know you were the one to gloat." Pearl laid down on her bed.

"I think I deserve it since you do it all the time," Marina said, sitting down on her couch.

"Yeah, I guess." Pearl yawned and rolled over. "I need a nap." She smiled a little when she heard Marina giggle.

"Maybe you should take a nap."

"Nah," Pearl yawned again. "I gotta remember this script for later. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Pearlie!"

.....

"Whoo! Endurance won!" Marina giggled and clapped.

"Ehh?!" Pearl stared at the screen. Ya gotta be kidding..."

"Thank you to everyone on team endurance!" Marina clapped. "Your constant efforts have made me happy!"

Pearl sighed, but then smiled at the camera. "You too team dexterity! Your quick fighting was great!"

"Hey, senpai?" Pearl looked at Marina. "Since I won, maybe we could do marathon practice together?" She bit her lip.

Pearl crossed her arms, furrowing her eyebrows. "I guess there's no helping it," She smiled at her cohost. "Let's go work up a good sweat and work on our endurance!"

"Yay!" Marina bounced with joy. "Let's run until we can't anymore, senpai!"

"Heh, which'll only last about five minutes..." Pearl mumbled, looking away from her friend.

"Eh?!" Marina looked at Pearl surprised and a little worried. "You work up a sweat in only five minutes?"

"L-Let's just get to the stages."

Finishing up, too quickly in Pearl's opinion, the two went off to their dressing room.

"Did you bring clothes for working out, Pearlie?" Marina asked eagerly, smiling at Pearl.

"Yeah, yeah." Pearl grabbed her bag. "Basically the same stuff I wore for the promo picture."

"Perfect!" Marina clasped her hands together. "Now, go get changed and we'll head out. And don't worry, I won't make you do any of my workouts. Just to be fair."

Pearl stuck her tongue out, walking off to get changed.

Coming out of her dressing room, Pearl saw that Marina has also changed into clothes similar in the promo picture. She couldn't help but think that Marina looked cute.

"You ready, Pearlie?" Marina asked, snapping her cohost back to reality.

"Huh?" Pearl blinked. "Oh, right! Yeah, totally am! I'm guessing we're walking there?"

"You guessed correctly!" Marina grabbed her bag and headed out with Pearl following behind.

.....

Once arriving at the park, Marina found a good spot and laid out her mat, then removed her shoes.

"Let's do some stretches, Pearl," Marina suggested. "Stretching is very important, ya know."

"Yeah, alright." Pearl turned her hat on backwards and stood beside her friend. It felt a bit odd to not be wearing her crown out in public, but she was fine with it.

Marina also felt off without her headphones, but she felt fine because the park was mostly empty.

The pair did some stretches, Pearl following along with Marina since she didn't really do this often.

"Alright!" Marina clapped once they finished. "Now to really start! I'll be doing some yoga poses and you can do whatever you like, Pearlie. You can even follow along with me if you'd like."

"Nah," Pearl waved her hand, then removed her hat. "I'm gonna practice for dodge rolling!" She dropped her hat and hurried off to a spot with more space, which wasn't too far from Marina.

"Good luck, senpai!" Marina giggled at how energetic Pearl could be. She took her place on her mat and began with her simple workout, listening to Pearl in the background.

To pretty much anyone doing yoga, Pearl would be a distraction. But not to Marina. She actually found it nice to be listening to her friend.

She decided to open her eyes and check on Pearl. Said Inkling already had a layer of sweat on her, but she didn't seem ready to stop just yet.

Pearl did a dodge roll, pretending her fingers were her prized duelies. She noticed Marina watching her and waved to her smiling.

Marina chirped and waved back. 'She's so precious.'

Pearl and continued what she was doing while Marina changed positions and closed her eyes.

She reopened them when Pearl came back, plopping onto the ground beside her.

"I'm already tired," Pearl puffed.

Marina smiled and reached for her bag, taking a water bottle out from it and handing it to Pearl.

"It's best to stay hydrated, senpai."

"I know. Thanks." Pearl gulped down the water and let out a satisfying sigh. "I needed that. But I also need a break." She set the bottle down.

"Maybe you could try doing a few yoga poses," Marina suggested.

"Hm? Well, I could try." Pearl sat up. "Give me an easy one though."

"How about just a toe touch?" Marina stood up.

"Hmm, alright." Pearl also stood.

Marina first demonstrated, then stood up straight and smiled at Pearl.

"Now you try."

"I can't promise I'll do it right." Pearl reached down and touched her toes, though her knees were bent.

"Your legs have to be straight," Marina crossed her arms.

"They totally," Pearl said, obvious struggle in her tone.

Marina sighed and moved closer to Pearl. She placed one hand on her back and one on her knees, gently coaxing her into the right position.

Pearl sucked in a breath and quickly stood up straight. "Okay, next?"

"Oh no! Did I hurt you?" Marina asked worriedly, looking over Pearl with a concerned look.

"I-I'm fine," Pearl cleared her throat. "Let's do a different one. Yeah?"

"Well, okay." Marina relaxed, smiling. "We'll do the head to knee pose." She sat down and Pearl did the same. Marina put one leg out and folded the other in. She reached forward and grabbed her foot, placing her forehead on her knee.

"Seems easy." Pearl did the same, but struggled to keep her leg straight.

Marina giggled and sat up. Once again, she helped Pearl get into the right position.

"How's that? No strain on your back?" She ran her hand down Pearl's back.

"N-no," Pearl cleared her throat. "I'm good."

Marina smiled and nodded, removing her hands.

Pearl let out a breath and sat up straight. "Um, how about we jog a bit? I can carry our stuff! It'll give me more of a workout!"

"Hm, if you're sure. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Marina stood up, packing up her mat.

"You doubt me too much, Rina!" Pearl put her hands on her hips. "I'll show you how it's done!" She snatched up her bags and ran off.

"Ah! Pearlie, be careful!" Marina ran after her friend. "I don't doubt your skills, but you're still clumsy!"

Pearl just laughed in response, but didn't pay attention to the rock in front of her and tripped on it.

"Pearl, you dummy!"


	9. Vampire vs Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splatoween party with the Squid Sisters!

"They're the sun-dodging immortals with an insatiable thirst for blood! Vampires!" Pearl bounced in her seat.

"Verses the shape-shifting canines with supernatural strength! Werewolves!" Marin clapped.

"This isn't even a contest!" Pearl leaned back in her chair. "I mean, vampires are immortal, yo!"

"Vampires might technically be able to live forever, but they're not immortal," Marina crossed her arms. "Those suckers are super easy to slay. Ever hear of sunlight? Garlic? Stakes?"

"Pshh, steaks?!" Pearl sat up. "You can't slay a vampire with a slab of meat!"

"Pearlie..." Marina smiled a little.

"Vamps don't even eat steak! They drink the juice inside of it like civilized beings!" Pearl huffed, throwing her hands up. "Werewolves, on the other hand, eat steak straight from the source!"

"Um, Pearl." Marina giggled.

"They're mindless, slobbery dogs with zero sophistication or impulse control," Pearl pointed at Marina. "Steaks? Get real, Marina."

"Okay, Pearlie," Marina leaned her head on her hand. "Whatever you say."

"Which monster is your favorite? Visit the Splatfest terminal and pick a side!"

.....

"You only got, like, three lines," Pearl said, pulling her hoodie on. "Stupid script."

"It's fine, Pearlie," Marina smiled. "At least we get to go to the Squid Sisters party tonight! I can't wait!"

"Me too!" Pearl grinned, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "It's gonna be rad! And our costumes are awesome! I know you haven't tried yours on yet, but you're gonna love it, Rina."

"Thank you, Pearlie," Marina chirped. "I can't believe you made costumes again."

"I had to!" Pearl headed out of the studio with Marina. "Plus, I wanted them to be special and not cheap, store bought ones."

"You're so talented, Pearlie."

"Hey, ya ain't gotta flatter me," the tips of Pearl's ears turned blue. "Now let's head to my house to grab those costumes."

.....

After receiving her costume from Pearl, Marina decided to head out before trying it on. She had some stuff to take care of and decided to meet up with her co-host at the Squid Sisters part when the time came.

Marina absolutely loved her costume and felt confident upon arriving at the party.

The guests mostly consisted of other bands and close friends of the Squid Sisters. Because of that, Marina stuck close with Marie and Callie, nervous about meeting other people.

It was only ten minutes later when Pearl arrived. She grinned when finding her friend.

"Rina!" She ran up to Marina and hugged. "You look killer!"

"Only because you made my costume, Pearl." She hugged her back.

"Makes me kinda thirsty," Pearl purred.

Marina eyes widened and she looked down at her friend. "Huh?"

"Because I'm a vamp, yo! Duh," Pearl giggled, pulling away. "I drink blood, ya know."

"Oh, Pearlie." Marina let out a shaky breath.

"I actually am thirsty. So I'll go get us drinks!" Pearl did finger guns as she started walking away. "Don't let any other vampire bite ya!"

Marina squeaked, feeling blood rush to her cheeks. "Oh, geez."

"Rina!" Callie ran up to Marina. She was also wearing a vampire costume made by Pearl. "You should meet the members of Chirpy Chips! They're so cool!"

"Oh, I don't know about that. I'm not good with meeting others."

"I'll be with you. Don't worry!" Callie grabbed Marina's hand and dragged her along.

The meeting surprisingly went well and Marina even thought about working with them on a collab.

Pearl came back and the two enjoyed the night together.

At one point, Pearl went off to take a call and Marina relaxed, enjoying the chill, but fun atmosphere.

"Hey," Marina was snapped out of her thoughts and turned to see Noiji the guitarist of Chirpy Chips.

"Hi," she greeted, smiling.

"Whatcha doin'?" Noiji sat beside Marina, a bit too close to her liking.

"Pearlie went to take a call. I'm just waiting for her." Marina scooted away, looking off somewhere.

"Ah, you two have been together the whole night," Noiji kept staring at Marina. "You two going out?"

"N-no!" Marina finally looked at him. "W-We're not going out." She cleared her throat, looking away again.

"Hm, okay. Pearl made that costume, right?"

"Yeah, she did," Marina smiled. "She's really talented."

"Yeah, but I don't think it does ya justice," Noiji smirked.

"What?" Marina looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I'm just saying you look sexy in your outfit." Noiji moved closer.

Marina frowned and looked away. "Uh, okay."

"Oh, don't get upset. Give me a smile-" Noiji was suddenly interrupted by food hitting his face.

Marina looked up to see Pearl standing there, giving Noiji a death glare. She smiled and hurried to her friend's side.

"What the hell?!" Noiji wiped the food off of his face to glare at Pearl.

Everyone at the party was now staring at them.

"You should lay off when you're obviously making someone uncomfortable. Especially if it's my girl, Rina," Pearl spat, continuing to glare at him.

Paruko, the main vocalist of Chirpy Chips, stomped over and grabbed her band mate, dragging him away.

Marie and Callie hurried over to Pearl and Marina.

"Are you two okay?" Marie asked, looking worried.

"I am," Pearl said. "You okay, Rina? That guy didn't hurt ya?"

"I'm okay," Marina smiled. "Thank you, Pearlie."

Pearl grinned, then noticed a gold Inkling trying to fight Noiji.

"Uh oh," Marie said once noticing. "I better go stop her." She rushed off.

"Hm, that Marie's friend?" Pearl asked Callie.

"In a way," Callie giggled. "They both have major crushes on each other."

"Aww," Marina cooed. "That's sweet. I hope they get together."

"Marina, forever the romantic," Pearl chuckled.

Marina stuck her tongue out at her friend, ignoring the look Callie gave her.

.....

"You sure you don't want me to drive you home?" Pearl asked worriedly, standing outside with Marina.

"I'll be fine, Pearlie," Marina reassured her friend. "It's a little cold on my motorcycle, but other than that, I'll be okay."

"Alright, if you insist. But text me once you get back to your apartment." Pearl gave her friend a hug and then got in her car, driving.

Marina waved as her friend left and turned, being met with Callie standing in front of her.

"Ah! Callie!" Marina jumped back.

"S-sorry," Callie giggled. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanna talk."

"Hm? About what?" Marina relaxed.

"Well, about you and Pearl," Callie bit her lip. "I just think you should really tell her you like her. It's obvious she likes you too."

Marina frowned and turned away, staring down at her feet.

"I know it's none of my business," Callie stepped closer, putting her hand on Marina's shoulder. "But I really think you should tell her."

"Maybe you're right, Cal," Marina sighed. "It feels like my feelings are just getting worse and worse the more I ignore this. I love her, Callie."

"Aww!" Callie giggled. "Sorry! That's just so cute. Just tell her when you're ready. Don't rush it."

Marina smiled at Callie. "Thank you, Cal."

"No problem!" Callie did a salute. "Now, I gotta go help Marie clean. Goodnight, Marina!" She waved and ran off back into the house.

Marina smiled, but then sighed. 'How would I even tell her?'

.....

Marina knocked on the door to Pearl's house, holding her werewolf costume under her arm. The previous night when she got home, Pearl sent her text to come over along with the costume.

She didn't exactly know why Pearl wanted her to bring the costume, but she complied.

Marina did wait long before Pearl answered, snatching the costume from her arms and walking off.

"Eh? Pearlie?" Marina walked in and shut the door, making sure to lock it. She followed after her friend. "Uh, Pearl?"

Pearl was mumbling to herself, then turned to Marina.

"I just want to make some changes to your costume. Make it, uh," she glanced away. "Less revealing." A small blush tinted her cheeks.

"O-oh." Marina cleared her throat. "You don't have to do that, Pearlie. I like it the way it is."

"W-well," Pearl's blush grew. "It's just, um..." She looked away biting her lip.

"Pearl?" Marina stepped closer, reaching her hand out and putting it on the short Inkling's shoulder.

"I just don't want ya to get harassed," Pearl said finally. "I got really angry with how that guy treated you. You don't deserve that."

Marina went quiet and just stared at her friend for a moment.

"And I-I know you can handle yourself. I just-!"

"Pearl," Marina said softly, grabbing her friend's attention. She pressed her hands to her chest, feeling her heartbeats quicken.

"Rina?" Pearl blinked at her friend.

"N-Nothing," Marina cleared her throat and smiled at Pearl. "It's very thoughtful of you to do this, but it's okay. Really."

"A-are you sure?" Pearl pursed her lips, her tooth poking out a little.

"I'm sure." Marina took the costume from Pearl and set it aside. She wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close.

"Alright," Pearl hugged her friend back, closing her eyes. She opened them back up once Marina pulled away.

"How about we," Marina stepped back. "Go play some turf wars? It'll be fun before we have to perform a whole bunch tomorrow."

"Yeah," Pearl smirked, putting her hand on her hip. "That sounds like fun. Be prepared to be beat."

"You'll be eating those words, Pearlie," Marina giggled.

.....

Pearl fanned out her cape, letting it flow back down, it almost reaching her feet.

"You think I'd be able to dodge roll in this?" She turned to her bandmate after entering the lobby, putting her hands on her hips.

"No way," Marina giggled. "You'd get stuck and fall in the water more easily."

"I never fall in the water!" Pearl puffed out her cheeks and didn't back down when Marina crossed her arms.

"You do know I've been keeping count, right?" Marina smirked.

"Lies!" Pearl turned abruptly, causing her to step on her cape and trip. "Agh!"

Marina sighed and shook her head in disappointment. She walked over, squatting down and hugging her knees.

"You fell," she said simply.

"I know that!" Pearl whined, not lifting her head, even when their manager walked in.

"I'm not even gonna ask what happened," he said after staring at Pearl for a moment. "You two are on in five." He walked out, closing the door behind him.

"It's not my fault the cape is so long," Pearl mumbled. She sat up and gave Marina a pout.

"You're nose is blue." Marina poked Pearl's nose and in response the Pygmy scrunched up her nose.

"Don't touch it!" Pearl sat up properly, rubbing her nose. "It stings!"

"Let's just get out there," Marina giggled, standing up. She held her hand out to her friend.

Pearl stared at her for a moment before accepting her hand and stood up. "You're a meanie."

"And you're a baby," Marina chirped, turning towards the door. "Let's go!" She walked out of the room, Pearl following behind.

.....

"Pearlie, are you really sure you want to play turf war in your costume?" Marina asked, holding her splat brella close.

"You worry about yourself!" Pearl put her hands on her hips. "Plus, you're wearing your costume."

"That's because my costume won't get in the way!"

"Whatever. You'll see that I'll do great!" Pearl grinned, holding out a thumbs up.

Marina gave a defeated sigh. "Alright." She smiled, deciding to drop the topic. "Are you excited to play in the Shifty Station again."

"Yeah!" Pearl pumped her fist in the air. "It's so cool! I had lots of fun in it. And I can't believe you named it after me. It's kind of embarrassing."

"That's on you for letting me name the Shifty Stations," Marina giggled. "It's a clever name anyway. Windmill House on the Pearlie."

"I only let you name them because you created them," Pearl crossed her arms. "But I get to name the next Shifty Station."

"Deal," Marina smiled. She looked up to see they hand enough people for a turf war. "Good luck, Pearlie." She waved and joined her teammates.

"You're the one that's gonna need the luck!" Pearl yelled after her.

.....

Marina walked into the recording room, seeing that Pearl was already there."

"Oh, Pearlie!"

Pearl looked up from her phone and smiled. "Hey. The script for today is pretty dumb, huh?"

"Kind of," Marina set her bag down. "I can't wait to hear one of your raps. I really love them."

Pearl sucked in a breath and looked away. "I-it's still dumb. You barely get any lines."

"That's okay with me," Marina set her turntable in place. "You're so great at freestyle rapping."

"Alright, alright!" Pearl's cheeks turned a darker blue. "I'm already thinkin' of lyrics. So let's get through this. I'm craving something from Sean's."

"Okay, Pearlie." Marina smiled when the camera started rolling.

They went through their intro, quickly moving into the results.

"Vamps are the champs!" Pearl cheered and laughed.

"Ugh," Marina sighed. "So, are you going to rap about how your team won the Splat-"

"Give it up for team vampires!" Pearl interrupted Marina, jumping out of her chair. "Hotter than a pan fryer in a campfire!"

Marina smiled and leaned her head on her hand, watching her friend.

"And the way it transpired, like you wolves weren't there," Pearl noticed Marina watching and faltered a bit, her cheeks turning blue. "A-All that's left of you is the smell of burnt hair."

Marina giggled and clapped even though she wasn't supposed to.

Pearl let out a breath and grinned at the camera. "If you participated in the Splatfest, your prizes are waiting in the square!" She cleared her throat once the camera cut.

"That was great, Pearlie!" Marina smiled, but then tilted her head. "But you stuttered in the middle.

"No I didn't!" Pearl cringed at herself. "Uh, I'll go get us food! You wait here!" She left the studio, not giving Marina a chance to respond.

Marina blinked, confused for a moment before smiling. She pressed her hands to her chest and then closed her eyes, feeling her heartbeats.

"Oh, Pearlie."


	10. Warm Breakfast vs Cold Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a breakfast with Marina, Pearl starts to question her feelings.

"Marina, it's winter," Pearl raised an eyebrow, staring at her friend from across the break room. "Why would you want to eat something cold?"

"It doesn't matter about the weather," Marina carefully fixed her eyeliner. "Everyone still eats ice cream in winter."

"That's just weird," Pearl stuck her tongue out.

"Stop complaining," Marina glared at Pearl through the mirror. "We wouldn't even have a Splatfest if I hadn't suggested this."

"Yeah, yeah." Pearl crossed her arms and kicked her feet onto a table. She soon noticed that Marina was smiling at her. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." Marina stood up and approached Pearl, holding her hands behind her back. "How about we have a sleepover at my place tonight?"

Pearl hummed, leaning her head back. "Yeah. We haven't had one in awhile."

Marina grinned, blushing. "Okay. I can even make us breakfast to celebrate the Splatfest I came up with."

"You ain't gonna let that down, are ya?" Pearl crossed her arms.

"Nope. Now, come on," Marina pushed Pearl's feet off the table. "Let's announce the Splatfest."

"Shell yeah!" Pearl hopped up and stretched. "You sure your eyeliner is good enough?"

"Oh, hush." Marina walked out of the room.

Pearl chuckled, following after her.

.....

"How do you like your breakfast?" Pearl leaned back in her chair. "Nice and warm?"

"Or refreshingly cold?" Marina clapped her hands together.

"C'mon, this one's easy!" Pearl smirked, crossing her arms. "Warm, nutritious and delicious all the way!"

"No way! A bowl of cereal is just as nutritious and much easier, Pearl!" Marina placed her hands on her turntable. "Plus, you're not wasting precious time. You think this eyeliner draws itself on?" She motioned to her eyes.

Pearl rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You can't even drag yourself out of bed in the morning to get ready properly," She crossed her arms. "Breakfast is the first meal of the day. Who'd want icky cereal over porridge?"

"Um, porridge is just warm, milky cereal so don't act all high and mighty with me!" Marina pouted.

Pearl chuckled. 'Cute.'

"What about a continental breakfast, then? Croissants, cheese, fruit. Delish!" Marina chirped. "It's so light and refreshing and doesn't weigh you down like a stodgy fry-up."

Pearl gasped. "First of all, I don't wanna hear nobody badmouth a fry-up," She glared at her co-host. "Second, a warm breakfast is just easier to digest. Gotta think of those insides." She pointed to her stomach.

Marina furrowed her eyebrows. "Ew, Pearl," She shook her head. "Even our biggest fans don't want to hear that kind of talk."

Pearl's eyes widened. "Wha- Yo- Marina!" Her face flushed blue. "C'mon. Don't be gross."

"I'm not the one talking about her digestive issues on the air, Pearlie." Marina crossed her arms, tilting her head.

"Okay, let's just...drop it and leave it to our glorious Splatfest Teams, okay?" Pearl puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms, slumping in her chair.

"Fine, fine," Marina smiled. "Well, Inklings, get on down to the Splatfest Terminal and pick a side!"

.....

"That was so embarrassing!" Pearl covered her face. "Why'd they have to bring in my digestive issues? How'd they even know?!"

"Well, we always have to share our medical history with our manager." Marina petted Pearl's head.

"Doesn't mean we have to share it with our fans!" Pearl pouted, turning away.

"Oh, you're fine." Marina lifted her friend's head. "At least we get to have a sleepover."

Pearl snorted. "Rina, we're adults. Don't call it a sleepover."

"Then what should I call it?" Marina put her hands on her hips.

"Um," Pearl bit her lip and looked away.

"Thought so," Marina smirked

"Wh-Whatever." Pearl sunk in her chair, not looking at Marina. "You're acting so cocky today just cause this Splatfest was your idea. It ain't fair."

"You're such a child." Marina knelt down and started rubbing Pearl's ear. Said Inkling tensed up and then relaxed, starting to purr.

"Are you done whining now, baby?" Marina teased, smiling at her friend.

Pearl's eyes widened and she jerked away, her face flushing blue. "Can you at least let me help with the Shifty Station? You gotta make a new one, right?"

"Yep!" Marina stood up. "You sure you wanna help? You're smart, there's no doubt about that. But you don't really understand the stuff I deal with."

"Just tell me what to do and I'll help. No problem!" Pearl hopped up. "Now, let's get changed and do something before we gotta announce the stages again." She walked out, motioning for Marina to follow.

"Demanding as always." Marina followed after Pearl.

.....

Pearl knocked on Marina's door while glaring down at her phone. She huffed and stuffed it in her hoodie pocket. She looked up when Marina finally answered the door, a towel on her shoulders.

"Hey, sorry. I wasn't expecting you till later." Marina stepped aside. "And are you okay?"

"It's just Emperor. He decided to pay a visit because he was struggling with business stuff that I didn't care about." Pearl walked in, planting herself on Marina's couch and setting her feet on the coffee table.

"You're lucky I'm fine with your behavior in my apartment." Marina shut the door and walked over. "And did you just leave your brother at your house?"

"Yeah, I got annoyed so I just left." She blinked and looked up at Marina. "Should I have not done that?"

"Most likely. What if he needed help?" Marina sat down.

"He didn't. He was just complaining." Pearl pulled her phone out and glared at it. "And he continues to complain." She tossed her phone onto the coffee table.

"Well, don't keep that bitter attitude all night," Marina stood up. "I want us to have fun! And you need to be thankful since I'm making your breakfast tomorrow."

"Pouring me a bowl of cereal does not count as making me breakfast." Pearl glared at her friend.

"Calm down. I'm making you a warm breakfast. Just as you like." Marina patted her head, smiling at her.

"Oh," Pearl perked up. "Cool! But can I trust you to cook? All you make is cold food."

"Can you go one hour without complaining?" Marina crossed her arms. "I can easily cook. Feel lucky this isn't two years ago when I was first learning cook. Without your help."

Pearl pouted, slouching again and crossing her arms.

"Stop that," Marina lifted her friend so she was sitting up. "Your back will start hurting if you keep sitting like that."

"Alright, let's get one thing straight," Pearl slouched again. "I'm not."

Marina held back a laugh and turned away to hide the smile that was forming. "You're such a dork, Pearlie."

"Thank you." Pearl fully laid down on the couch, putting her hands behind her head.

"You should get ready for bed, Pearl. I'm already ready. You know we gotta get up early." Marina places her hand on top of Pearl's head.

"Says the one that constantly does all nighters. And I'm technically ready," Pearl looked up at her friend. "I just gotta take my shoes off." She waved her feet.

"And your socks?" She leaned over Pearl.

"What? No way! You'll never get me to take my socks off while sleeping." She smirked, crossing her arms.

"You disgust me." Marina shook her head.

"You're so dramatic." Pearl yawned, closing her eyes.

Marina sighed, staring down at the Pygmy, losing herself in her thoughts. She was brought back to reality when Pearl waved her hand in her face.

"You alright, Rina?" Pearl asked, having not moved from where she laid.

"Oh, uh," Marina stood up straight. "Yeah. I'm alright." She smiled reassuringly.

Pearl nodded a little and sat up. "I'll go get changed. I know I still got some pjs here. And if I don't, I'll borrow your clothes." She stood up from the couch and headed off to Marina's room.

Marina sighed heavily and flopped onto the couch. "Cod, I am so stupid." She curled up, frowning. "Maybe I should tell her," she glanced towards her room. "Not now though. Gotta wait for the perfect moment."

.....

Pearl hopped onto Marina's bed, stretching out and purring softly. "I love this bed."

"Only because you bought it," Marina put her hands on her hips. "Even though I didn't want you too." She crawled onto the bed, pushing Pearl aside.

"Hey!" Pearl glared at her friend.

"Despite being small, you still somehow take up the whole bed." Marina got under the covers and grabbed a book from her bedside table.

"You're gonna read even though you said we had to get up early?" Pearl stretched out and yawned.

"I'm only going to read for half an hour. You can go to sleep," Marina opened her book. "You can also take your socks off."

"Nope!" Pearl curled up under the covers, closing her eyes. "'Night, Rina."

"Goodnight, Pearlie." It wasn't long before Marina heard soft snoring come from the Pygmy beside her. She chirped and focused on her book.

Marina had read longer than intended and when she realized the time, she set aside her book and settled down. She rolled over so she was now facing Pearl. She smiled and scooted closer to her friend.

.....

Pearl eyes fluttered open and she sat up, stretching. She yawned and noticed the spot beside her was empty.

"Rina?" She got up and hurried out of the room, hearing noises come from the kitchen. She rushed in and let out a breath when she saw Marina.

"Good morning, Pearlie." Marina was at the stove, cooking eggs.

Pearl slowly walked over and hugged Marina tightly.

"Huh? Pearlie, what's wrong?" Marina looked down at her.

"I'm usually up before you, so I got worried," Pearl mumbled.

Marina smiled and patted Pearl's head. "Well, I did say I was going to make you breakfast. I had to get up before you to do that."

"Hm," Pearl mumbled.

"Just sit down. I'm almost done cooking."

"Alright." Pearl pulled away and sat down at the table, laying her head down.

A moment later, Pearl heard a plate being set down in front of her. She lifted her head and grinned at the breakfast in front of her.

"This looks awesome, Rina! I guess you can cook." She picked up a fork.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Marina set down a glass of orange juice for Pearl. "And just know I only have orange juice with pulp because of you."

"Aww, you're makin' me feel special, Rina." Pearl took a sip of her juice.

"Because you are, Pearlie." Marina poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat down with Pearl.

"What?" Pearl blinked at her friend.

"I said you're special." Marina poked Pearl's cheek and smiled at her before taking a bite of cereal.

"O-oh." Pearl's cheeks flushed blue and she took a bite from her eggs. "This is really good, Rina!"

"I'm glad you like it," Marina chirped.

Pearl blinked at her friend, then looked down at her food. 'Why do I feel weird?' She took another bite, purring softly.

"It's so cute when you purr," Pearl looked back at Marina when she spoke. "That makes it easy to tell when you're happy."

"W-well," Pearl cleared her throat. "I show off my emotions in obvious ways. That's what makes me awesome."

"That's not all," Marina ate another spoonful of cereal. "You're amazing at singing, you're so smart and kind! And pretty. You're great in so many ways, Pearlie."

Pearl covered her face, whining. "Stop being so nice."

Marina giggled. "Just eat your food."

Pearl huffed and went back to eating, soon calming down and enjoying her food.

.....

Pearl sat idly, staring at her phone, not really doing anything on it.

She was waiting for Marina to finish changing and join her in the recording room.

Ever since that morning, Pearl seemed to be thinking of Marina in a different way. Well, she's sort of felt this way for a couple days, but she couldn't describe what it was.

She sighed heavily, slouching in her chair.

"Pearl, I told you to stop slouching," Pearl perked up when Marina finally walked in. "I know you'll just complain about your back hurting later."

"Sorry," Pearl mumbled.

Marina frowned and tilted her head. "Are you okay, Pearlie?" She kneeled down beside her friend.

"Y-yeah," Pearl cleared her throat and smiled at Marina.

"Alright." Marina stood up and moved behind her turntable.

Pearl sighed, leaning back. 'What's wrong with me?'

.....

Pearl arrived at a diner and spotted the Squid Sisters, walking over to them.

"Hey, Rina will be here in a bit. She's gotta deal with stuff." Pearl sat down across from the cousins.

"That's alright," Marie smiled. "How've you two been?"

"Dating yet?" Callie asked before being punched in the arm by Marie. "Ow!"

"Don't be so insensitive, Cal."

"Wh-Why would you ask that anyway?" Pearl's cheeks flushed blue. "We're just friends. Friends can be close, ya know."

Callie narrowed her eyes and hummed. "I'm pretty good at telling feelings. It's like a sixth sense!"

"It's true," Marie sighed.

"Does that mean-" She covered Callie's mouth.

"No, it doesn't."

Pearl blinked at the two idols, raising an eyebrow. "What are you two talking about?"

"No changing the subject!" Callie crossed her arms. "You two have feelings for each other. I can tell."

"Are you going to bring this up every time we're around these two?" Marie sipped her drink that she ordered earlier.

"You know I love love," Callie leaned on her hand. "Anyway, I don't hear you denying your feelings."

"I am!" Pearl glared at Callie. "We're just friends. Have been for two years."

"And you're telling me neither of have caught feelings?" Callie tilted her.

Pearl growled and slouched, crossing her arms.

"I hear no denial~" Callie purred.

"Stop it, Callie," Marie said sternly.

Marina finally arrived, hurrying over to her friends. She wasn't wearing her headphones.

"Sorry, I'm late!" She sat down beside Pearl. "I got held up."

"Rina, you're headphones." Pearl pointed at her, tilting her head.

"Huh? What about them?" Marina reached up and felt her ears. Her eyes widened and she glanced around. "I-I must've forgot them..." She covered her ears with her hands.

Pearl pulled Marina to sit down and moved her hair so it covered her ears. "Sorry you forgot them. Once we're finished, we can head back to the studio and get them."

"Okay, Pearlie," Marina nodded a little, smiling at her friend. "Thank you."

"No problem, Rina." Pearl down right.

Callie narrowed her eyes at the idols across from her, then looked at Marie, raising an eyebrow. Marie just shrugged in response.

.....

Pearl looked around the studio, humming to herself. "You sure you didn't leave them at home?"

"I'm sure I left them here!" Marina looked under a table. "I had to take a call, so I took them off. Maybe I left them in a different room?"

Pearl went into Marina's personal changing room, seeing her headphones on the vanity. She grinned and grabbed them, heading back to Marina.

"Yo, Rina! I found them!"

"Really?" Marina turned to Pearl, smiling brightly. "Yay!"

Pearl chuckled, walking up to her. She reached up and placed the headphones over Marina's ears. Her hands lingered there for a moment as she stared up at her.

Marina placed her hands on top of Pearl's smiling back at her.

Pearl jerked her hands away and cleared her throat. "The Splatfest begins tomorrow. W-we should head home and rest."

"R-right," Marina stepped back. "Maybe we could have another sleepover? At yours this time?"

"S-sure!" Pearl smiled. "It's already getting late since dinner with the Squid Sisters went on for awhile. I could probably fall asleep once I touch my bed. And I've already clothes for you there."

"That sounds great!" Marina chirped.

.....

Pearl yawned and crawled under her covers.

"You weren't kidding when you said you'd fall asleep right away," Marina said, laying down beside the Pygmy.

"Heh, yeah. Guess I'm just really tired from today." Pearl rolled to face Marina. "So no reading tonight. Okay?"

"Okay." Marina faced Pearl, smiling at her.

Pearl smiled before looking away. "Uh, we should probably sleep, huh?"

"Mhm." Marina closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Pearlie."

"G-Goodnight, Rina." Pearl cleared her throat, closing her eyes.

.....

Pearl whined when she woke up, refusing to open her eyes. She only opened her eyes when she felt breaths on her face. She tensed, seeing Marina's face really close to hers.

Marina was still asleep, breathing softly. She was close to Pearl, so much that their legs were pressed together.

Pearl gulped and let out a breath. "R-Rina," she said to wake up her friend up.

"Hm?" Marina yawned and slowly opened her eyes, gasping when she saw how close she was to Pearl. "Um, s-sorry."

"I-it's okay." Pearl cleared her throat, not looking away from Marina.

Despite the awkwardness, neither of the two moved away from each other, staying quiet as they just laid there. Both of their faces were blue.

Pearl finally moved away, sitting up. "Uh, w-we should get ready." She hopped out of her bed, going to her closet.

Marina sighed and sat up. 'Way to go, Marina.'

.....

Ever since that day, it had been awkward between Pearl and Marina. They were still close, of course, and had tons of fun with the Splatfest, but any time the two were alone, they'd remain silent and not talk much.

When the Splatfest ended, Pearl thought they should talk, but never got the courage to do it.

Now that she waited in the studio for Marina, she thought that they should really talk. She cared about Marina a lot and didn't want there to be rift to between them.

She looked up and smiled when Marina walked in. "Hey."

"Hi." Marina smiled back and took her place behind her turntable. "I'm surprised they didn't have you do a rap this time."

"Me too!" Pearl chuckled and sat up. "I've pretty much done one every time I won! It's five to four right now! So I'm currently kicking your butt."

"No need to gloat." Marina pouted, crossing her arms

"You gloat too, ya know!" Pearl stuck her tongue out at Marina.

"Whatever."

Pearl chuckled and then let out a breath. "Rina, do you think we could talk after this?"

"Huh? About what?"

"Alright, ladies! We're about to go live."

"Uh, I'll tell you when we're done." Pearl sat up and grinned.

Marina nodded a little, feeling a bit worried and hopping Pearl had nothing bad to say.

After going through their intro, they got to the Splatfest results.

"Ohhhh yeah!" Pearl threw her hands in the air. "The warming feeling of a tasty, nutritious victory is mine!"

"But why?!" Marina whined. "All I want in the morning is a refreshing bite of fruit or cheese..."

"Well tough, Marina. Fair's fair, and ain't nothin' fairer than a Splatfest ruling," Pearl smirked.

"But how will I ever get ready in the morning and fit in a warm breakfast?" Marina pouted.

Pearl rolled her eyes and leaned back. "You could just go to bed earlier and stop hitting the snooze button, y'know. I've witnessed you do that first hand."

"I don't know what you're talking, but it certainly isn't sense." Marina's cheeks turned slightly blue and she crossed her arms.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway because I won! So there! Fry-ups all round!" Pearl laughed and then pointed at the camera. "If you participated in the Splatfest, your prizes are waiting in the Square!"

.....

"So," Marina began once they got back to the dressing. "You said you wanted to talk?"

Pearl flinched, not looking at her friend. "Uh, did I say that?" She bit her lip.

"Um, yeah. Just before we announced the results." Marina tilted her head.

"Oh, right." Pearl looked down at her feet. "I kinda forgot. I'm sure it wasn't important."

Marina frowned and walked up to Pearl, kneeling down. "Pearlie, what's wrong?" She gently lifted the Pygmy's head.

Pearl avoided eye contact with Marina. "Nothin' is wrong, yo. I'm perfect!" She forced a smile.

"Pearlie," Marina leaned closer. "I'm your friend, Pearlie. You can tell me what's wrong." She always felt so embarrassed when she was close to Pearl, but she was worried about her friend and wanted to help her.

Pearl's smile dropped into a frown and she finally met Marina's eyes. She let out a breath and surged forward, pressing her lips again Marina's. She squeezed her eyes shut so she didn't see Marina's reaction.

She finally pulled away, slowly opening her eyes. She was met with a surprised face from Marina.

"Uh, R-Rina?"

Marina squeaked and fell back, covering her face with her hands and tentacles.

"Rina!" Pearl hurried to Marina's side. "M-Marina, are you okay?"

Marina nodded a little, keeping her face covered. "I-I'm just surprised," her voice was high. "I didn't expect that. At all."

"I-I'm sorry!" Pearl frowned. "I really should've asked first! But you know I'm not good with words, so I thought that actions speak louder than words. A-and, ugh! I'm really sorry, Marina! Please don't hate me..."

Marina slowly sat up, uncovering her face. She stared at Pearl for a moment, a silence settling between them. She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against Pearl's. A much softer kiss than what Pearl had done.

Pearl seemed to relax and leaned into Marina, closing her eyes and placing her hand on her cheek.

Marina kept her eyes slightly open to see Pearl's face and smiled into the kiss. Her tentacles reached forward and attached to Pearl. She decided to finally pull away, forcing her tentacles to relax.

Pearl kept her eyes closed for a moment longer, having not realized that Marina pulled away. She opened her eyes and smiled at her.

"You kissed me," She whispered.

Marina nodded. "You kissed me first," She chirped and hugged Pearl tightly.

"Y-yeah. I wanted to the morning of the Splatfest, but couldn't." Pearl chuckled, hugging Marina back.

"I'm glad you did now, Pearlie. Because I really like you. I think I have for awhile." Marina started playing with Pearl's hair.

"I think I have too, but I ain't great with this stuff." Pearl laid her head down on Marina's shoulder.

"I think you did great." Marina pulled away and smiled at her.

Pearl smiled back, then looked away out of embarrassment. "Um, can we be girlfriends now? I think that'd be pretty awesome."

"I think that'd be pretty awesome too." Marina leaned down, pressing a kiss to Pearl's cheek.

Pearl grinned and hugged her girlfriend tightly. "Thank you!"


	11. Lemon vs No Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina proposes a cook off.

A sudden knock at a door startled Pearl, making her jump away from her girlfriend.

"You're on in a bit you two!" Tim, their manager shouted from the other side. Footsteps could be heard walking away from the door.

"Oh, come on!" Pearl stood up, crossing her arms. "Can't I kiss my girlfriend in peace?"

"You had plenty of time to kiss me this morning, but you wanted to sleep in." Marina glared at the Pygmy.

Pearl gave an innocent pout. "But I stayed up late last night. That's not fair," she whined. "I really like kissing you."

Marina smiled and stood up, a slight blush on her cheeks. She walked up to Pearl and gently wrapped her arms around her. She leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Hey, don't kiss there," Pearl whined. "You know I don't like my forehead." She wrapped her arms around Marina's waist.

"Only because mean people on the internet got you thinking like that," Marina lifted Pearl's head, smiling at her. "I like everything about you and I know you know that's true."

"Sh-Shut up." The tips of Pearl's ears turned blue.

Marina giggled and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek. "Let's go." She pulled away and walked towards the door.

Pearl smirked and hurried past Marina, running her hand along the other girl's lower back as she passed.

"Pearl!" Marina gasped and shivered.

"Well, what do you expect when you're dressed like that?" Pearl opened the door, stepping out.

"My outfit isn't an invite, ya know." Marina followed after her.

"Yeah, I know," Pearl's small ears drooped. "I'll stop. I'm sorry. We've been friends for two years, but only dating for one month."

Marina smiled. "You're sweet." She kissed her cheek. "Now, let's do this announcement."

"For another sucky theme!" Pearl chuckled. "This one is so simple! Who does want some lemon on their meat?"

"Well, um-"

"Let's get this over with! Then we can go to my house and celebrate another Splatfest! We can cook up some meat." Pearl entered the recording room.

"She's gonna be disappointed to find out I don't like lemon..." Marina followed Pearl.

"Ain't it cool we don't got a script this time?" Pearl sat in her chair. "They just gave us a couple ideas on what to say and we just go at it! But like I'm gonna actually do any of their ideas."

"Yep," Marina giggled. "Let's just treat as if it's a normal conversation."

"How can we, when you're stuck with no lemon?"

Marina cleared her throat and stepped behind her turntable. "We're starting."

Pearl grinned. "Y'all know what time it is!"

"It's Off the Hook, coming at you live from Inkopolis square!"

"Now," Pearl crossed her arms. "We gotta share the big news before we get into the stages."

"The Splatfest!" Marina clapped. "What's the theme this time, Senpai?"

"Alright, alright. Calm down," Pearl sat up. "Okay, here it comes!"

The screen changed.

"The theme this time is about you like your meat!" Pearl pointed to the camera. "Would you have the refreshing aroma and sourness deep-fried meat has to have? Then join Team Lemon!"

"Or would you like to enjoy the deep fried taste? Simple is the way to go on Team No Lemon!" Marina pumped her fist in the air.

"Hmm," Pearl squinted her eyes. "Hey, Marina."

"Hm?" Marina looked at her co-host. "What is it, senpai? Why are you suddenly quiet?"

"Well, this theme is pretty subtle, don't ya think?" Pearl crossed her arms and tilted her head. "Whether to sprinkle lemon on deep-fried meat or not."

"Well, when you put it like that," Marina pouted, but then smiled. "But deep-fried meat is so good! Aren't you at least excited about that part?"

"Of course! Deep-fried meat is awesome!" Pearl rubbed her chin. "I just mean, who wouldn't want to sprinkle lemon on their food?"

"Um, Pearlie..."

"It's not going to be much of a Splatfest since everyone is going to vote for lemon." Pearl leaned back.

"Pearl-senpai..." Marina pouted.

"Hm?" Pearl's eyes widened. "What's wrong, Rina?" She sat up.

"Well," Marina smiled sheepishly. "I don't sprinkle lemon."

"What?! Are you serious?!" Pearl leaned forward. "Marina, you don't sprinkle lemon?!"

"Why are you so shocked? I am on this team after all," Marina shook her head. "Even when we go out to eat together, I don't sprinkle any lemon like you do."

"Marina is a child! That's gotta be it!" Pearl pointed at Marina. "Adults feel refreshed by the sour taste! Do you not understand that?!"

"I, um, like the crunchy sound it makes when I bite into it." Marina smiled sweetly.

Pearl pouted and then smirked. "Marina-kun doesn't seem to understand that the meat tastes better with lemon on it," She teased.

"That's too rash, Pearlie," Marina pouted, crossing her arms. "Anyway! Having it plain is the tastiest way to eat it. That's why I'm on team No Lemon."

Pearl stuck her tongue out at her.

"We're getting off track," Marina shook her head and smiled at the camera. "Head to the terminal and pick a side. And if good luck to anyone who picks team Lemon. If any of you exist."

"They do!" Pearl growled. "Y'all better vote for team Lemon!"

.....

"I can't believe you lied to me!" Pearl paced around the break room. "Our first date was out to dinner! How did I not notice? Now I'm the idiot!"

"Pearl," Marina gently grabbed her girlfriend. "Calm down, Pearl." She pulled the Pygmy close.

"Sorry," Pearl huffed. "I thought you liked lemon."

Marina frowned, then smiled. She leaned down and gently pressed her lips against Pearl's, closing her eyes.

Pearl relaxed, wrapping her arms around Marina's waist. She pulled her girlfriend closer and gently rubbed her hip with her thumb. Marina smiled into the kiss, linking her hands behind Pearl's neck.

Pearl pulled away after awhile and leaned into Marina, keeping her eyes closed.

Marina opened her eyes when the pygmy pulled away and started stroking her hair. "You feeling better?"

Pearl silently nodded. "Are we still gonna cook at my house?" She looked up at Marina.

"I have a better idea," Marina cupped Pearl's cheek. "We should do a cooking competition. We can invite your brothers and cook for them! See who's cooking they like better."

"Oh, my brothers." She pulled away and cleared her throat. "That means I can't really kiss you when around them." She rubbed her arm, avoiding looking at her girlfriend.

Marina blinked, then narrowed her eyes. "You didn't tell them, did you?" She put her hand on her hip.

"Well," Pearl coughed, completely turning away. "no."

"Pearl!" Marina crossed her arms. "Why didn't you tell them?"

"I didn't think it was important?" Pearl smiled awkwardly at her girlfriend.

"Our relationship isn't important?" Marina crossed her arms.

"What? No!" Pearl's eyes widened and she held her hands out. "I mean, yes! Important! Our relationship..." Her arms went limp and her shoulders slouched. She frowned, bowing her head.

Marina sighed. "Can you tell them soon?"

"Yeah," Pearl lifted her head. "I guess I just wasn't ready to tell them. But I am now!" She grinned. "I want everyone to know that I lo-" She cut herself off.

Marina's eyes widened, sucking in a breath.

"Well, uh," Pearl cleared her throat. "Can't really tell everyone. Not even manager knows yet. And he probably wouldn't want us the flaunt our relationship anyway. Wouldn't want anyone to harass us."

Marina nodded in agreement. "Let's get changed and then head to your house and cook! We have time before we have to announce the stage change." She headed of to her changing room.

Pearl sighed heavily and scratched her head. 'I am not good at this relationship thing.' She went off to get changed.

.....

On the way home, Pearl texted her younger brothers to come to her house and once she arrived, she saw Emperor's car already there.

"Yo, nerds! I'm home!" Pearl yelled when her and Marina walked in.

"In the living room!" Prince's voice replied.

Pearl handed the groceries to Marina. "Can you put these in the kitchen?"

Marina nodded and kissed Pearl's cheek before taking the groceries to the kitchen. Pearl grinned and watched her walk away. She sighed, then headed to the living room.

"Sorry for takin' so long," Pearl hopped over the couch, sitting in between her brothers. "Had to stop by Mako Mart. Rina and I got an extra two hours to be here. Now you two are stuck with me for four hours!"

"That's fine by me," Prince said, smiling. "Dad is gone again, so it got boring fast. Emp was no help."

"I suggested we do some Turf Wars," Emperor finally spoke up.

"You take all the fun out of Turf Wars!" Prince glared at his brother.

"Alright, alright," Pearl chuckled. "Calm down. We're doing a different war today!" She stood up from the couch.

"The cooking contest!" Prince clapped. "If Goggles was a part of this, he'd make a huge mess."

"I gotta meet this friend of yours. He sounds awesome." Pearl patted her brother's head. "And what about you? Made any friends?" She turned to Emperor.

"I don't need friends." Emperor crossed his arms.

"He's been hanging out with this cool dude named Gloves!" Prince laughed.

"Prince!" Emperor pushes his brother off the couch.

Pearl laughed along with Prince. "Looks like Little Emperor is a softie!"

"Do not call me that, Pearl!" The tips of his ears turned blue.

"Okay," Pearl chuckled, calming down. "Sorry. I'm just glad you have a friend."

"They're really close!" Prince got up, sitting back down on the couch. "As close as you and Marina!"

Pearl blinked at Prince. "Really now?" She glanced at Emperor and smirked. "That's good! I'm glad you got someone else to complain to or about. But speaking of Marina, I got something to tell you two."

"Is it bad?" Prince frowned.

"Depends on your reaction," Pearl chuckled, then cleared her throat. "It's about me and Marina."

"Are you two dating?!" Prince shouted.

"What? No way!" Emperor shook his head. "That would ruin their friendship!"

Pearl gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, um, Prince is right."

"Oh," Emperor blinked. "Well, then. Sorry I said that."

Prince grinned and hugged his sister. "I'm so happy for you two! I always knew you two would get together!"

"It's all he talks about," Emperor mumbled. "Whatever. I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks you two." Pearl grinned and hugged them.

"Pearlie-senpai~ Everything is ready!" Marina called from the kitchen.

"Prepare yourselves for some awesome food!" Pearl went off to the kitchen. "Ya know, you don't have to call me 'senpai.' It's kinda weird now."

"Sorry," Marina turned on one of the burners. "I've just been doing it for so long."

Pearl walked up behind her girlfriend, giving her a hug.

"You should start cooking, Pearlie." Marina gently moved her girlfriend off of her. "This is a competition after all."

"Alright." Pearl smiled and started on cooking.

Once they were done, they made enough for the four of them.

"Prince! Emp! Food is ready!" Pearl set down four cups and filled them each with different drinks.

Prince came running in, Emperor following more slowly behind him.

"I couldn't wait any longer! It smells so good!" Prince sat down at the table, Pearl setting a plate and drink in front of him. She did the same when Emperor sat down.

"Each of you got meat that both Marina and I cooked. You eat and then choose which you like best!" Pearl sat down beside Marina.

"I hope you enjoy." Marina picked up her fork and began eating.

Pearl did the same, first taking a bite out of the meat Marina cooked. She wouldn't admit, but it tasted absolutely amazing. She smiled and ate the rest of what Marina cooked, almost completely avoiding what she cooked herself.

Marina noticed this and smirked. She ate most of what was on her plate, enjoying what Pearl cooked.

Once they had all finished, Marina took care of the dishes.

"So, which did you like best?" Pearl smirked crossing her arms.

"I liked it with the lemon!" Prince smiled. "It added a bit more flavor to the meat. Thank you, Pearlie."

"Ha!" Pearl grinned.

"Don't act cocky yet," Emperor said. "I preferred it with no lemon. Plus, you burnt yours, Pearl."

"Ha!" Marina laughed from where she stood at the sink.

Pearl looked back to glare at her girlfriend. "Whatever. Lemon will still win!"

Prince chuckled and stood. "Thank you for lunch, Pearlie. Emp, can we do some Turf Wars where you don't ruin the fun?"

"Ugh, fine." Emperor stood up. "Thank you for the food, Pearl."

"No problem, Little Emperor. I'll see you two later." She smiled and waved.

Prince gave Pearl a hug and headed out with his brother.

Marina finished cleaning the dishes and walked up behind Pearl, wrapping her arms around her.

"That went well," she said softly. "We tied, but I had fun."

"Same." Pearl leaned back, closing her eyes and smiling softly. "This is nice."

"Yeah." Marina leaned down, pressing a kiss to Pearl's nose.

Pearl hummed, opening her eyes. "We have a lot of time before we have to head back."

"What should we do in the mean time?" Marina tilted her head.

Pearl grinned. "Kiss. Cuddle. Just a couple things that come to mind when I think about spending time with you."

"Don't be gross," Marina giggled, pulling away. "Cuddling sounds nice. I didn't get much sleep because you just needed to write down lyrics to a song that has no beat."

"Whatever," Pearl stood up. "Let's cuddle and maybe take a nap." She grabbed Marina's hand and dragged her off to the bedroom.

She kicked her shoes off and crawled onto the bed. "Join me." She held her arms out.

Marina rolled her eyes and removed her shoes before joining her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her.

Pearl cuddled up against her girlfriend and closed her eyes. She started to purr when Marina began petting her head.

"I love the way you purr," Marina mumbled and pressed a kiss to her head. "Everything you do is so cute."

"Shut up," Pearl mumbled.

Marina smiled, pulling her girlfriend closer. "I really like you, Pearlie."

"I-" Pearl yawned. "really like you too, Rina."

"Take a nap, Princess. I'm not tired, so I'll wake you up when we need to go," Marina spoke softly, still petting Pearl's head.

"Mhm." Pearl mumbled before almost instantly falling asleep.

.....

"Ha! Did you see my team out there?" Pearl twirled her Duelie as her and Marina exited the lobby. "They totally beat your butt!"

"Gloating isn't nice, Pearlie." Marina pouted.

"Pff, have you met me?" Pearl turned around, smirking. "Gloating is my job."

"No, your job is being an amazing rapper." Marina poked her girlfriend's cheek.

"That too," Pearl grinned. She looked up at the stage, smiling at Callie and Marie. "I bet a lot of creatures are happy they're performing again. I wonder why they split up. I could never imagine separating from you."

Marina smiled and grabbed Pearl's hand, also watching the Squid Sisters perform.

Pearl noticed an orange haired Inkling, loudly cheering. She recognized the Inkling from the Squid Sisters Halloween party.

"Hey, it's the Squid Sisters' friend. Well, more of Marie's friend," Pearl chuckled. "Think they're dating?"

"Definitely," Marina giggled. "I always see her with Marie. I've met her a couple times. Her name is Summer and she's mute."

"Dang. She must be special if Marie's dating her. I feel like Marie would have a very specific type." Pearl laced her fingers with Marina's.

"Summer actually kind of reminds me of you, but maybe a bit more childish. Not sure. You two would get along though."

"Nice! Gotta hang out with her then." Pearl went back to watching the Squid Sisters.

"I do know that she really cares about Marie and Callie. Especially Marie. But neither of them have said anything about their relationship." Marina pulled her hand away from and started playing with the Pygmy's hair.

"I'm sure they'll come around," Pearl smiled at her girlfriend. "We did."

Marina smiled and glanced around, noticing some Inklings staring at them. "We have some eyes on us."

"Yeah," Pear sighed. "Let's go get changed and trade places with the Squid Sisters."

Marina nodded and the two headed to their changing room. Once they were done, Pearl made a face at Marina.

"What is it, Pearlie?" Marina had noticed the look, tilting her head.

"Well, it's basically Winter already. I'm worried you'll get cold." Pearl frowned and crossed her arms.

"Typical Pearl," Marina walked up to her girlfriend. "Always thinking about someone else."

"Well," Pearl put her hands on Marina's hips. "Mostly thinking about you."

"You're cute." Marina pecked Pearl's lips. "Let's not keep Callie and Marie waiting." She pulled away, earning a pout from her girlfriend.

"Fine." Pearl followed Marina out. "And once I win this Splatfest, I think I'll throw a party to celebrate."

"Oh, we'll see about that!"

.....

"Team No Lemon has won!" Marina pumped her fist in the air.

"Gah! You gotta be kidding me!" Pearl whined.

"Deep-fried food will remain crispy and crunchy without lemon ruining it!" Marina chirped.

"Team Lemon did their best too, I was watching!" Pearl crossed her arms. "It was so close too!"

"Crap, and I was gonna have a party in my lemon orchard at my house to celebrate my win..." Pearl slouched in her chair.

"A party at the lemon orchard sounds cute! We can still throw one, Pearlie," Marina's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh, that's right! I have a recipe of deep-fried meet with lemon peels inside. So, I can make some for you at the party, senpai."

Pearl felt her cheeks warm up. "R-really?"

"It'll have lemon flavor and crispy crunchiness!" Marina chirped.

"Well, I have already made preparations for the party, so I'll try Marina's deep-fried chicken!" Pearl grinned.

"Once you've tried my chicken, you'll turn to Team No Lemon!"

"Wait a second," Pearl hummed. "If I sprinkle lemon on it, won't it become amazingly delicious?!"

"Hmm, I dunno," Marina giggled. "But you can try."

.....

"Hey," Tim said as he entered the break room. "That was good, but maybe actually focus on the Splatfest instead of flirting."

"We were not flirting!" Pearl glared at her manager. "We weren't even given a script. Maybe it's good for us to have more realistic conversations?"

"Rumors are starting to spread about you two," Tim said, disregarding what Pearl said. "Rumors I hope aren't true."

"What rumors?" Pearl narrowed her arms at him. Marina put her hand on Pearl's shoulder.

"Rumors that you two are dating. I don't exactly want you two dating I don't want any scandals." Tom stormed out.

"Jerk," Pearl mumbled, crossing her arms.

Marina frowned. "It'll be okay, Pearlie. He can't exactly fire us." She kissed Pearl's cheek.

"I guess. But something bad could still happen," Pearl hummed. "Or we could just fire him."

"How about we just not worry about it for right now?" Marina grabbed her girlfriend's hand. "Let's just enjoy this. Okay?"

Pearl looked at Marina and then smiled. "Yeah, okay."


	12. Sci-fi vs Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie marathon time!

Pearl growled, glaring at the blank piece of paper. "Stupid Tim asks us for a song especially played during Splatfests when we are already sever Splatfests in!" She tossed her pencil across her bed room.

"Calm down, Pearlie." Marina sat up from Pearl's bed and hugged said Pygmy from behind. "The inspiration will hit soon."

"Yeah, I know," she sighed. "But he couldn't have asked for it way before? We announce the Splatfest tomorrow and we gotta have it done by the time it begins!" She grabbed the paper and ripped it up.

Marina frowned and kissed Pearl's cheek, her girlfriend instantly relaxing. "You're amazing Pearlie. I know you'll be able to do it."

"I wouldn't be able to do anything without you." Pearl leaned back, closing her eyes. "I'd be useless."

"I should be the one saying that." She kissed Pearl's cheek again. "Take a break for today. We'll work all day tomorrow. And night if necessary."

Pearl grinned, opening her eyes. "We could do a movie marathon. Tons of sci-fi and fantasy. Or tv shows. And we only eat cereal and drink soda."

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Marina shook her head, but stopped when Pearl pouted at her. "Oh, alright, fine. But during the marathon, we gotta think of a song."

"Deal!" Pearl purred and leaned up, kissing Marina's nose.

.....

"Which genre do you prefer?" Pearl pointed to the camera. "Science fiction or fantasy?"

"Are we talking about movies?" Marina tilted her head, pressing a finger to her lip.

"Movies, books, games, breakfast cereals," Pearl shrugged and smiled. "You name it."

"Hmm, then I'd have to go with fanta- Wait, did you just say breakfast cereals?" Marina furrowed her eyebrows, looking at her co-host curiously.

"Yeah!" Pearl chuckled. "You know I'm all about those Choco Cyborg Flakes!"

"Seriously, Pearl?" Marina used her hand to hide the smile pulling at her lips. "Everyone knows Frosted Wyvern Puffs are the best."

"Too boring tasting," Pearl stuck her tongue out.

"What is boring is sci-fi. I'd rather imagine worlds full of magic and mythical beasts!" Marina chirped, clasping her hands together. "I mean, who wouldn't want to hang out with a dragon?"

"There are dragons in sci-fi too, you know. Space dragons!" Pearl spread out her arms, grinning. "Fantasy is for babies. It's just a bunch of make-believe fairy tales." Pearl waved her hand dismissively.

Marina crossed her arms, glaring at her.

"Sci-fi, on the other hand, is a thinking-squid's genre," Pearl smirked and tapped her head. "It's about exploring the potential of our universe...based on actual science." She crossed her arms.

"So, space dragons are actual science?" Marina raised an eyebrow, still glaring at the Pygmy.

"Uh," Pearl's eyes widened and then looked back at the camera. "Looks like we're out of time! Go pick a side in the Square!"

.....

After setting up a mini fridge in her room, wondering why she didn't put one in sooner, Pearl placed a jug of milk in it so her and Marina didn't have to go to the kitchen.

"Perfect!" She grabbed a grocery bag and grabbed cans of soda from it, adding them to the fridge. She closed the mini fridge door then put another bag, that had boxes of cereal in it, beside the fridge.

Pearl stood up and made sure the papers on her desk were organized, including the pens and pencils. She also had some music sheets for Marina.

She then went over to her closet and grabbed out a box full of video games and movies, setting it beside her tv.

"All done!" Pearl laid down on her bed and played on her phone, waiting for Marina to arrive.

After about half an hour, Marina walked into the house, having a received a house key from Pearl awhile ago. She brought along her keyboard and had a bag with any supplies they'd need for song writing and some snacks.

"Pearlie!" She called, heading towards Pearl's room and entering. "Hi, Pearlie!"

"Sup!" Pearl sat up, setting aside her phone. "Ooh, you brought your keyboard. You're pretty serious about this."

"Of course, I'm serious! We have to get this song done." Marina set her stuff down by the door. "You should be taking this serious too. Your room looks set up for a sleepover party."

"Because it is!" Pearl grinned and hopped off her bed. "We're gonna be watching so many movies and playing a bunch of games! We will work on the song, but will always be having fun!"

"Oh, Pearl." Marina shook her head. "We have to at least get a beat and a few lyrics by tomorrow."

"Don't sell me short, Rina!" Pearl pointed at her girlfriend. "If I'm gonna be writing lyrics, I'll get the entire song down!"

"Then let's hope that happens tonight." Marina pet Pearl's head. "And I'm not selling you short. You're already short."

Pearl's eyes widened and the tips of her ears turned blue. "Shut up." She turned away, crossing her arms.

Marina smiled and kissed Pearl's cheek. She decided to take her headphones off, setting them on Pearl's bedside table.

"So, what should we do first, Pearlie?" She asked, sitting on the bed.

"Watch some movies, of course!" Pearl walked over to her tv, grabbing a CD case. "We'll start with fantasy then onto sci-fi. I'm sure we'll get inspiration at some point." She put on the movie and jumped onto her bed.

"Alright, fine." Marina got up, turned the light off and joined Pearl on the bed.

"Can we cuddle?" Pearl asked, smiling at her girlfriend.

"I'm surprised you even have to ask." Marina laid beside Pearl, wrapping her arms around.

Pearl smiled and cuddled close to Marina. The movie began and the two watched in mostly silence, Pearl adding comments about the fantasy movie being dumb.

Once the movie was over and a sci-fi movie was put on, Pearl acted much more interested and stayed quiet. But the opposite could be said about Marina.

She watched the movie feeling absolutely confused and pointed out stuff she didn't understand.

"How can an alien be born inside an Inkling?" Marina made a disgusted face. "Why does an alien have to put an egg in them for it to hatch?!"

"The aliens are cold-blooded, Marina!" Pearl glared at her girlfriend. "So they find living things that are warm blooded so the eggs hatch! How is this so hard to understand?!"

Marina sighed and shook her head. "I will never understand this. The characters are working together, but they're still somehow being stupid!"

"Things can still work out if they stick together! Teamwork, Marina!" Pearl's eyes suddenly widened and she scrambled off the bed, hurrying to her desk. "The song can be about working together!"

"Wow, your inspiration does hit randomly." Marina stood up and walked over.

"Shh!" Pearl sat down and started writing. "Turf War is all about working with your teammates to win and in a Splatfest, they gotta work together more than ever!"

"That's true." Marina smiled and grabbed her keyboard sitting down on the bed. "Tell me what you have so far."

Pearl finished writing the last line and turned to Marina, starting to sing. "Yeah, you make the shot! Yeah, you come my way! Baby, baby play me, got pushy in my match. We can move with my crew, we can splat you!"

"That's all I got," Pearl chuckled. "But I can definitely think of more!" She turned back around, grabbing her pencil.

"I'll mess around with my keyboard to see if I can get some kind of tune for this." Marina started playing any random tunes that came to her mind.

After a few minutes of working, Pearl perked up when Marina played something at the same time as something coming from the movie still playing.

She got up and grabbed the remote, pausing the movie. She rewinds it a bit then looks at Marina. "Do that again!"

Marina nodded and played the tune again as Pearl played the movie. She paused it again and grinned at her girlfriend.

"Can you do something like that?!"

"You doubt that I can't?" Marina smirked.

"Nope!" Pearl kissed Marina's cheek and rushed back to her desk.

Marina smiled and continued working.

When it comes to songs, Pearl is usually the one to get inspiration for one since she did write songs before meeting her girlfriend. Marina fully trusts Pearl with making song lyrics and having ideas for a beat. She likes to bring those ideas to life.

Pearl also completely trusts Marina when it comes to songs, knowing she came make a beat or tune for a song or creating something she thought would be good for the song.

The two work great together.

Marina, being a DJ, is a pro at creating beats and tunes perfect for Pearl's lyrics. She only helps Pearl with lyrics when can't think of a right word or in what order a line should be.

And Pearl, being a rapper, makes perfect lyrics for the beats Marina makes. She does get occasional ideas for tunes, but mostly leaves it to Marina.

.....

Pearl yawned and stretched. She stood up from the bed. "I gotta go to the bathroom. And then we'll keep working till dawn!" She left the room.

Marina giggled and grabbed her soda, drinking the rest of it and stacking it on top of another can. She looked down at the music sheet she had been working on and sighed.

"Gotta finish this." She grabbed a pen and continued working. She glanced out the window and saw that the sun was already rising. "Ugh, whatever." She dropped her pen and picked up a plushie, hugging it and laying her head down. Within moments, she was asleep.

"I'm back," Pearl mumbled as she walked into the room. She noticed Marin sleeping and smiled softly. She grabbed a blanket and draped it over her girlfriend.

She looked at the lyrics she had been working on and listened to the recordings on her phone of her singing. She decided that'd be enough for night and started cleaning.

Pearl put away the movie CDs and video games the two played throughout the night as breaks from working on the song. Then she took care of their bowls and snack wrappers. Once coming back to the room, Marina was shifting.

She grinned and grabbed her phone, walking up to Marina. "Ay, wake yo sleepyhead up!"

Marina hummed and opened her eyes, smiling at her girlfriend. Pearl took this chance to take a picture of her.

"You're drooling." Pearl chuckled and looked at the picture.

"Oh, shut up," Marina mumbled and sat up, causing the blanket to fall. "Hm? Aww, you put a blanket on me."

"Yeah," Pearl pet her girlfriend's head. "We should lay down." She yawned and went to her bed, laying down.

Marina joined her, still hugging the plushie.

"Ya got the real thing, ya know." Pearl snatched the plushie from Marina and tossed it. She hugged her girlfriend, closing her eyes.

Marina smiled and pulled a blanket over them. She wrapped her arms around Pearl and closed her eyes.

The two fell asleep together.

.....

After sleeping most of the day, Pearl and Marina started working again at night to get the song done.

The song wasn't one of their longest, but every song can go through a long process.

After recording vocals, Marina put it all together, finishing up the song. But they needed to so one more thing.

"We need a name!" Pearl shouted, sitting in her chair in the studio.

"Well, it's special to Splatfests, right?" Marina asked, joking her girlfriend.

"Yeah?"

"What if it has 'fest' in it or something?" Marina suggested, grabbing Pearl's hand.

Pearl hummed and glared up at the ceiling. "Fest. Festy. Fester. Feeesssstt." She closed her eyes. "Rest. Best. Vest. Fest." She opened her eyes.

"Are you just saying words that r-"

"Hold on, Rina!" Pearl sat up.

Marina glared at her girlfriend.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Pearl kissed Marina's cheek and then smiled at her. "How about 'Fest Zest'?"

Marina hummed, then smiled. "I like it!"

Pearl grinned. "Awesome! This song is officially finished! Wish we made it sooner though. This song is special to Splatfests after all."

"Well, if we had made it before, it probably would've turned out different and we would've never made this version." Marina stood up, grabbing the Fest Zest CD.

"Hm, that's so true. Kinda weird." Pearl crossed her arms. "Oh well! Let's give this song to Tim! He better think it's awesome."

"I'm sure he will." Marina kissed Pearl's cheek.

.....

"How y'all doin' tonight?!" Pearl yelled into the microphone. "For this Splatfest, Rina and I made a special song for Splatfests. It's called Fest Zest!" She paused, listening to the crowd cheer.

"We'll perform it for you all tonight, before heading into Color Pulse," Marina continued for Pearl. "We hope you enjoy." She stepped behind her setup and began the music.

Summer, also known as Agent Four, cheered as loud as she could when the song began and started dancing around. She paused when someone tapped on her shoulder and turned around to see Agent Three, named Aspen. She grinned and hugged the other agent.

"Calm down, you saw me yesterday." Aspen hugged Summer and then pushed her away. She looked around. "Splatfests are good for you. You're loud. Splatfests are loud."

Summer stuck her tongue out and started signing. _"I'm not loud. Just obnoxious!"_

"That's an understatement," Aspen chuckled.

Summer smiled and turned back to the stage, continuing to dance. Aspen smiled and stood beside her, watching the idols on stage.

Marie smiled, watching the two agents.

"I'm glad they get along now," Callie said, standing beside her cousin.

"Yeah, Three really did not like Four in the beginning. It's nice that they're friends." Marie twirled her umbrella.

"You can call them by their names, ya know. And you're getting closer with Summer," Callie grinned. "Closer than anyone you've ever met."

"Sh-shut up." Marie's cheeks turned blue, but t was hard to tell since the two were standing in the shadows.

"You better ask her out soon! You two would be so cute!" Callie squealed, putting her hands on her cheeks.

"Ugh, can you just go dance or whatever?" Marie glared at her cousin.

"Gladly!" Callie snatched Marie's umbrella and set it aside. She grabbed her cousin's hands and pulled her over to the agents.

"Callie!" Marie yelled, stumbling as she was pulled. She felt Callie suddenly let go and then fell into someone, being caught by them. She looked up to see none other than Summer.

Summer smiled at her and tilted her head.

"Uh, s-sorry." She cleared her throat, standing up. "Blame Callie."

Summer chuckled. _"Are you okay?"_ She signed.

"Y-yeah," Marie smiled. "Thank you for catching me."

 _"No problem!"_ Summer saluted. She grinned, then grabbed Marie’s hands.

“Ah, wh-what are you doing, Summer?” Marie glanced down at their hands.

“I think she wants to dance with you,” Callie said, smiling. “Maybe you should, Marie. Have fun for once.”

“Shut up, Callie.” Marie glared at her cousin before looking back at Summer. “I guess we can dance for a bit.”

Summer pulled her hands away. _“And then play some Turf Wars?”_

“Sure.” Marie smiled and grabbed the gold Inkling’s hands. Summer grinned and pulled Marie more towards the middle of the Square.

“They are so cute!” Callie squealed.

“If only one of them would make the first move,” Aspen said, crossing her arms.

“Yeah, I wish they would hurry already,” she sighed. “But we’ll have to give them time.”

“I guess so. Wanna do some rounds? I wanna kick team fantasy’s butt.” Aspen smirked.

“Shell yeah!”

.....

“One team to rule them all!” Marina pumped her fist in the air.

Pearl slouched in her chair and crossed her arms, but she couldn’t help smiling a little at her co-host’s excitement.

“All the science in the world can't tame a dragon, Pearlie!” Marina grinned and looked at the camera. “Way to go, Team Fantsy!”

“Why do you even like fantasy?” Pearl sat up. “I thought you were all about tech and machinery. You always have machine junk lying around your apartment.”

“I prefer science fact to science fiction,” Marina stuck her tongue. “And don’t talk about the state of my apartment.”

“Whatever.” Pearl rolled her eyes.

“If you participated in the Splatfest, your prizes are waiting in the Square!”

.....

“You didn’t have to expose me on tv, Pearl.” Marina crossed her arms, walking with Pearl to the Crust Bucket.

“Well, maybe I wouldn’t if ya cleaned it up.” Pearl chuckled and stuffed her hands in her hoodie pocket.

“It’s not like I’m a hoarder,” Marina glared at her girlfriend. “You get to buy me a shwaffle for being so mean.”

“Alright,” Pearl chuckled. “I was planning on doing that anyway. Go sit down.”

Marina nodded and glanced around before leaning down to place a kiss on Pearl’s cheek. She smiled and walked off to pick a table to sit at.

Pearl grinned and walked up to the Crust Bucket, greeting the crustacean.

“Hey, Pearl,” Sean smiled at the Inkling. “That usually shwaffle for Marina and drink for you?”

“You know it.” Pearl handed him a couple tickets.

“Hey, sorry about losing the Splatfest,” Sean said as he began making the shwaffle. “I would’ve fought for your team if I were a squid. Though Bisk definitely would’ve fought for Marina’s team. I feel like all we watch is fantasy.”

“You and Busk, eh?” Pearl smirked.

“You and Marina, eh?” Sean looked at Pearl, raisin an eyebrow.

“Wh-What?” Pearl tensed, her cheeks warming up. “Shut up, dude.”

Sean chuckled, handing the shwaffle and drink to Pearl. “I ain’t saying nothing.”

Pearl rolled her eyes and walked over to Marina, sitting beside her. “Here you are.”

“Thank you, Pearlie!” Marina accepted the shwaffle. “What were you and Sean talking about?”

“Eh, nothing much,” Pearl sipped her drink. “Though I’m pretty sure that him and Bisk are dating.”

“Aww, that’s so cute! I bet they’re an amazing couple.” Marina took a bite of her food.

“Not amazing as us.” Pearl smiled.

Marina smiled and poked her girlfriend’s nose.

Pearl chuckled and leaned her head on her hand, thinking about how lucky she is to have Marina.


	13. Film vs Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina gets Pearl into a book. And something happens between Agent Four and Marie.

Pearl purred softly as Marina pet her head while she quietly read a book and hummed to herself. The Pygmy enjoyed moments like these with her girlfriend, but the two of them knew they had to keep up soon.

Today was the announcement of the next Splatfest, Film versus Book.

Pearl's birthday was the month too. But that isn't till a couple days before Squidmas. She was a little disappointed this Splatfest wasn't Squidmas themed, but she knew there could only be one that has that theme this month.

Pearl didn't have any plans for her birthday. Her father used to throw her big parties when she was younger, but she quickly grew out of them. She just wanted to be with her girlfriend and brothers.

Turing our attention back to the idols; Pearl opened her previously closed eyes when she felt her girlfriend shift.

Marina set her book aside and slid down the bed so she was now laying beside Pearl. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and pulled her close, nuzzling her neck.

Pearl continued her purring and placed her hand on Marina's arm, gently stroking it with her thumb. She smiled at her girlfriend, who now had her eyes closed.

"Rina," She said softly.

"Hmm?" Marina hummed, keeping her eyes closed. "Don't tell me we have to get up."

"We do though," Pearl tried sitting up, but Marina stopped her.

"Five more minutes, Pearlie," Marina whined. "please? I wanna spend more time with you."

Pearl battled with herself for a moment. Spend more time with her lovely girlfriend? Or avoid getting yelled at by their manager? She sighed and kissed Marina's cheek.

"We have to get up. We can spend time together once we get to work. We can't be late again, Marina," Pearl pried herself away from Marina, sitting. "Especially on the day of the Splatfest announcement."

Marina sighed heavily before sitting up. "Fine."

"Thank you." Pearl kissed Marina's nose before standing up. "The sooner we get there, the better." She chose a warm outfit for the cold weather.

Marina yawned and took a moment to just sit their on the bed, staring off into space. She only came back down when Pearl got her attention, picking an outfit out for her.

She got changed while Pearl went off to get them a quick breakfast.

Exiting Pearl's bedroom, Marina walked to the kitchen, quietly entering it. She was handed a yogurt cup and a spoon by Pearl.

"I don't have time to cook, so we get to have yogurt for breakfast." Pearl had her own yogurt cup, starting to eat it.

"I didn't know you liked yogurt." Marina opened her own cup and began eating it.

"I like the dessert ones!"

"That's just ice cream." Marina glared at her girlfriend.

"Is not! Plus, I prefer cake anyway!" Pearl quickly are the rest of her yogurt, tossing away the cup and putting her spoon in the sink.

"You eat way too fast," Marina commented.

"Yeah, but we also gotta get going because someone wanted to stay in bed!" Pearl rushed out of the kitchen to find her shoes.

Marina pouted and slowly finished off her yogurt, then joined Pearl in the living room, her shoes waiting by the couch. Once she had them on, she left with Pearl.

.....

"How would you spend your free time? Basking in the glow of a great film?"

"Or curled up with a good book?"

"Not to hate on books," Pearl began. "but movies are where it's at! No question here." She smirked, crossing her arms.

"But Pearl, movies are so limited." Marina rolled her eyes, then smiled. "With a book, the only limit is your imagination!"

"But books have details in them so you know what's happening. Not much imagination left if it's all being spelled out."

"Well, you must realize film adaptations never quite live up to the original!" Marina pouted, crossing her arms.

"Oh no... Are you one of those 'The book was better!' people?" Pearl groaned, slouching. "I hate that!"

"It's a cliche for a reason, Pearl." Marina glared at her co-host.

"Come ooooon," If Pearl could roll her eyes back into her head, she would. "A book's just a bunch of boring words on a page."

"There are fantasy books, Pearlie."

"Doesn't matter!" Pearl finally sat up. "There's no sound, no cool effects, no nothing! How is this even a contest?!" She stood from her chair, waving her hands around.

"Books have their own benefits. You can read them at your own pace, for one," She stepped out from behind her turntable. "Ever tried to fit in a movie session in the green room between gigs?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Uh, no." Pearl crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "Why would I? Real entertainment belongs at home, on the comfy couch!"

"Oh, it's not use arguing with you." Marina gently pushed Pearl back onto her chair. "I'll just let the rest of Inkopolis prove I'm right!"

"It's on!" Pearl glared at the camera. "Everyone, head to the Splatfest terminal and pick the right side!"

.....

"I can't believe you got so hyped about that, Pearlie." Marina kneeled in front of her girlfriend.

"Because books are boring! I don't have the attention span for 'em." Pearl pouted. "Ya ain't gotta make fun of me for that."

"I'm not," Marina smiled, grabbing Pearl's hand. "I just think you should give a book a try. I'll even read to you if that helps."

Pearl looked away, contemplating that offer.

"We'll get to cuddle. And I know you like listening to my voice," Marina said softly and kissed Pearl's hand.

"Hey," Pearl pulled her hand away and glanced outside. "Be careful. We can't let anyone know yet."

Marina just smiled at her in response.

"Fine," Pearl huffed. "I'll let you read me a book. But we gotta watch a movie first."

"Deal!" Marina stood up and offered her hand to Pearl. "Let's go on a walk in the park. Maybe we'll find some ducks."

"That sounds nice." Pearl smiled and took Marina's hand, standing up.

.....

"Wow, I can't believe I'm in Marina Ida's bedroom," Pearl said once she landed on Marina's bed.

"You've been here several times," Marina giggled. "Even before we were dating."

"I'm just trying to be funny, Rina!" Pearl huffed, curling up.

"And I find it funny." Marina laid beside Pearl, smiling at her. Pearl couldn't help but smile back.

"You truly are my weakness, Rina."

"I only want to make you stronger, Pearlie." Marina grabbed her girlfriend's hand, kissing it.

"Don't get all metaphorical on me!" Pearl's cheeks flushed blue and slightly pushed Marina.

Marina smiled and sat up. "Shall I put on a movie?" Pearl smiled slightly and nodded.

She stood and went over to her tv, putting on a buddy-cop movie before joining Pearl on the bed again. She sat up, placing a pillow behind her back.

"Uh, Marina?" Pearl bit her lip. "Can I lay my head on your lap?"

Marina smiled and giggled. She patted her lap, inviting Pearl to lay down. Her girlfriend grinned and did just that, getting comfortable.

The movie began and the two sat in a comfortable silence with occasional comments about the movie from Pearl. Said Pygmy also shifted sometimes and grabbed Marina's hand to play with it. She was never good with staying still and Marina understood perfectly.

By the time the movie was over, it was only three in the afternoon.

"How about I make us something to eat?" Marina suggested as she turned tv off.

Pearl hummed and sat up, sitting in Marina's lap. She cupped her girlfriend's cheeks and pressed their lips together, closing her eyes.

Marina slowly shut her eyes, melting into the kiss. She reached her hands up and placed them on Pearl's hips.

Pearl moved closer, moving her lips along with Marina's. After a few more seconds, she pulled away. She opened her eyes to look at her girlfriend.

It took Marina a few seconds longer to open her eyes.

"Food sounds nice. I'll help make it." Pearl kissed Marina's cheek and stood up from the bed. Her ear twitched when her phone pinged. She saw that it was a text from Callie.

_Callie💖: hey girl! the night after the Splatfest Marie and are having a movie marathon and you and Marina are officially invited! we also invited a couple friends of ours!_

"Miss Callie and Marie are having a movie marathon after the Splatfest," Pearl looked at Marina, who was now standing. "Wanna go?"

"Yeah! That sounds fun," Marina chirped. "I hope they have scary movies."

"Knowing Marie, they do." Pearl chuckled.

.....

Pearl flopped onto the couch, laying her head on Marina's lap. "I am so glad we aren't the only ones that have to perform for the Splatfest. Feel like my legs are gonna fall off."

"I'm glad too," Marina smiled. "And this gives us time to read! We didn't get to yesterday because you wanted to keep watching movies."

Pearl just shrugged and stuck her tongue out.

"Anyway, I got a book that I think you might like!" Marina grabbed a book from her bag that was luckily close enough for her to reach without move Pearl. She pulled out a book. "It's called The Sound of Stars. It's science fiction."

Pearl perked up, looking at Marina. "Really? What's it about?"

"It's about a girl named Ellie in world overrun with aliens, who have made anything creative, illegal! Like art, music, books, and anything like that. She goes on a road trip with an alien," Marina explained. "That's all I'll say for now."

"Hmm, that does sound cool," Pearl mumbled. "Alright. Start reading, please." She got comfortable in Marina's lap and closed her eyes.

Marina smiled and opened the book, beginning to read. "Two years ago, a misunderstanding between the leaders of Earth and the invading Ilori resulted in the deaths of one-third of the world's population," she read calmly. "Seventeen-year-old Janelle "Ellie" Baker survives in an Ilori-controlled center in New Beak City-"

Pearl smiled as she listened to Marina read. It felt calming and she was actually enjoying the story that was being told. She promised herself that she'd have to try to read it without Marina reading to her.

A half hour later, Marina was interrupted by a knock at the break room door.

"You two will be going on soon!" A voice came from the other side.

"Okay!" Marina responded and put a marker in the book before closing it. "We'll have to continue this later. If you want to." She looked down at her girlfriend.

Pearl beamed at Marina. "This book is awesome!"

Marina blinked, then smiled. "I'm glad you like it. We'll make sure to continue it then."

"Yay!" Pearl hopped up, stretching. "Might even try reading it on my own!"

"You said you didn't have the attention span for books," Marina said, also standing.

"Well, I'll try to read it." Pearl put her shoes on. She takes them off whenever her and Marina go on break.

"Good." Marina kissed Pearl's cheek. "Maybe you'll read to me next time." She grabbed her headphones, putting them on.

"Hm, maybe."

.....

"Awww yiss! The shining silver screen crushes the puny paper pawns!" Pearl pumped her fists in the air, grinning.

"Oh no," Marina pouted. "What's gonna happen to my free time now?

"You'll have way more of it! The movie tells the same story in half the time," Pearl held up a finger. "Splatfest law says: movie night at nine. Tonight. And you are going to have fun!"

"But-" Marina tried to speak but was interrupted.

"No buts!" Pearl giggled, kicking her feet slightly. "Clear your schedule, Marina! We've got a lot of watching to do!"

"All those movies," Marina whined, her shoulders slouching. "I can feel the headache coming on already..."

"Marina, forever the drama queen." Pearl grinned. "If you participated in the Splatfest, your prizes are waiting in the Square!"

.....

Pearl hopped excitedly as she knocked on the door to the Squid Sister's apartment.

"You sure are excited," Marina pointed out, smiling at her hyper girlfriend.

"Cause I am! Duh!" Pearl chuckled. "I know we're gonna have tons of fun!"

Soon, Callie opened up the door.

"Hi, you two!" She greeted and gave Pearl a hug. "Our friends are already here! Come in!" She stepped aside, letting the other two idols in.

"I brought snacks!" Pearl held up a plate of cookies.

"Ah! Pearl, be careful!"

Callie giggled and gently took the plate of cookies. "Thanks, Pearlie. The others are in the living room." The pink inkling lead the other two to the living room.

Marie was setting up the tv for a movie and there was two inklings on the couch, having a conversation.

Pearl and Marie recognized the gold inkling, but not the green one.

"Oh, hey. You're here." Marie smiled and waved.

"Hi, Marie." Marina waved back.

 _"Shouldn't you tell them where you and Cap are going?"_ Summer signed.

"Craig told me-"

"Aspen! Summer! Say hi!" Callie looked at her friends, interrupting their conversation.

Summer looked over and grinned, hurrying over. _"Hi! I'm Summer!"_ She signed.

Callie went over to help Marie.

"Yo," Pearl said, while signing the word.

"Uh, I don't know sign language." Marina panicked slightly.

 _"Don't worry!"_ Summer chuckled. _"I'm not deaf, so I can understand you just fine. And its so cool you know sign language, Pearl! I'm pretty excited to meet you."_

Pearl translated for Marina. "Oh! Heh, okay. I'm sorry I won't you be able understand you without Pearlie translating."

Summer smiled and waved her hand dismissively. She turned to the other inkling. _"Come on, Aspen! Stop trying to act cool."_

Aspen sighed and stood up. "I'm not trying to act cool," they walked over. "I was just letting you do your thing. Hey, I'm Aspen."

"Nice to meet ya." Pearl held out a fist, which Aspen happily returned with a fist bump.

"It's nice to meet you, Aspen," Marina said. "I really like your name."

Aspen blushed slightly and looked away. "Thanks," they mumbled.

 _"Aspen is shy,"_ Summer chuckled. _"They aren't used to compliments."_

Aspen pushed Summer to the ground and went back to the couch, sitting and crossing their arms. Summer laughed and joined her friend, sitting close.

"They seem close. They datin'?" Pearl said as a joke, obviously aware of Marie's crush.

"No!" Marie shouted, sitting up and staring at Pearl with wide eyes. She shrunk when everyone stared at her. "Um, s-sorry."

Callie rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm gonna go start the popcorn." She patted her cousin's head before leaving.

Marina giggled and joined the two other inklings on the couch. Pearl also joined, sitting across her lap.

"Ah, Pearl!" Marina glared at her girlfriend.

"What?" Pearl smirked.

Marina's cheeks flushed blue and she stayed quiet. She huffed, looking away. She heard Summer snicker, but decided to ignore. She took off her headphones off and set them on the coffee table.

Pearl leaned her head on Marina, smiling softly. Marina wrapped her arm around her in return.

Summer glanced at them and smiled. _'They ain't even trying to hide it.'_

Marie finished up and sat down on a large chair that was beside the couch.

Callie came back with the bowl of popcorn and set it on the coffee table. She glanced at Marie and hummed.

"Hey, Summer?" Summer looked at Callie. "Do you think I could sit there?"

 _"Sure!"_ Summer stood. _"I can sit on the floor."_

"Actually," Callie grinned. "I was thinking you could sit with Marie."

"What?" Marie looked at cousin with wide eyes.

"Well, the chair is big. It can fit both of you." Callie smiled innocently.

"Ugh, fine." Marie crossed her arms.

Summer bit her lip and walked over. _"Are you sure, Marie?"_ She frowned slightly.

Marie instantly softened at the look on the agent's face. "Of course it is," she said. "You can even lay your legs across me. If you want."

Summer smiled brightly and sat beside Marie, lifting up her legs so they laid across her. Marie relaxed and rested her hands on the other inkling.

Callie grinned and grabbed the remote, sitting down beside Aspen. She leaned back, starting the movie.

Pearl played with Marina's tentalock as they watched the movie, staying surprisingly quiet. She occasionally sat up to grab a snack from the table, sometimes feeding her girlfriend.

Marina felt a bit surprised. Her girlfriend was so hyped before, saying they were going to have lots of fun. Now she's purring softly in Marina's lap.

Summer mostly kept to herself as to not bother Marie, but had felt the other Inkling start mindlessly caressing her leg. Her cheeks turned blue while she tried to keep herself calm and pay attention to the movie.

About halfway through she decided to take a chance and lay her head down on Marie's shoulder, faking a yawn to make it seem she was just tired. She panicked slightly when she felt Marie tense. She was about to pull away, but Marie stopped her by putting her hand on her head.

Summer relaxed and smiled slightly, cuddling up to the older inkling. She purred as Marie began petting her head and enjoyed the warmth she received.

Callie looked over at the two and grinned, holding back a squeal. She nudged Aspen to look at them, but they just rolled their eyes. So she got Marina to look over.

Marina giggled quietly and also got Pearl to look. Pearl covered her mouth to hold back a laugh before relaxing herself to continue watching the movie.

Once they had started the fourth movie, Pearl and Marina were the only ones awake.

Pearl glanced at the others and smiled. She changed her position so she was now straddling Marina.

"Pearlie," Marina whispered. "What are you-"

"Shh!" Pearl cupped Marina's cheeks and began kissing her, keeping her eyes slightly open.

Marina happily returned the kiss, closing her eyes and putting her hands on Pearl's hips.

Summer shifted and her eyes fluttered open. When she noticed Pearl and Marina, her eyes widened and she quickly looked away. 'Well, that definitely confirms it.' She let out a quiet breath and looked up at Marie, who was staring at her with half-lidded eyes.

 _"Hi, sleepyhead,"_ Marie signed.

 _"Hi,"_ Summer signed in return. _"Did I wake you when I moved?"_

 _"No at all."_ Marie shook her head. She glanced at Pearl and Marina. _"I already know they're together, but it'd be nice if they said it to me officially."_

Summer smiled. _"I'm not all that surprised. It's still weird to see them kiss though."_

Marie grinned, suddenly getting an idea. _"Watch this."_ She sat up and looked at the other two idols. "I think you two should head home," she said in a loud voice. "You have work tomorrow."

Pearl got startled enough to fall off of Marina's lap and land on the floor. "Ow!"

Marina's face flushed heavily and tried her best to hide it with her hands.

Callie and Aspen also woke up.

"Mm, what happened?" Callie asked tiredly, letting out a yawn.

"I was just waking up Pearl and Marina!" Marie smiled innocently.

Summer covered her mouth, holding back laughter.

"Marie!" Pearl stood up and glared at the lime inkling.

"Yes?"

"Ugh, whatever!" Pearl crossed her arms.

"W-well she's right, Pearlie," Marina stood up. "We should go." She picked up her headphones, putting them back on.

"Alright." Pearl pulled her shoes on, Marina did the same.

Callie giggled. "Bye you two." Aspen just waved.

"Bye." Marina yawned and then grabbed Pearl's hand. The two left.

"I think I'll head home too," Aspen said, standing up. "It's late and I gotta get up early."

"Have another mission from Gramps?" Marie asked.

"Mhm." Aspen pulled on their jacket. "I'll, uh, see you guys later." They waved and left the apartment.

Summer frowned slightly, watching her friend leave.

"I think I'll hit the hay too," Callie stretched. "I don't usually stay up this late." She smiled at Summer. "Are you gonna leave too?"

"Uh," Summer cleared her throat. _"I actually want to finish up this movie."_

"So do I," Marie agreed.

"Alright," Callie giggled. "Goodnight you two." She waved and headed off to her room.

Summer smiled and focused on the tv, though she couldn't focus all that much because of Marie. Said Inkling had wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer, while keeping her eyes on the tv.

She glanced at Marie to see she was already staring back at her. Summer squeaked, quickly looking away.

"Summer?" Marie said softly, lifting the gold inkling's head.

"Hm?" From the light of the tv, Marie could tell Summer's face was blue.

"Uh, n-never mind." Marie looked away, clearing her throat.

Summer nodded a little and sat up, tired of the position she was in. She laid her head back on Marie's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Marie stared at Summer for a moment before speaking up again. "A-actually, there's something I want to tell you."

"Hm?" Summer lifted her head, looking at Marie.

"I-I, uh," Marie bit her lip and looked away. "I like you, Summer. A lot. Ever since you saved Callie. I think." As she spoke, her face got blue.

"And I was wondering if we could go on a date?" She looked back at the other Inkling.

Summer's eyes were wide and her face was blue.

"I-I'm sorry!" Marie pulled her hands away from Summer. "I-I just like you a lot and thought you liked me back. You're only three years younger than me, so I didn't think it was a problem. I'm sorry if that bothers you."

Summer suddenly snapped out of it and hugged Marie, nodding her head.

"Huh?" Marie wrapped her arms around Summer. "So, is that a yes?"

Summer nodded again, pulling away slightly to smile at Marie.

"I'm glad," Marie relaxed. "You had me worried there."

 _"Sorry,"_ Summer signed. She grinned and kissed Marie's cheek. _"I'm so excited!"_

"M-me too." Marie smiled brightly.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Callie suddenly ran in and hugged them both.

"Agh! Callie!" Marie glared at her cousin. "How long were there?!"

"The whole time!"

Summer burst out laughing and hugged Callie back.

Marie sighed heavily. "You two..."

.....

Pearl laid on top of Marina, starting to kiss her neck.

"Tonight was nice," Marina said. "It was embarrassing when Marie yelled at us though."

"Yeah," Pearl chuckled, lifting her head. "I hit my head against the floor. Good thing they were carpeted."

Marina nodded, smiling up at her girlfriend. "Your birthday will be here soon."

"Yeah, and you better not be planing anything," Pearl went back to kissing Marina's neck. "Like I've said before, I just want to spend time with you and my brothers."

"I know." Marina closed her eyes and craned her neck, chirping. "That's not gonna stop me from planing anything though."

"Of course," Pearl sighed. "And you say I always have to make a big scene."

"You know that's true." Marina hugged Pearl, making her lay on top of her.

"Whatever," Pearl mumbled and closed her eyes.


	14. Warm Inner Wear vs Warm Outer Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl would rather snuggle than go out in the cold for a date.

  


Pearl sat down in her bean bag chair. "Our second sponsor for a Splatfest. Do we really need them?"

"Not really," Marina kneeled down beside Pearl. "But I guess it looks good for us to sponsor companies."

"Hm, whatever," Pearl crossed her arms. "I just can't wait for this day to end so we can go home and cuddle. I hate winter." She stuck her tongue out.

"But you're birthday is this month!" Marina chirped and grabbed her girlfriend's hand. "Aren't you excited?"

"Of course. My birthday is very important since that was the day I was born," Pearl smirked. "But that doesn't make me like the cold. The only good thing is that I have another excuse to cuddle with you."

"You could just ask," Marina kissed Pearl's cheek. "I like cuddling too." She stood up and moved behind her turntable.

Pearl huffed and sat up. "Shush, we're starting." 

.....

"Uniqlo presents: Which do you want to wear for winter?" Pearl introduced. "It's the warm item face-off!"

"This theme is perfect for the cold season!" Marina clapped.

"And here are the opponents! Even though it's thin, it's also warm and cozy! Ya won't be cold in this Inner Wear!" Pearl unzipped her dress to reveal the outfit underneath. Though it was obvious it was there since her dress has no sleeves. "And-" She pointed to Marina.

"Even on a cold day, you'll be fine in this! The reliable partner Outer Wear!" Marina grabbed a jacket from off screen and put it on over her tank top.

"For some reason this Splatfest makes me want to watch a kung-fu movie!" Pearl kicked her feet up.

"Watching a kung-fu movie would bring out the fight in us and we'll spread it to others like wild fire!" Marina pumped her fists. "Regarding the theme, you really prefer inner wear, huh Pearlie?"

"Yup! It's great with mobility and easy to match with other clothes!" Pearl grinned, crossing her arms. "And you own a lot of outer wear, Marina. Don't know why you'd want to go out in this weather."

"I like to find outer wear that can be easily slipped on when I go out! If you would join me for once, you'd see that it's nice." Marina glared at her co-host. "And wearing thin clothes in winter time? Even if it's easy to move in, aren't you cold?"

"If you move around, you'll keep warm! Also, the newest inner wear is warm despite being thin! Makes it powerful!" Pearl puffed out her chest.

"Yeah, but the newest outer wear is warm despite being light. Even in the cold wind you will be unconcerned!" Marina chirped.

"So that makes it invincible!" It's powerful versus invincible!" Pearl laughed. "Who will win?!"

"Well, Pearlie, isn't it which one is more important in cold weather than which is more powerful? Both are still useful."

"Hmm, I guess that's true," Pearlie rubbed her chin. "But in wintertime, both are pretty essential. So, I guess we're at a loss! Guess we gotta wait until the Splatfest results, right?"

"Uh, right," Marina giggled. "But while inner wear is powerful, outer wear is still invincible!"

"Wha-! Marina! You just said both are useful!"

.....

Pearl shivered, stuffing her hands into her pockets. "I hate winter. I hate it. It sucks."

"Oh, lighten up," Marina said and patted Pearl's head. "How about we go to that new outdoor mall?"

"No!" Pearl suddenly sneezed. "I don't wanna be outside."

"That was such a fake sneeze!" Marina crossed her arms. "Stop being dramatic, Pearlie. Let's just go and have fun!" She grabbed Pearl's hand, pulling it out of her pocket.

"Ugh, loser. You know I can't say no to you." Pearl intertwined her fingers with her girlfriend's.

"Yay!"

.....

"I thought we were actually gonna buy stuff," Pearl whined, dragging slightly behind Marina. "Not window shop."

"Do you always have to be this whiny?" Marina turned around, glaring at her girlfriend.

"How about I just buy you those fluffy shoes everyone likes and then leave?"

"No, Pearlie."

"Ugh! Food court then? I'm hungry," Pearl pouted.

Marina sighed and grabbed Pearl's hand. "Fine." She started dragging her girlfriend along to the food court.

Pearl followed obediently before suddenly stopping after glancing into a store, making Marina stop too.

"Oh, what is it this time?"

Pearl grinned and pointed into the store. Marina tilted her head and looked inside.

Inside the store was Marie and Summer. Summer was holding a shirt up to Marie, seeming to encourage her to try it on.

"Aw, they're so cute!" Marina chirped.

"Never thought I'd see Marie date anyone," Pearl chuckled.

"Don't be rude." Marina grabbed Pearl's hand and dragged her off. "Let's just get food and then keep walking around."

"And buy nothing?" Pearl walked beside Marina, sticking out her tongue.

"As much as I love seeing you show off your piercing, stick your tongue back in your mouth. It's rude to do it in public."

"Well, you learned etiquette from books you could barely read." Pearl chuckled.

"Meanie." Marina let go of Pearl's hand to cross her arms. Pearl pouted and stared down at the floor, starting to drag her feet.

"Don't you dare." Marina glared at girlfriend.

"I didn't mean to make you upset," Pearl mumbled. "You didn't have to call me mean."

Marina huffed and grabbed Pearl's hand. "Let's just go eat."

Pearl grinned and straightened up. "You're awesome."

"Whatever," Marina mumbled and squeezed Pearl's hand.

.....

Pearl hummed happily as she enjoyed her shwaffle. "I'm so glad Sean has more than one location. I wouldn't be able to survive without his food."

Marina shook her head disapprovingly. "You need to eat more healthy, Pearl." She bit into the salad she got.

Pearl just shrugged and finished off her food. "I ain't dead yet, so I will continue to eat the foods I like. Ya can't stop me!" She laughed and hopped out of her seat to throw away her trash.

"Pearlie, you disappoint me."

Pearl sat back down in her chair. "And yet you're dating me," she said quietly. "That's says a lot about you, doesn't it?"

Marina just stuffed more food in her mouth so she didn't have to speak.

Pearl smiled and leaned on her hand, watching her girlfriend.

Once Marina finally finished eating, Pearl took of the trash. She grabbed her girlfriend's hand and tugged on it.

"Can we go buy stuff now? I wanna get new patches for my jacket."

"You sound like a toddler." Marina stood up. "But alright. What kinda of patches were you hoping for?"

"There's a couple new ones at my favorite store!" Pearl started walking, dragging Marina to get her to move faster. "One of them is a ghost squid! And I can't remember the others, but I gotta check 'em out!"

Marina just smiled and listened to her girlfriend, letting her drag her along. It made her so happy to see Pearl like this. She really loved the pygmy squid, she just wasn't sure how Pearl would react if she told her that.

Arriving at the store, Pearl hurried to the patches, searching through them. Marina decided to look around the store, leaving Pearl to do her thing.

The store was fairly dark and edgy and probably cringy to any outside lookers. It's definitely a type of store Pearl would frequent more during her grunge phase.

Marina had visited this store a few times along with Pearl, having also shared a grunge phase with the pygmy. Despite leaving that phase behind, Pearl still enjoyed visiting the store and so does Marina.

Looking around at the variety of items, Marina spotted a hat that appeared to be some sort of fishing hat. Getting closer she saw that it said: "Women want me. Fish fear."

She chuckled and imagined Pearl wearing the hat, but decided to leave it where it was because she knew her girlfriend would actually buy.

Once finished picking new patches, Pearl ran over to her girlfriend to show what ones she chose.

One was a jelly wearing headphones, the second was colorful and said "Fun Sized," and the third one was a dragon colored with the lesbian flag colors.

"Nice! They're all really cute, Pearlie."

"Is there anything you want?" Pearl glanced around the store. "I can buy it for you!"

Marina hummed, biting her lip. "Well, I did see studded fingerless gloves I was interested in. But I can buy it."

"Nah, I'll get it." She kissed Marina's cheek, standing up on her toes. "Just go grab them and meet me at the cash register."

Pearl walked off before Marina could protest. "Oh, Pearlie."

Once Marina grabbed the gloves, Pearl paid for the items and the two left, hand-in-hand.

"Can we go home now? I really wanna cuddle," Pearl whined, shivering when they stepped out of the store. "I'm really cold."

"Alright. We'll go home, so you can stop complaining. Plus, I can't say no since you bought me something."

"Which I planned for!" Pearl grinned victoriously.

"Let's just go, you dork."

As they walked, Pearl gently swung their small bag of newly bought items, wanting to keep most of her body moving to keep it warm.

"So," Pearl began after a moment of silence. "'Home' you said. You might as well just move it at this point."

Marina wasn't surprised to hear this from Pearl. It has been mentioned several times by the pygmy.

"Well, I could say the same thing to you," Marina squeezed Pearl's hand. "You stay at my apartment just as much as I stay at your house, Pearlie."

"Hm, you got me there." Pearl lifted Marina's hand, planting a kiss on it.

"We haven't been dating for long," Marina said, mostly saying that to herself.

"Yeah, but we've known each other for two years. And we did live together at one point," Pearl pointed out. "Though you wanted to be responsible or whatever and got your own apartment."

"Hey, I worked hard for that apartment."

Pearl smiled. "I know. And I'm still proud of ya for it."

Marina smiled, feeling her cheeks warm up despite the cold weather. "You're sweet, Pearlie."

"As sugar," Pearl chuckled. "You were so determined to get it all by yourself, no matter how many times I offered to help. Maybe I'll move in with you someday. That apartment is way more important than my house. I can give that to my brothers."

Marina squeezed Pearl's hand and looked down at the ground to hide the dorky smile on her face.

"Now," Pearl spoke again once they reached her car. "Let's head to your apartment and get warm!"

.....

Marina chuckled, watching as Pearl stole her clothes, changing into them. "Did you choose to come here just to steal my clothes? I thought you loved your warm inner wear."

"Yes, but I love your clothes more!" Pearl plopped down onto the bed. "They smell like you and they're big and warm."

"You're cute." Marina laid beside Pearl, crawling under the covers.

Pearl joined her under the covers, cuddling up to Marina and letting out a content sigh. "See? This is the best thing to do in winter. Snuggle up in bed and watch a movie."

"I can't argue with that," Marina started petting Pearl's head as the movie on her tv began. "Though that doesn't mean I'm gonna lose this Splatfest."

"Yeah, whatever," Pearl yawned. "I'm too comfy to argue with you."

Marina smiled down at her girlfriend, who was too focused on the movie to notice. "Pearlie, we haven't been dating for too long, right?"

"Yeah," Pearl hummed. "But with how long we've known each other, it feels longer than that."

"That's true," Marina grabbed Pearl's hand.

"Why'd you suddenly ask that?" Pearl turned her head to look a Marina. "Wondering if it's too soon to say 'I love you'?"

Marina made a sound that she couldn't even comprehend and hid her face with a pillow.

"Woah, I was joking!" Pearl sat up, facing her girlfriend. "But it's alright if that's true! I love you too!"

Marina slowly uncovered half her face, looking at Pearl. "R-really?"

"Well duh!" Pearl laughed. "I was too damn nervous to say it though. But I'm saying it now! I love you!"

Marina made a whimper-like noise and hugged Pearl tightly. "I love you too!"

Pearl chuckled, hugging her girlfriend back. "Well, I've always loved you. But this love is way more serious. Romantic love or wh-whatever," she cleared her throat. "S-sorry. I'm just-"

Marina interrupted Pearl with a kiss. "It's alright, Pearlie. I was just worried about rushing things. I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it. I wanted to wait a bit longer to make sure it was alright."

"Well, it is alright." Pearl kissed Marina's cheek. "Now that that's settled, let's focus on this movie." She settled back on top of Marina, purring.

Marina chirped, hugging Pearl. "Okay. But don't think I'm gonna act all lovey when we fight during the Splatfest."

"I won't. But don't think the same thing about me."

.....

Marina squealed. "Outer wear wins!"

"Huh?! You gotta be kidding!" Pearl glared at the screen that displayed the results before looking forward and sulking in her chair.

"You did it, Team Outer Wear!" Marina clapped. "We'll be able to make it through this winter!"

"You did your best too, Team Inner Wear. I was watching! It was so close!" Pearl sat up. "Though, the outer wear guys had good mobility. So, this year, I'll try wearing outer wear!"

"Is that so?~" Marina chirped. "Then I'll make sure to pick your outer wear outfit."

"Ehh," Pearl cringed, looking away. "Marina, no offense, but picking out clothes with you always takes so long."

Marina made an exaggerated pouting face at her co-host.

Pearl sighed. "Fine. I'll let you pick them out for me."

Marina grinned. "My recommendations will make senpai into a true member of the invincible outer wear faction!"

....

"Can't believe this is actually happening," Pear mumbled herself. "Just pick, Rina." She watched as Marina put back a coat she was previously looking at.

"I want this outfit to be perfect, Pearlie!" Marina picked out another coat, seeming to like it. She placed it with the other items and looked at them all, looking satisfied. 

"Can I at least try them on first before buying?" Pearl asked, looking up at her girlfriend with a pout.

"Nope!" Marina picked up the outfit items. "I know your size and I'm happy with what I picked out." She walked off to pay for them.

Pearl hummed, following after her.

.....

"So," Marina began. "How do you like it?" She smiled at Pearl who had just walked out of her room.   


"I like it," Pearl mumbled, not looking at Marina.

"No need to be so stubborn," Marina grabbed Pearl's hand. "Now let's go on our date! It'll be fun."

"Wait," Pearl pulled her hand away.

"What is it?" Marina looked at Pearl, a bit concerned.

Pearl smiled softly. "I love you."

Marina paused before hugging Pearl tightly. "I love you too."

Pearl laughed, hugging her girlfriend back. "You're so cute."

"You're cuter."

"We're not having this argument again," Pearl pulled away. "Let's just head out already."

"Okay, Pearlie!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m new to AO3 (moving from Wattpad) and I decided to post my story from there to here! I’ve already got several chapters done so I’ll post those to here and then work on the next!


End file.
